The Next Door
by Crystal Echoes
Summary: Sometimes in the midst of grief one wishes for something that would have dire consequences. She will have to learn to stand on her own, her place was not by his side... Kikyou's was.  High rating due to vulgarity, sexual innuendo and angst. Oh my!
1. Chapter 1

He slowly awoke a very loud high pitched reverberating ring was all he could hear save the beat of his own heart and the ragged hoarse breathing.

The smell of blood permeated the area, but the area… the smells he was not familiar with. His body screamed at his ever movement begging him to stop and heal his wounds but the unfamiliarity of this place kicked his instincts in. He would not be caught in this state unprepared and vulnerable.

One eye cracked open and he narrowed it barely able to see passed the blood pooling in his eyes. He had to lick his wounds… where? The sounds of animals fled from him leaving him in a lonely forest. Slapping his hand ahead of him he dragged his body forward, his right arm was unresponsive, his legs mangled but they would heal soon. Not soon enough for him.

He dragged himself through the dense brush out of the clearing knowing he was leaving a trail of blood behind. After a moment he simply could not go any further. "Ten… sai." He whispered a name trying to locate her scent. When he could not he shut his eyes, "Forgive me."

His blue eye clouded with red blood slowly closed and he rested his pale face on the dead leaves.

.

The Next Door

One.

.

She sat up startled.

Rushing over to the flap of her door she pushed the curtain aside and peered outside. All the villagers were already up and out of their homes, the men holding torches staring in awe.

Kaede fixed her haori and slipped her geta on walking out into the street.

"Kaede-sama!" The village headman rushed to her side, "A great power in the forest, what is to do?"

"It could be a demon." Kaede thought aloud as she looked up to see a giant billowing of smoke coming from the forest. There was no fire at least what she could see. "They could be fighting amongst themselves. Either case it is dangerous to the town."

Shippou came bounding out of the hut holding her bow and quiver of arrows, "Here you go!"

Kaede took her weapons and was helped onto a horse by one of the villagers. A few of the men on horseback followed after her as she rushed into the woods. Shippou leapt on her

"It is to the bone eaters well Lady Kaede."

"What's that?" Shippou leaned over Kaede's shoulder staring into the woods.

"What is wha… Stop!" The horses stopped suddenly in front of a huge tree that was blocking the pathway. She stared at the scene before her, tens of trees fallen over. The god tree stood at the edge of her line of sight in the darkness, still there but the trees surrounding it were knocked over.

"Kaede… look at that." Shippou whispered pointing to something over the mass of fallen trees.

Kaede narrowed her eyes, "Shippou, ye need to find yon Kagome… and quickly."

.

* * *

><p>The characters 'Lunar &amp; Tensai' are based on avatars created by good friends of mine aptly named TotalLunar Eclipse &amp; Tensai Hilra-Eclipse. I am using their personalities, likeness and names by written consent. They are real life people and their likenesses and background stories belong to them and them only.<p>

Any original characters are the property of me and cannot be used without my consent.


	2. Chapter 2

"Shippou, what the hell are you d…" Inuyasha blinked when Shippou just ran past him not bothering to stop.

He had felt the aura of a demon coming fast this way and went to meet it but was surprised to see it was just Shippou. He was more surprised to see Shippou in his natural form rushing towards him like a bat out of hell. The chestnut colored fox just brushed past him disrupting leaves but didn't stop.

Inuyasha turned his head resting his drawn tetsusaiga over a shoulder and scratched his head behind an ear. "Wonder what's wrong with him."

.

…

.

"Keep your hands where I can see them." Sango folded her arms and narrowed her eyes at the monk across the fire from her.

Miroku laughed nervously rubbing the back of his head, "Sango, how can I do anything from across here?"

She glared pensively at him. "I don't know… but if it can be done _**you**_ can do it."

Miroku gave her a charming smile, "Sango I had no idea you had so much faith in me."

"You speak of faith and lechery in the same meaning. I can't believe you're a monk!"

The priestess stood in front of the slayer staring down at her with soft brown eyes, "May I sit here?"

Sango scooted over giving the priestess room to sit, "Of course you can, maybe with two of us here we can keep the monk from his wandering hands."

She looked over to Miroku with a blank expression.

Miroku coughed trying to be on his best behavior with the ladies before him. He asked another question to get off the subject, "How is she doing Lady Kikyou?" He whispered softly tilting his chin to the corner of their campsite to their quiet sleeping companion bundled in blankets.

The priestess turned her head to the side looking at the sleeping girl, "She took a draught to help her sleep."

Everyone collectively sighed, worried over their friend. For a few weeks she had been like this, sad and quiet and just wanting solitude. Sango had tried to coax her friend out of this state with little success. She was still sweet and attentive but her smiles were forced, her cheery demeanor a mere ruse. Everyone knew that Kagome would just have to come out of this on her own, until then everyone would just have to wait and be supportive.

Miroku stood, "Ne… Inuyasha said he sensed a lesser demon… maybe I should go see what keeps him." Miroku stood plucked the staff from the ground but stopped when Kirara's head whipped upwards, her ears swiveling on her head. "Whatever it is, it's coming here." He gripped his staff but was surprised to see a small fox dart into the campsite followed by Inuyasha who was running after him. "Shippou?"

In a flurry of leaves the fox popped into Shippou, "Kagome!" He hurried over to Kikyou tugging on her red hakamas and stared for a moment before realizing his mistake in finding the wrong priestess and rushing over to the sleeping form of his companion shaking her with his paw, "Kagome wake up!"

"Hey runt let her sleep!" Inuaysha plucked him off the ground and hit him over the head.

"Shut up mutt face this is important!" Shippou wiggled out of Inuyasha's hold.

Suddenly Kagome's head whipped up startling her companions for the suddenness of it. Her blue eyes were wide thinking they were under attack. She saw Shippou standing there with a worried expression on his face, "Shippou… what are you doing here? I thought you were with Toutousai?"

"I went to Kaede's to visit you guys but you were gone. I've been hunting you guys for a whole day!" He stood back and ticked off his fingers, "Kaede sent me to the north because she knew Miroku had someone there he could fence goods to and that guy pointed me to another village. Then I had to talk to every pretty lady in that village and finally a group of ugly geisha sent me to a saké seller and he sent me to a Madame in the next village and they sent me to a headsman who said he was robbed by a monk that was on his way north to another village and the Lord of that house was exorcised from a mysterious dark ominous cloud… he knew where you were!"

Everyone slowly turned their heads and stared at Miroku.

The houshi held up both his hands nervously smiling and inching away from everyone.

"Ne, Shippou you found us so why are you so worried?" Kagome asked the little kitsune giving him an affectionate pat on the head.

"You have to come back to Kaede's. Something terrible has happened."

Everyone stood tense.

"What do you mean? Was the village under attack? Is Kaede alright, did a demon posses everyone?" Inuyasha grabbed Shippou and yelled in his face, "Answer us Shippou!"

"No, yes and no…" Shippou looked over to Kagome with sad eyes, "Kagome… _you_ need to come back."

Everyone quieted and looked to Kagome. Her cherry façade slowly dropped as she stood up, a silent look of knowing in her eyes at what she would find.

The little fox demon fidgeted under her gaze. He had never seen her stare at him like that, her intense blue eyes seemed so cold right now… he didn't like it and he wondered if the sparkle would ever return to her.

"Shippou." Kagome spoke with surprising calmness startling those in her entourage. "Let's get going, shall we?"

.

The Next Door

Two.

.

The sight they found was not one they had expected.

Everyone was shocked silent at the landscape of fallen trees, burned forest and utter destruction where once stood the area known as Inuyasha's forest. An eerie landscape of ash covered fields and smoldering sticks that had once been trees lay before them. The only familiarity was the giant mystical oak that from this distance one could see the scars that the fire had bestowed on the Goshinboku.

It was thankfully alive.

As she neared the Goshinboku… the only tree left standing intact, her mind went and fit the pieces of the puzzle from memories five hundred years into the future. The Goshinboku had gnarled spots, terrible scars that were not caused by Inuyasha's slumber against its trunk leaving a bare spot on the massive oak. These were of a natural disaster. This was supposed to happen. That still did not help the grim expression on her face, her features entirely placid.

Sango slowly took in the sight as her eyes swept to the side, to Kagome who stood utterly silent. Her friends deep blue eyes seemed distant, far and darker than she had ever remembered them to be. Her soft features were relaxed as though she had already prepared herself for this.

When they reached the edge of the forest Kagome took off with a speed that stunned them all she ran towards the immense tree leaping over fallen trees like hurdles and trudging through the sodden ashes.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called out to her before following the priestess.

By the time she reached the well Kagome was an ashen mess. Her hair, clothing and skin were nothing more than smudges of grey and dirt.

She found it… what was left of it.

The well was burned completely, and the hole caved without the support of the burned away walls. Time slowed for her as she stared at her only way home as all the sounds around her seemed to ebb away. Bits of ash and embers fluttered in her line of sight but she stood silently.

Sango covered a gasp with her hand.

"Kagome… I…" Inuyasha reached out to touch her and was held back by a gentle hand on his shoulder. He turned and looked into Kikyou's dark eyes. Kikyou shook her head that he would let the girl grieve otherwise she would try and console herself on behalf of her friends sake. She needed to cry.

One by one the group returned back to the village except Kagome… she stayed in that field and stared down at the remains of the bone eaters well.

"Kagome?" Sango tried to prod her, get any sort of reaction other than the soft silence. Finally out of exhaustion Kagome fell asleep, Inuyasha carried her back to the village so she could rest. Before anyone woke up in the morning she would already be up, and at the well. Again when she allowed exhaustion to take her Inuyasha would bring her back to the village.

No one questioned her, no one stopped her.

And still… she didn't cry.

.

…

.

It was raining today.

Sango walked to the site of the well and found Kagome sitting there as she would every day for the past few days. She opened the umbrella she'd been carrying and knelt beside Kagome's wet form. The girl was in her filthy uniform, smudged and dirty almost beyond recognition. The raindrops fell down her face and dampened her hair. She barely ate whenever she did it was bites here and there. She'd lost weight and she had yet to say anything since the day they found the well like this.

Sango reached up and wrapped her arm around Kagome's shoulder pulling the girl towards her. She rested her head on the little priestess' and closed her eyes just sitting there with her.

Kagome had never been able to control her powers, but from the strange aura that encompassed the clearing causing every living plant too suddenly die it was evident Kagome's powers were ruled by her emotions. But Sango stayed despite the way the girl's aura seemed to suck every instance of warmth from around, even when the sun shone it felt as though it was a day in December.

At the week's end she finally spoke.

"Sango…" Kagome whispered. "They… they're…"

"I know sweetheart, I know."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

This was not natural.

He glanced around the fallen forest. Any lingering scent of what this could have been was washed away with the rain mingling with the rest of the mess that became of this place.

Stepping around a fallen log he effortlessly leapt up on the thick wood keeping balance as he walked down the length of the massive tree. With careful scrutiny he surveyed the scene around him.

The humans used weapons of war when in battle but there were none like this, none that could take out a forest in what appeared to be one single instance. It was almost inhuman. In a rare action his lip twitched upward amused at his own thought. Perhaps it was some sort of demon though he had not seen destruction of this caliber since the days of his father. The outward power seemed to have emanated from one place.

Sesshoumaru walked deeper into the forest that carried his brother's name.

He inspected the sacred tree and the burn marks at its base. This left him with even more questions than answers. Pausing he looked up to see floating ash and ember fluttering, their movements were slowed… _almost__halted_. It was thick with purification, but not one he had felt before this was far _gloomier_ for lack of a better description. This caused a great weight in his heart and he could feel his own movements slow as the rest of the scene around him.

When he looked up he was startled to see the priestess herself standing there staring forward blankly. He had known this girl, Kagome, for many seasons now and the sight of her was one that would etch itself to memory.

She was utterly filthy, the rain and ash had permeated her skin and clothing and the droplets of rain cast trails of black char down her exposed flesh. Her hair was grey, her cheeks sunken and she was visibly thinner as though starving, and her eyes hollow. She was staring at what appeared to be the remains of a well, burned and destroyed. Did this place have significance to her? It was obvious by her distress it did.

If she were to glance up she would have clearly seen him but she made no move to even stir at his presence as though he was simply not there to her eyes. After a moment he huffed, it was not his concern.

Before he turned she fell to her knees and tilted her head up wailing in an agony so pronounced it shattered the sounds of the forest rendering it silent. He paused and turned away from her knowing someone was coming for her.

Golden eyes spared the desolate form of the priestess a glance before turning and heading back into the forest… or what was left of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Rin decided she was pretty and reached up poking her with a finger.

"Leave it alone girl!"

Rin poked her again, "But Jakken… she's hurt!"

"Leave it alone girl before Sesshoumaru-sama get's upset." Jakken waved his staff at the insubordinate child trying to get her to listen to him but knowing already she would not.

"But Jakken she came from that big boom." Rin offered.

Jakken huffed. The little human girl may be right considering the state the sleeping girl was in. A few days ago a large thunderous sound came from the east. It was loud enough to shake the very ground. The abruptness of it caused Ah Un to rear backwards as birds fled, animals scampered and after a moment the forest stilled entirely. His lord master Sesshoumaru had left the group wordlessly to investigate the matter but during his and Rin's aimless wandering Rin had spotted this creature lying on the ground under a mess of large broken metal and charred splintered wood.

The little girl knelt down beside the unconscious form of a young woman. Her hair was a brilliant shade of red with spiral strands around the woman's form draped over everything around her. "Her hair is so pretty." Rin picked up a curled strand and brushed it with her fingers.

Jakken had to admit he was curious himself about this girl. He dared take a step closer and held up the mass of hair covering her face. She looked quite young from her roundish pale skin. She had huge red ears over her head matching her extremely long thick hair. She was dirty and muddy and wet from the rain. Who know how long she had been unconscious here. She wore layers of clothing of the likes he had never seen before. "She may be part of Inuyasha's group." He wagered at her short kimono that bared her legs.

Jakken looked around her immediate surroundings picking up a stray piece of metal that made no sense to him he scratched his head and tossed it over his shoulder. This was surrounded by things he could not figure out. Jakken found long strands of white fur that was beside her form. Pushing aside a rather huge board with Rin's help he stilled when he realized just what he was looking at.

"We should really let her alone Rin." He warned knowing that this new piece of evidence was pointing to something that may upset the master.

Rin shrugged off Jakken's whining as she covered the girl with a blanket she had gotten herself for the cold months. "But Jakken she has a lot of strange things, and she came out of the burned forest, maybe Lord Sesshoumaru needs to ask her questions."

Jakken opened his mouth but shut it realizing perhaps the human girl was right.

.

…

.

Sesshoumaru stopped when he broke through the trees and noticed both his ward and retainers had not noticed him but were in favor of staring at a woman who was sleeping amongst a pile of rubble and debris. He stood behind the both of them.

"Do you think she'll know what happened?"

"Hush child I would be more worried about why she has… that." He pointed to what she was clutching onto and sleeping on and around.

"And what would 'that' be?" Sesshoumaru inquired causing both Rin and Jakken to whip around in surprise.

Jakken looked at the pelt over his shoulder and gawked a bit before looking at the woman behind him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama we found her sleeping, she has strange things with her!"

They both parted when Sesshoumaru took a step towards the sleeping young woman. There was a rather nasty welt on the side of her head and a few scratches here and there but aside from that she seemed in good health. She had odd hair odd clothing that vaguely reminded him of the manner of dress the miko that hung around Inuyasha wore and was obviously a hanyou. The items around her person, and those he had inspected from the odd burst of power were completely foreign to him save an extremely long thick white pelt she was currently sleeping underneath. A hand reached up to his mokomoko and he raised an eyebrow wondering exactly who this girl was. "Wake." He demanded of her.

After a few moments her eyes shot open suddenly and Rin and Jakken leapt back at the abruptness of it. Brilliant emerald eyes were cloudy as she turned her head to the side and looked up at him. A slow pleasant smile spread across her lips. She whispered something in a foreign language and with that her voice trailed off and she fainted.

"Milord, do you know this hanyou?" Jakken wondered at her familiarity with his lord master.

Sesshoumaru furrowed his eyebrows. He had never met this creature before.

.

**The Next Door**

**Three.**

**.**

"It makes no sense."

Kaede nodded her head agreeing with the houshi, "Not many knew that Kagome's home was through the well."

"Kagome has no enemies save Naraku and he did not know." Miroku leaned back against the wall of her hut. He turned his head to the side to see Kagome asleep under a pile of blankets. She'd been sleeping so poorly lately the girl had finally exhausted herself out. Shippou was curled up at her side asleep with her.

"But it's a damn coincidence." Inuyasha folded his arms whispering quietly.

"Could it be rebuilt?" Sango asked for the sake of her friend.

Inuyasha sighed softly then his eyes met Kikyou's brown ones. She had been sitting beside her sister before the small fire stirring the boiling water. Everyone turned to look at the priestess, "Just tell them Kikyou, we'll have to let them know eventually."

Kikyou softly answered, "The aura of the well is no longer there."

"What if we were to dig it out?"

"Even if we use the wood from the Goshinboku it will most likely not work again. Or if it did, it may not take her 'home.'" Her announcement cast a solemn silence to the group.

Sango nodded her head, "So she is truly stuck here." The shikkon no tama was gone, the progeny of the wish that extinguished the tama sat alive in this room. Kagome had unselfishly wished Kikyou back, back to Inuyasha… sacrificing her own way home. Sango always had the hope that something would send her home… yet this… this ended any optimism Kagome may have had.

Kagome truly lost everything.

"We make her feel comfortable here, with us." Miroku said quite suddenly mirroring everyone's thoughts. "After all, she is family as well."

Everyone nodded, Inuyasha drooped his head. This wasn't supposed to be how it ended. The tama gone, the well destroyed Naraku alive and therefore Miroku's wind tunnel still open. There was still suffering here, even with Kikyou alive he still failed. "I'll help make her a house… for herself."

"I'll help too." Sango whispered.

"When the rain clears ye should investigate this deeply." Kaede added another log to the fire. "If it is Naraku then he has shown himself again."

Miroku nodded, after the tama had been wished on Naraku disappeared, went into hiding. His body was badly damaged, they had almost taken the demon out but once again he had eluded them at the last moment buying his time with Kanna sacrificing the little albino child.

"More importantly if it was Naraku then he has created himself a formidable weapon." Kaede reminded them.

Inuyasha nodded. Whatever happened that night was startlingly strong to take out an entire forest in what appeared to be one blast. He would have to be wary from now on if this was truly Naraku's doing. "Something just doesn't add up though…"

"Yes." Miroku mirrored Inuyasha's thought, "If it was Naraku we'd see more death and he wouldn't fail to gloat over his creation unless it killed him of course but I couldn't see that happening even if I would like to."

"Then this is something worse than Naraku?" Sango asked.

"Maybe…" Miroku folded his arms in his sleeves looking pensively into the fire.

"It doesn't make sense." Inuyasha muttered leaning against the wall of the hut. "Let's let her get some rest."

"I'll get some provisions." Sango stood, "This may take a while." Since they couldn't find Naraku and the tama was gone they hadn't left the confines of Musashi's domain. She had learned as an exterminator to be prepared for every contingency.

"I'll go with you Sango." Miroku stood.

Kaede watched everyone shuffle out of the hut. She looked to Kikyou who sat quietly, her gentle eyes staring into the fire sometimes glancing to Kagome's sleeping form.

"You better get some rest too Kikyou." Inuyasha looked at the quiet priestess before reaching up brushing back the curtain and walking out. She had been in the temple praying a great deal and she seemed almost as exhausted as Kagome.

Kikyou shifted before leaning forward and standing.

"Ye are with life, yet ye remain in death."

Kikyou looked down at her younger sister, an old woman in the last stretch of her life. "Was it worth it Kaede?"

Kaede tilted her head to the side not understanding the question her older sister had asked. "I do not understand ye Kikyou-nee-chan."

"Would you have given this up… for anything else?"

Kaede nodded her head finally understanding the question. She stared at the fire before her in contemplation. "I do not know the opportunity never presented itself to me."

"Do you not find yourself wondering if you missed out on something my sister, peace… love?"

Kaede gave her older sister a smile. "I knew life Kikyou-sama… I traveled the lands as ye did and found peace. As for love… The children that I walk among, the face of a young mother after seeing her first born… I know love."

Kaede had always been an apt student she was steady in her work and grounded in thought. Kikyou stared down at her sister seeing wisdom in her eyes, a happy demeanor in her countenance, her aura glowing with accomplishment. "You are a better priestess than I ever could be."

"For ye to say this to me… it is an honor." Kaede watched Kikyou walk over to Kagome's sleeping form and stand over her looking down at the girl with such eyes. Kagome was a strange child, the more she loved, the stronger she became. She lived, she loved she was in love and gave love and trust unconditionally. Kagome reminded her of Kikyou when she was younger before the burden of responsibility fell on her shoulders, somewhere along the road Kikyou lost that innocence that Kagome retained. And with this predicament Kaede was certain it too would change Kagome, "Sleep Kikyou-sama."

Kikyou nodded, "I will think on what you said Kaede."


	4. Chapter 4

**The Next Door**

**Four.**

.

"Is she speaking incantations?" Rin asked as she watched the girl sleep with great interest. She had been muttering things in fitful sleep. Several times she actually woke up sitting up straight, said something in some odd language and fell right back to sleep falling on her back.

Rin stilled when the girl stirred again slowly this time and tried to sit up. After a few tries she was finally upright, her hands were on her head feeling around her thick hair, her massive red ears twitching madly. She was patting her head as though looking for something, when she didn't find it she cried out in a foreign language she had never heard before.

"Um… excuse me?" Rin shyly asked causing the girl to pause and turn around staring up at her with large green eyes. "Are you okay?" The girl just stared at her blinking a few times, "Are you okay?" Rin asked louder almost yelling.

They stared at one another a few moments before the woman snapped her fingers, "Japanese!" Rin leapt back at her exclamation laced with a deep accent.

The red headed girl concentrated as she stared at the young girl in the kimono or a moment recalling her studies and the language _he_ would sometimes speak. Remembering etiquette she stood up and smoothed out the layers of her dress and reached up making sure her hair was not sticking up wildly. She put a fist up to her mouth and cleared her throat, "Konnichiwa." She put one foot behind another and bowed elegantly holding her dress up to the sides just as she was taught and sometimes forced to do.

Rin tried to emulate the girl with no success, her kimono constrained her too much to execute the odd bow. "Can you understand me?" She asked cautiously to the red headed hanyou.

She held up her hand and separated her thumb and forefinger about an inch, "I speak very… little… Japanese."

"Are you… from another place?" Rin had never met anyone not native to Japan. She stared at the woman with awe.

The red headed woman scratched her head and just shrugged a shoulder grinning happily.

Rin immediately liked her, she smiled a lot. The girl was extremely pretty with lightly tanned skin and massive green eyes with very long lashes and little freckles dotting her upper cheeks. Her red hair went straight to the ground and even though she seemed older she was not much taller than Rin. Her skin was marred by dark bruises, her injuries from whatever happened in the forest her lord Sesshoumaru went to investigate. "Rin is Rin." The self proclaimed girl pointed to herself. "Your hair looks like its' on fire." After a moment the girl understood what she said and giggled behind a hand.

"And who the hell are you, wench?" Jakken hobbled over to her and glared.

She turned around and stared at the ikiyoukai with such wide eyes he began to take a few steps backwards away from her. "Oooh!" She pointed to the staff he was holding onto. Without warning she leapt on top of the kappa reaching up to grab the staff of two heads.

"Bitch, get off me!"

"Let me see it please… please!"

"You can't have it!" Jakken held onto the staff with both arms clutched around his most precious possession. He began to worry when the girl stared at him with such eyes.

"Oooh… what are _**you**_?" Before she tackled him to the ground she began to search the ground for something, "Where is it?" She began crawling all over the area frantically searching for something eliciting the help of Rin who just started crawling around as well.

"Is this it?" Rin held something up and the hanyou said no. Rin kept crawling on her hands and knees trying to find whatever she was looking for. Apparently it was very important and Rin was going to be helpful.

This was such the spectacle that greeted Sesshoumaru.

The hanyou was crawling all over the ground in a heap of red hair plucking objects off the ground then tossing them over her shoulder, Rin was crawling behind her picking up the items she discarded before throwing them over her shoulder as well. Jakken was running after the both of them waving the staff of two heads around squawking at them and neither paying attention. Sometimes the objects Rin would toss over her shoulder hit Jakken on the head causing him to earn another lump on his head.

After a moment the entire scene became entirely too absurd.

"ENOUGH!"

Three sets of eyes stared wide eyed at him Rin's brown eyes, Jakken's yellow eyes and the brilliant emerald eyes of the hanyou.

Sesshoumaru took a step forward and the petite woman stood up abruptly, her eyes if possible wider in pure and utter shock. When he stepped closer she took a few steps away from him, her eyes never leaving his until her back hit a tree.

"Who… are you?" She whispered breathlessly before her eyes caught what he was holding in his hand, where did he get that?

Sesshoumaru stood towering over her small frame, his eyes narrowed as he looked at her from the edge of his nose. Slowly he raised his hand and held the large pelt to her eye level. "You will answer your own questions…" Sesshoumaru spoke in a quiet calm belying the rage deep inside. "…hanyou."

She stared at him for a moment studying his face before a look of pure glee crossed her features, "YOU ARE NOT HIM!" She pointed at the tall demon in front of her accusingly, "And if you're not him… and I am here… and I am in a forest… and here you are and I am here and he is here that means…" Instead of giving anyone any rational explanation she simply balled a fist and raised it in the air, "I DID IT!"

Everyone could only stare as the petite hanyou started to bounce up and down clapping her hands muttering in some foreign language no one understood completely happy about something. Rin smiled from ear to ear and grabbed the girl's fire red hair before mimicking her dance.

Sesshoumaru became thoroughly annoyed, "ENOUGH!"

The two girls stared up at him wide eyed. Rin let go of the hanyou's hair and took a few steps away from her.

The hanyou reached up and scratched behind one of her ears and cocked her head to the side. "What is question?"

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"She can't speak Japanese." Rin whispered very softly.

"Rin, the question is hers to answer." Jakken quietly reminded the child when the master kept staring at the hanyou with stern eyes.

The hanyou exhaled deeply shutting her eyes trying to remember her lessons, "I am…" She poked her index fingers together as she scuffed a bare foot on the ground. Suddenly finding her courage she put her fist to her mouth and cleared her throat before standing at her tallest which was still utterly short. In very broken Japanese using words no one understood she answered, "I am a Doctoral Candidate at Oxbridge University at your service." She stared at his increasingly deep scowl and put her hand down. Muttering in her soft girlish voice she whispered, "Tensai, my name is Tensai."

Rin and Jakken stared at one another, for a foreigner she had a very Japanese name.

Sesshoumaru raised the pelt he had been holding onto again for her to understand since by all appearance she was simple minded, "Why would a _hanyou_ have this?"

She stared at the pelt with huge eyes, "It's not mine… it's his." The tall dangerous demon narrowed his eyes.

"That doesn't answer the question hanyou!" Jakken squawked from somewhere behind his lord master.

"I fell." Whipping her head this way and that she looked around the clearing actually taking note of her surroundings.

Ignoring the girl Sesshoumaru looked down at the massive pelt in hand. This entire situation made no more sense to him now than it did last night when he inspected the mokomoko. It was clearly not hers it could not be given to nor commanded by anything less than a full demon. Only a powerful demons aura could make the mokomoko grow as the demon grew in years and strength. Sesshoumaru had given consideration that it was another piece of his father's, that there was some disturbing chance that his father had sired yet another son cutting off part of his pelt to give to that child but it was not his father's great aura that came from the mokomoko.

It was his.

But that was simply impossible… he had never cut his pelt for anyone.

He could not… they would have to be…

"Who is…_'__he__'_?" Sesshoumaru said with deadly calm.

Rin helped catch the girl's attention by tugging the hem of her dress and pointing up to her lord master.

The hanyou looked up at him and nervously coughed a few times. "He? That is… interesting question." She nervously laughed when his eyes dangerously narrowed. "A friend."

"Who." Sesshoumaru demanded, his voice startling everyone.

"I… should not say." She squeaked when he grabbed her throat, raised her off the ground and rammed her into a tree by one hand. Her teary eyes widened in horror at his face.

His lips pulled upwards in a slight snarl as he leaned towards her face, "You will answer my questions… _hanyou_." He watched her eyes close and eventually she nodded her head as a trail of tears fell down her cheeks. He watched her lips move as she very quietly answered his question but he lessened his grip on her neck and let go of her altogether taking a step back, "What did you say?"

She put a hand to her throat to the burning on her skin from his contact. A set of bruises were beginning to form on her neck. After coughing a moment she finally answered him again…

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

To see the taiyoukai in such a state was… concerning.

She reached out and was about to rest her hand on his shoulder but decided against it. "Are you alright… Sesshoumaru?"

The forest yielded no answers to what had happened, only more questions. She had seen explosions like this in this era, but never to this magnitude. A quarter of Inuyasha's forest was leveled, a few stray trees here and there remained and thank kami the god tree but everything else was simply gone destroyed, or burned.

She had been too tired to help with the search and they found a hut deep in the forest that had been abandoned not too long ago. The settlers must have fled after the explosion part of the hut was felled by a tree and all the belongings were taken. She had woken up when she sensed something very slowly coming this way. Miroku put up a warding so it was not a predator but it was something different, as strong as the aura of a demon but instead of the itching sensation of their youki prickling her skin this was soothing, like she'd ran though a mist of rain.

She'd braved the quiet woods against her better judgment and found him amidst a pile of rubble in a crumpled heap. From the trail of bloody leaves behind him he had been heading her way very slowly.

"What happened?" She whispered softly making herself comfortable on the ground pulling her knees to her chest and resting her folded arms over them. Sesshoumaru was not one to be injured so easily, she'd never seen him like this even when Inuyasha cut off his arm. Something nagged suspiciously in the back of her mind, guilt that perhaps whatever happened to the well was her fault and Sesshoumaru got caught up in it.

Sighing softly she rested her chin on her arms and closed her eyes resigned that she wasn't just going to leave him like this even though he had tried to kill her a few times. She'd fry anything that came for him… or her. _'__But __he __did __save __my __life __a __few __times __afterwards__… __let__'__s __just __call __it __even __then.__'_

Kagome sat there for what seemed like hours in silence as she looked over the taiyoukai before realizing some striking differences, Sesshoumaru always wore white…

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome whispered his name in question but looked up when she heard someone calling her name.

"What the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha was staring incredulously at her and her proximity to Sesshoumaru.

"I'm not going to leave him like this." She whispered loudly.

"Get away from him Kagome." Inuyasha growled at her. He turned his head to the side, "I found her!" He yelled into the forest to her friends who were probably searching for her.

Sango stared at the prone form of the taiyoukai, "Oh my."

"Perhaps… Lady Kagome it is wise for us to not be here… in case the taiyoukai decides to wake and not appreciate our company." Miroku quickly offered hoping that they would see the error in staying here.

"The houshi is right, demons prefer to lick their wounds alone Kagome." Sango knew that this was entirely dangerous should the taiyoukai perceive them as a threat.

Kikyou agreed with the monk and taijiya but did not voice her opinion. She reached back and took an arrow out of her quiver notching it loosely on the bow just in case it came to such. From what she had gathered, Inuyasha did not have good relationship with his brother… at all.

Inuyasha's eyebrows were furrowed in deep concentration as he stared at his brother's form. The bastard was alive, was breathing evenly but there was just something… different about him. Grabbing Kagome's arm he pulled her up to her feet startling the priestess. "He smells… odd. Don't go near him."

"Odd?" Kagome stared at Inuyasha who seemed tense and confused. He had this strange expression and that started to concern her. "Shouldn't we be concerned that he's knocked unconscious to begin with?"

"Hey shit face, wake up!" Inuyasha called out as he prodded the demon's form with his bare toe.

The figure stirred slightly but otherwise did not move. Sango and Miroku took a collective sigh of relief. A sleeping Sesshoumaru was a non dangerous Sesshoumaru.

"Wake up you fucking bastard!"

Miroku let out a sigh gripping his staff in a defensive stance knowing that this was going to end up in a fight, "So much for diplomacy."

Kagome stared at the demon taking a better assessment of him most specifically his clothing. "Ne Inuyasha there's something different about him." She'd never known the demon to wear black. There were subtle things that just weren't adding up. "Inuyasha it may sound strange but I don't think this _**is**_ Sesshoumaru." She tried to grab Inuyasha's arm but the hanyou reached down and shook the unconscious demon's shoulder hard.

"Get the hell up!"

The figure finally stirred and everyone tensed gripping their weapons tightly, Kikyou raised her arrow and took aim holding position.

Kagome finally leapt in front of Inuyasha putting herself between Inuyasha and the taiyoukai. "Inuyasha stop!"

Inuyash'a hand went to the hilt of tetsusaiga and slowly he pulled the weapon, turning into an impressive fang in hand. He had this deadpan face with his bangs casting a shadow over his eyes, "Take a step to the side Kagome." She had never seen Inuyasha this truly pissed off. Sure he got mad but when he was calmly angry… that meant trouble. It was true the two of them fought but for the sake of killing Naraku Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had formed an unvoiced grudging alliance of sorts. So there was no reason for him to be this upset. "You can't kill him when's he's knocked unconscious!"

"Watch me." Inuyasha's voice was dark and angry.

"**STOP ****BEING ****A ****BAKA!****"** Kagome finally screamed out at the top of her lungs trying to get Inuyasha's attention.

Her yell woke the demon who groaned deeply.

Everyone got into fighting stance when the demon moved, slowly pushing himself up from the ground with some strain. He bowed his head, long white hair spilling around him as he weakly tried to sit up.

.

…

.

The world was still spinning around and he had to steady himself to keep from falling over, or throwing up.

Last time he had been conscious he could only drag himself in the mud and he wasn't sure how long he had been awake until he fell unconscious again. He raked his fingers through his hair sweeping it out of his face. He looked down at his hand when it came back with a great deal of his blood that was streaked down his white hair. Touching his head again he found the source of the blood finding a rather nasty still tender welt as the culprit. If he was still bleeding from this after being unconscious for so long it must have been a fantastic wound.

It was the scents that alerted him to the fact he was not alone. He saw a pair of bare feet in front of him and bowed his head hiding his eyes in the shadow of his long bangs as he slowly stood up to his impressive height growling lowly in warning.

What idiot had just signed his death by catching him in such a vulnerable state? _'__That __you __did __not __kill __me __suggests __you __are __a __fool.__'_ He heard the sound of someone unsheathing a sword and he slowly looked up the red clothing to the fine point of the sword resting at his neck. He looked down the length of such a massive weapon to the one wielding it. The white hair and golden eyes confused him for a moment, his eyes wandered to the pair of twitching white ears over this hanyou's head.

He stopped growling now purely confused. This hanyou looked familiar, yet not. _"__Tell __me __your __name.__" _He ordered. Everyone lowered their weapons when he ordered the man's name.

.

…

.

"What did he say?" Sango whispered loudly to Miroku having never heard that language before.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes ignoring whatever babble the demon just spoke. He had expected to see his brother's impassive face before the bastard charged after him but this… this was_not_ him.

This demon, though having the same features to his damnable brother, was not his damnable brother.

It was slightly different, younger and slender and rather… _delicate_… for lack of a better word. His height, his scent and the deep voice were the only proof he had that this was indeed a male. His hair was long but only past his waist he had wisps of bangs and hair that framed his face. His skin was extremely pale almost white but did not have the extreme facial demonic markings he was accustomed to seeing in his brother… and this demon's eyes were a deep intense shade of blue.

With as much grace as the hanyou had gleaned in his life he called out, "Who the fuck are you asshole?"

The taiyoukai raised a brow at the vulgarity in a tongue he rarely spoke. "I believe it is I who asked you first… _hanyou_."

Inuyasha growled bringing up tetsusaiga's tip to his neck. The demon before him narrowed his eyes, a hint of amusement spreading across his lips. Inuyasha realized his sword just tapped a thick metal band he wore around his neck that probably wouldn't even break under his attack. '_So __much __for __intimidation.__'_

Kagome had been stunned to hear the dark rich tones of Sesshoumaru speaking in perfect English then switching to Japanese with a very pronounced British accent. She didn't see what Inuyasha had seen as she had been pushed aside when the demon stood and was standing directly behind the taiyoukai. "How did you learn to speak English Sesshoumaru?" The demon before her stiffened considerably and she regretted saying anything at all. _'__Baka __Kagome__… __baka.__'_

He growled lowly before suddenly whipping around about to slice the insolent bitch that dared call him _that_ name when the hanyou leapt in front of the woman shielding her with his form. "You are annoying." He held out his hand palm outward causing the hanyou to flinch and take a step back at the gesture. _'__Interesting__… __he __knows __my __poison.__'_ "Before you die, tell me your name… _hanyou_?"

"Why do you want to know? Does my appearance bother you?" Inuaysha gripped his sword tightly.

"Yes, it does."

Inuyasha was startled at his words before shaking himself out of his stupor. "Before I gut you asshole, who the fuck are you and why do you look like Sesshoumaru?" At the mention of the inutaiyoukai's name the demon's placid expression turned into a dark scowl, anger clearly evident in that beautiful face. Inuyasha caught that look, "What, you don't like being called Sesshoumaru?"

"Stop baiting him Inuyasha!" Kagome called out from behind Inuyasha.

The demon paused, "Inu-yasha?"

Inuyasha stared at the demon as he muttered his name slowly, brows furrowed in confusion, "Yea that's my name, so what?"

"You are Inuyasha." The demon spoke, no expression or emotion belying his words or features.

"What you got shit for brains? Of course I am." Inuyasha held up a fist, "Now who the fuck are you?"

"Inuyasha maybe we should find out more before trying to kill each other." Kagome place a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder in an effort to calm him down and try to be diplomatic. "I'm sure if we all talk this out…" She gasped at the sight of someone that was… yet was not Sesshoumaru. There was something familiar about him, something she could not place.

Inuyasha had been keeping his eyes on the demon the entire time so when his expression suddenly changed into pure shock it was startling. His eyes widened considerably, mouth opened slightly and he audibly gasped at the person who had come out from behind him.

"Oi what the hell is going on here?" Inuyasha looked from one to another when it was clearly evident they were engrossed in staring at each other. He looked up to see everyone had lowered their weapons yet again scratching their heads. None of this made any sense now. Who the hell was this guy it was obvious he knew Kagome as the demon was stunned silent when he saw her, "You know this demon Kagome?"

"No." She whispered almost in a trance wondering why he would be staring at her like that.

Deep sapphire eyes slowly blinked as the hanyou called Inuyasha said the woman's name pulling him out of his trance, "Higurashi, Kagome Seiren."

"You know my… the middle…" Kagome shut her mouth unable to form the words she needed in order to make a complete sentence wondering how the hell this beautiful demon that resembled Sesshoumaru knew not just her family and given name but her middle name as well. She'd never told it to anyone, it was an American tradition her half American father indulged in by giving her a third name. He'd been the only one that ever called her that and after he died… no one ever used it. "You know my name." She whispered and was startled at the odd look he was giving her. The strained agonizing pain in his eyes on his emotionless face left her speechless. He slowly inclined his head once voicelessly answering her question. "How do you… know my name?" She asked softly somehow dreading the answer, anxiety and fear at what he would say. Before she could even blink he was right before her, and before she could react his arms were around her, head buried in her shoulder. She stiffened at his embrace, eyes wide.

"Get the hell away from her asshole!" Inuyasha leapt forward in one swing of his hand he unsheathed tetsusaiga. Everyone scattered at the sight.

Kagome felt an arm wrap around her waist and she found herself flying backwards. Squeaking she was deposited on the grass carefully by the demon before he leapt forward to engage in battle. _'__He __made __sure __I __was __alright, __why __did __he __do __that? __Just __**who **__is __he?__'_

"Kagome-sama!" Miroku rushed towards the priestess, he stood in front of her as Sango stood beside him concealing her behind them. "Do you know this demon?" He held up his staff and stayed ready to fight.

"No, I don't."

"He definitely knows you." Miroku muttered never having seen a taiyoukai of that caliber show such affection.

With deliberately slow graceful movements the taiyoukai summoned his demonic poison raising his hand in the air in an arc, an odd green light casting an ominous shadow against his pale features lengthening to an acid like whip from his fingers.

The two leapt towards each other, the taiyoukai's green whip snapping close to his face. Inuyasha leapt backwards when an arrow shot out from the sidelines. The demon turned in a complete circle sidestepping the arrow and with the flick of his wrist his whip broke the bow in Kikyou's hand.

"Stay out of this Kikyou." Inuyasha warned, "This is my fight." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes looking for the break in the wind around his demonic youki. It was there, his demonic energies but… it wasn't clashing against anything else. It was different colors of crystalline blue shimmering around his form like an expanded aura and exuded the smell of fresh clean air. "What the fuck are you?" The demon merely stared at him with those piercing blue eyes. Receiving no answer fueled his rage Inuyasha swung tetusaiga with a loud, "Wind scar!" When the smoke and dirt cloud cleared Inuyasha was stunned to see the destructive trails of his attack suddenly stopped before the demon that was standing there with one hand raised up, palm outward towards him.

"He… dissipated the wind scar?" Sango's eyes widened. "With one hand?"

Miroku narrowed his eyes he had felt something strange coming from the demon just now, something unexplainable yet familiar.

The taiyoukai crouched and leapt forward, Inuyasha leapt towards him as well, holding tetsusaiga tightly in hand. _'__He__'__s __faster __than __Sesshoumaru.__'_ Inuyasha realized. They were nearing one another and the demon suddenly seemed to disappear before him. Inuyasha stopped and skidded on the ground turning when he realized the demon was directly behind him. He was startled for a moment when he looked up at the tall taiyoukai his placid almost bored expression had no hint of malice or anger. The demon reached out gripping his wrist that held the tetsusaiga burning him with his caustic poison while the other hand simply plucked the demon fang out of his hand.

"The barrier… it didn't harm him?" Kagome gasped.

Inuyasha stood with his eyes wide at the demon that still held his wrist but was curiously inspecting the fang of his father.

"Hello… tetsusaiga." The demon whispered softly at the blade before his eyes slanted down to the shocked hanyou releasing his wrist.

"How… what…" Inuyasha took a few steps back when the strange demon pointed the sword at him.

"Stop it now!" Kagome screamed aloud when the demon backhanded the sword hurling it at Inuyasha. The fang impaled itself on the ground in front of Inuyasha right at his feet. Slowly the demon lowered his arm, posture relaxing.

"He didn't intend on hurting Inuyasha?" Sango whispered.

The demon turned and headed towards Kagome not sparing the two humans that stood in front of her a glance.

"Kagome-sama…" Miroku gripped his staff tightly already knowing he couldn't defend the priestess from a demon of this caliber.

"It's okay." Kagome rested her hand on Sango's shoulder. Her friend looked back at her and nodded once before taking a slow step to the side. Miroku turned away from Kagome. Kagome looked up to the demon who was staring down at her, head tilted in her direction. She gulped silently waiting for whatever fate lay in his hands for her.

"Are you alright Lady?" He broke the awkward silence.

Kagome blinked, of all the things he would ask she didn't think he'd ask for her well being. "Um yes I guess."

"Turn the fuck around!" Inuyasha was seething he was gripping tetsusaiga so hard it was sure to break the hilt.

"Inuyasha stop it!" Kagome stood between the two males though it was foolish so was Inuyasha's 'full guns blazing' tactic. She stilled when a pair of large hands rested softly on her shoulders.

"The battle is over." He whispered darkly with a snide hint of amusement, "Yield to me… _hanyou_ Inuyasha."

"Get away from her." Inuyasha growled.

Kagome felt his hands tighten softly on her shoulder. She was too startled to react.

Inuyasha growled lowly, raising tetsusaiga. He was about to yell at the demon again when something about him became intensely familiar and now that he and Kagome were standing beside one another it was clearly evident. "What the fuck?" Tetsusaiga slipped out of his hand falling to the ground back in its dormant state.

Miroku took a step forward, holding up both hands peacefully at the demon that appeared as though he would slit the throats of everyone around himself and Kagome. "We do not mean you or Kagome-sama any harm, we are her companions." He wondered what Inuyasha saw that would have caught him off guard. After a moment he caught it and he too was stunned, "Kagome-sama…"

"What… what is it Miroku?" Kagome had no idea what was going on.

"Your eyes." Miroku saw the demon's brilliant blue eyes right beside Kagome's brilliant blue ones and realized one thing, "You both share the same eyes." He looked up to the demon with the expressionless face, "Why do you have Kagome's eyes?"

"My eyes?" Kagome whispered.

"He's right." Sango concurred, "You have the same eyes." She was startled at the revelation. Kagome had strange intense colored eyes the demons were the exact same hue.

Kagome gasped when she was suddenly released. She whipped around and saw him reaching up to grip the metal band around his neck. "Are you okay?" She felt the concentrated heat of a strange power and took a step back away from him watching only in horror as he began to cough loudly gasping for air. When he fell on one knee she was about to rush forward when Miroku grabbed her shoulder, "Let go of me." She shrugged his hand off of her and knelt beside his form.

"Breathe… breathe slowly." She didn't know what she could do for him. He slowly looked up at her and she saw what she had seen before and didn't understand until Miroku pointed it out, she was staring into her own eyes. Gulping her own nervousness and anxiety she placed her hands on his shoulders, his face was expressionless but the straining of his constricted airway was loud.

"Can you take it off?" His hands were already gripping the collar pulling it hard when his breathing just stopped. When he began blinking slowly, his already pale face paling with the lack of oxygen she began to panic, "I… I don't know what to do! Please tell me what to do." She pleaded to the demon.

He let go of his collar and took her hands off his shoulders. He held up one of her hands by the wrist tenderly taking great care that his talons didn't touch her skin and pressed his hand against hers uncurling his long fingers so their palms were pressed together. Kagome looked at their joined hands, hers so much smaller than his own wondering what this meant. This touch seemed very important to him, no random demon would press his hand against hers like this. "I… I don't understand." Tears formed in her eyes. "Who are you?" She whispered wondering why this battle hardened demon had her eyes and gave her such a look.

Kagome closed her eyes when he leaned forward and pressed his cool lips on her forehead before whispering something in her ear stunning her entirely before he fell to the side unconscious.

Minutes passed before everyone shook themselves out of their stupor. Inuyasha gripped her shoulder shaking her lightly her eyes were vacant as she was staring forward to some unknown part.

Miroku saw her surprised expression, her huge eyes. He spared a glance at the demon that had fallen over, his long white hair spilled around him. Whatever magic had subdued him did not kill him, he was merely unconscious. "Kagome-sama, he said something to you. What did he say?"

Kagome opened her mouth and whispered, "He… he told me he loved me."

Everyone took a step back from Kagome. "What?" Inuyasha roared. "Who the fuck is this demon to you Kagome?"

"He's my son." Kagome whispered effectively startling everyone, "He said, _'__Aishiteru__… __okaa-sama__'_." After a moment her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell over on the demons form passing out.


	5. Chapter 5

"You didn't have to just drop him like that." Sango muttered for probably the hundredth time.

"Feh." Inuyasha folded his arms and turned his head to the side angrily. "Bastard deserved it."

"Though…" Miroku was sitting in the corner of the hut, his staff against his shoulder. "…unless your father had another son… then we should not dismiss this."

"Shut up Miroku." Inuyasha shot back.

"I agree with the houshi, we cannot overlook this because of how we feel." Kikyou reminded Inuyasha.

Inuyasha spared a glance at Kikyou.

Miroku nodded his head looking pensively over to the form of the demon that was lying on the ground in a crumpled heap. Overruled by everyone Inuyasha had grudgingly dragged him back to the empty hut leaving behind a trail of dark blood and tossed him in a corner. Without adding what this demon had told Kagome her first assessment of him was correct. Whoever this was, it was clearly not Sesshoumaru and by his anger to that name and his curiosity to Inuyasha's name this person knew Sesshoumaru intimately enough to despise him and perhaps heard of Inuyasha.

His clothing was peculiar and absolutely foreign to anything Miroku had ever seen, black leather stitched solidly with strange patterns in the hide and pieces of odd items strapped to a belt with a thick leather panels hanging down to the ground over one hip in some form of light armor. The stranger yet was the dark silver metal band around his neck, strong enough to subjugate a very large and very angry taiyoukai. Whatever that was perhaps in this laid the truth of his identity and origins. If one added the facts he presented… it made no sense. Kagome was far younger than he was taiyoukai of that size and strength would be well over a century old even older.

Kagome stirred. She slowly opened her eyes to see Sango leaning over her patting her forehead with a washcloth. "Sango?"

"You fainted." Sango patted Kagome's face lightly.

The world came crashing down around her to the last thing she heard before she fainted. _'__Mother?__'_ Her eyes widened when she felt that presence close by and she shot upwards sitting up twisting around to see the figure lying on the ground on the other side of the hut.

"You'll make yourself dizzy." Sango reached out to take Kagome's shoulders but the girl stood up away from her.

Kagome stalked forward ignoring everyone around her. When Inuyasha stood in front of her she reached out and pushed him to the side ignoring him.

"Aren't you even listening to me?" Inuaysha yelled at her.

Kikyou grabbed Inuyasha's wrist catching his attention. She gave him a stern look before slowly shaking her head. No one corners an injured animal, taiyoukai or not. They were all in concurrence that the only person who could or should confront him was Kagome judging by his reaction to her they knew he would not hurt her.

Kagome looked down at the unconscious demon lying in an odd position. She turned to look at Inuyasha.

"What?"

"You didn't have to drag _and_ drop him like this." She barked. He was lying on his side his back towards her, his arm was twisted in what looked like an uncomfortable position, his hair a tangled bloody mess on the ground around him covering his face.

"My point exactly." Sango folded her arms and glared at Inuyasha.

"I have to agree with Sango, not the best ambassadorial tactic my friend." If this demon was hostile, dragging him by his arm through the forest floor then throwing him on the ground was not the most idealistic way to gain any favors.

"Feh."

With care Kagome gripped his shoulder pulling him onto his back. His arm fell to the side, long claws gleaming in the low flickering light of the fire. Kagome leaned back on her knees and simply looked down at him. His long white hair fell around his form in disarray only coming to his waist in length, touched with a hint of blue and lavender crystalline sheen. His skin was very pale contrasting to thick lashes and black lining with smoky shadow and well-known bold red lids. The striking crescent moon was very prominent on his face but…

Kagome leaned down and narrowed her eyes, "His markings…" She whispered leaning down to brush her fingers against his blood stained alabaster cheeks. They were faintly there more like a hazy discoloration of those two prominent markings but no one would even see them unless you were specifically looking for them. She looked to Sango who knew more about demonology than anyone else here. "They're there but very faded."

"He could be really young…" Sango looked at the length of his body that almost stretched from wall to wall. "…or those simply are his markings."

"Are you sure he is not… a she?" Miroku muttered as he was leaning over Kagome to get a better view of the demon with the pretty face.

"You got something stuck in your eye Miroku?" Inuyasha grabbed his collar pulling him backwards.

"I was just saying someone should check." Miroku nervously laughed.

Kagome gave Miroku a 'look' from over her shoulder, "You offering?"

Miroku's eyes widened at Kagome's bluntness.

Sango's eyes were wide, "You're just unbelievable!"

"You mistake me my dearest Sango. My tastes are quite palatable I assure you." He held up both arms and waved them about.

Kagome looked down at the metal band around his neck, the one that harmed him. It was a solid silver collar a few inches tall. This thing bothered her it held magic she had never felt before, she couldn't sense it now but she knew it was there. Why was it on him and who put it on him?

When he stirred she leaned away from him watching as he tilted his head to the side, lids fluttering before they slowly opened and he looked up at her, sapphire animal eyes met human rounded irises and held.

Everyone stood silently, a few tense and slowly resting their hands on their weapons just in case.

He said nothing, just stared blankly upward into eyes as intensely blue as his own. Kagome broke the silence, "We brought you here… after you… after it..." She watched him look up to the ceiling of the hut before he looked around not sparing a glance to anyone. After his assessment of the hut his eyes snapped to Kikyou for a moment, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion before he looked back at her with a raised brow.

Kagome gulped nervously. "You were hurt? Do you remember what happened before we woke you?"

"Was I alone?"

His unexpected question caused Kagome to start and Inuyasha to growl. His voice was deep and rich like Sesshoumaru's but spoken softly added with a beautiful foreign accent. "Y… yes… you were alone." He sat up but wavered and almost fell over if it wasn't for Kagome who reached out and took his shoulders.

He slumped forward holding the wall for support. Slowly he raised his left hand and reached up to his right shoulder where Kagome was holding him grasping at the air above it but finding nothing. Blue eyes widened and he sharply looked at his shoulder. Kagome let go of him and leaned away.

Kikyou notched and aimed an arrow at the demon in warning. He looked up at the ready priestess and disregarded her nonverbal threat.

"Are you missing… a… I guess it's a pelt." Kagome never knew what that thing Sesshoumaru carried with him was called. He rested his feet on the ground draping his arms over his bent knees bowing his head before he reached up and rubbed his face sighing softly. "Are you alright?"

He slowly looked up and stared at her. For his lack of coloring his eyes seemed to contrast greatly against his pale skin, like the crescent on his forehead as though it were simply another demonic attribute.

He may be a demon but they were… _her_ eyes.

He watched at how she looked at him, "Are you well?"

"Huh?" She wasn't the one with a huge bloody gash on the side of their head and a trail of blood from their lips. He held up his hand and very gently he brushed her cheek and the single tear that was marring her skin. Kagome leaned back away from him and suddenly the room felt small. "I…" She closed her eyes, "I need to think for a bit."

Everyone watched as Kagome stood up and walked out of the hut.

.

**The Next Door**

**Five.**

.

'_What __an __insufferable __bastard!__'_ Tensai watched him carry both pelts over his right shoulder as he silently walked through the thick woods. He had just wrapped it around his shoulder next to his other one and taken it with him. She ran to catch up with the pack following them deeper into the forest trying to get the pelt back with no use.

Jakken had just about enough of her, "Stop following us!"

"I don't know where the bloody hell we are!" She pointed to the nearest tree, "That's a tree, that over there is a tree and that's a tree over there… we're surrounded by them!"

"Because we're in a forest stupid!" He waved his staff at her.

"I am not stupid you're stupid!" She accused him.

Rin turned around and rushed back to the young woman grabbing her hand and pulling her forward. Her master had not said a word to her or anyone since she said he had a son. She could tell the girl had no idea how to find her way out of the forest and she held too many secrets to just leave her alone. Aside from that she was funny. She liked to fight with Jakken and talk to herself a lot in strange language.

"He is going to be _**so**_ mad at me. What am I going to tell him?" Tensai coughed and sweetly mocked her own voice, "Most wonderful exalted and very deadly one I lost your mokomoko because YOUR FATHER STOLE IT!" She was beginning to hyperventilate. "What am I going to do? What am I going to do?" She felt a tug on her hand and looked down at the girl who was urging her forward again.

"Does Lord Sesshoumaru really have a son?" Rin asked trying to get the girl from worrying so much.

"Oh yes he's the best!" Tensai raised her hands up in the air. "He's strong… and very handsome… and he's my best friend!"

"Stop encouraging her you brat."

"He's smart and funny… well not funny… but the best part is he doesn't explode!"

Sesshoumaru slowly turned his head slightly over his shoulder giving her a 'what the fuck are you talking about' look.

"You're lying wench the master doesn't have a son."

"What do you mean doesn't have a son? He should be born already."

Jakken shook his head glaring at her.

"Your eyes aren't blue." She whispered very softly as she tried to place just exactly _**when**_ she was. "Not married, no children…" Her eyes widened, "No… no way! What year is it?" She asked the young girl.

"Year?" Rin asked.

"Calendar, era, year… what time is it?" She asked the imp but he stared blankly at her. "Emperor?" He shook his head, "Provinces?" She began to tick down Japan's presidents and political history getting no response when one name struck. "Is Nobunaga in power?"

"That crazy fool?" Jakken had heard of that stupid foolish human.

Her eyes went wide, "That's not possible we _**cannot**_ be this far back!"

"What… what!" Jakken did not like her surprised look. He would rather have her crazed look. Rin cocked her head to the side and stared not understanding anything.

"This wasn't even supposed to happen, I shouldn't even be here!" When she realized no one had any idea what she was talking about she waved her arms dramatically, "I come from far into the future."

"The future?" Rin cocked her head to the side.

"Hundreds of years into the future, where I'm from this isn't a forest anymore." Tensai looked around to the dark wood.

"That is a wild tale you stupid hanyou!" Jakken waved his staff at her.

"Hey I have a college degree that makes you stupid! And stop calling me hanyou I have a name, and its MISS Tensai to you!" She pointed at the imp, "He would never let anyone call me _hanyou_ or _half__breed_."

Jakken narrowed his eyes and muttered, "Even if you're telling the truth which you aren't… why would any son of Sesshoumaru-sama hang around with some crazy hanyou?" Jakken spat out as he was walking away from her.

"MISS Hanyou!" She growled loudly, "BECAUSE I OWN HIM!"

Everyone stilled.

Tensai slapped her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide at the sight of golden narrowed eyes at her.

That was not the thing to say.

"You… you are so dead." Jakken muttered softly, he had never heard such a ridiculous thing before in his life.

"He… we… I…" Tensai gulped when the big scary demon turned fully to face her. "He's my fighter, my protector! It's not what you think." He started taking steps towards her and she had never known fear until this moment. It was even worse considering he bore striking resemblance to her protector.

She had to think and think fast. When he came dangerously close she held up her hands, "Wait… I can prove it to you!"

"Why should Lord Sesshoumaru not kill you where you stand?" Jakken yelled at her.

She felt very small as the shadow of the elder demon loomed over her. She reached up and pulled the lace collar of her dress to the side revealing two distinct scars that arched over her shoulder created by a specific pair of fangs and even more specific a caustic poison to scar even those that could regenerate. He stopped and narrowed his eyes dangerously. "I am protected by the House of the Moon. You're obligated to aide someone with this mark." She was playing a dangerous game but she had to get back to him and go home… now.

Jakken's eyes were huge, his mouth gaped open.

"I just want to get back to him please. After that you never have to see me… us again."

Sesshoumaru wanted to rip her throat out. It was the most audacious thing anyone had ever demanded of him. "If you are speaking a lie… I will dishonor my entire family line and kill you."

She gulped but nodded.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"What do you think Miroku?" Sango leaned over whispering to the houshi.

They were sitting on a fallen tree in front of a fire they'd created outside. The air was thick and it had nothing to do with the smoke of the fire. Miroku looked up to see the taiyoukai standing with his back to them, staring out into the forest the way in which Kagome had gone, the priestess needing desperate time to think alone. "I believe… there is more to this and we should not base our opinions on the matter yet."

Inuyasha was standing against the frame of the hut with his arms tightly folded, eyes narrowed as he glared at the figure across the camp from him. He was bristling. He had never felt so angry before in his life. If that bastard claimed Kagome was his mother… then it was fucking obvious who his father was. "You don't have to fucking stay here you know!"

The demon slowly turned his head to look at him for a moment, regarding him silently before he turned away from him but made no move to leave. He continued to gaze out in the forest the way Kagome had gone, eyes shifting from side to side with every noise ready to rush out at a moment's notice. "She don't need you protecting her, I protect her."

"Inuyasha it is best to let him alone and wait for Kagome-sama to return from her much needed solitude." Miroku warned the hanyou not to do anything rash.

"Hey shitface I'm talking to you!"

Miroku sighed there was just no winning with his friend.

Kikyou pushed aside the bamboo curtain and stepped out. "Inuyasha." Kikyou just about had enough with his insolence.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to argue but was met with Kikyou's cold glare. "Why are you encouraging this can't you tell he's dangerous and lying?"

"It is not our place to interfere in this." Kikyou informed him. "We do not know the particulars of what has happened to the well or who this person truly is, we should before we easily dismiss anything because of how we _**feel**_. Kagome has a right to these things, because they both have to do with her."

Inuyasha snapped his mouth shut.

.

…

.

The sound of trickling water from a small stream flowing into a still lake surrounded by cattails and lily pads had no effect on her sullen mood. The fireflies dancing over the water, the sound of the frogs in the distance did nothing to ease the pain in her heart that seemed to grow day by day.

The cold breeze against her skin caused her to shiver. Rubbing her arms she realized how cold it was, how late in the day she was and how long she had been out here staring at this small lake alone. It would not help anyone if she were to catch a cold she'd drag them all backwards. She didn't even have a scarf, it had been left it at home last time she was there complaining that her bag was heavy enough already.

How she would give anything to have stuffed it in her pack and brought it with her.

Her blue eyes cast downwards to the mossy ground.

Standing up slowly she turned and left the calm serenity that offered her no peace. Her mind was too troubled to be here. Everything was so ridiculously complicated that her mind didn't even know where to begin.

So she did nothing, just stared.

Raising her hand she brushed a branch to the side as she waded through the tall ferns carefully trying not to slip and fall on the mossy ground. The inevitable happened and she'd had enough time to grab a low hanging branch not to completely fall on her ass. The last thing she wanted was Inuyasha coming to save her from an undignified position.

The last thing she wanted to see was… a demon who called her mother.

She knew her friends had been giving her the space she needed after the Shikkon no Tama was gone and the well sealed her in this time. They understood in the course of a single moment she had lost everything she had held most dear. They waited for her to come out of her solace quietly offering their support.

But it seemed as though for every step forward she took something got left behind, she'd lost something else that was precious to her. She tried not to be selfish, but it was hard not to lament her loss whenever she saw Kikyou. And her family isn't the only thing she was now missing.

'_Aishiteru.'_

Two years she had followed, two years she had been by his side. She loved him, as rash and childish as he was she still loved him. Yet her presence, the sight of her always kept him in his past. He had failed Kikyou, and her life, sight and presence was a constant reminder of that failure.

She began to understand how Inuyasha felt.

'_Aishiteru… okaa-sama.'_

Kagome stopped walking and leaned against a tree closing her eyes. Was it selfish of her to want to believe that maybe the strange demon was telling the truth? Was it selfish of her to hope that she still had a connection to a family even if it was from the most unlikeliest and most unbelievable of sources?

Maybe for now… she'd listen to what he had to say, the demon with her eyes.

Standing she straightened her crumpled uniform and purposefully walked back to camp. She ignored Inuyasha's loud ranting. Rolling her eyes she knew he had less tact than a nerd with delusions of grandeur. When she broke out of the woods everyone turned around at her entrance. She ignored their stares and walked right up to the tall demon. "We need to talk."

The taiyoukai nodded his head to the petite priestess, "Some questions must remain unanswered."

"Fine. Whatever you feel you have to keep secret but this is for my peace of mind because frankly I've had a run of bad luck. But I swear if you lie to me I'll… think of something to make you regret it." She warned him with a wagging of her finger for emphasis. He raised a brow but otherwise said nothing. It was amusing considering their drastic height difference but if he wanted in her good graces the best way to do that is to be truthful.

The stoic demon merely nodded once.

"Good." Just by looking at him she could glean a few answers to questions but those made little to no sense. He wore black pants, black leather boots and a black fitted shirt of leather and dark wool. Aside from his strong accent and partly torn clothing it proved that either he was not Japanese or did not live in this country.

She was petite by standard but he still towered over her small frame. Standing straight the top of her head was just below his shoulders. His hair was long but not as dramatically long as Sesshoumaru's or as straight. The silvery white blue hair with hints of lavender fell to his waist fanning out around his shoulders and face with thin bangs and wisps that framed his face. It was his eyes that bore striking resemblance to hers, the same hue of blue she had inherited from her father.

He took a step to the side and motioned they should sit by the fire. Perhaps her sniffling and shivering made it apparent that she was freezing. Sheepishly she sat down close to the fire. He sat down across from her and waited patiently. Kagome spared her friends glances as they stood beside her for support. Sango squeezed her shoulder and she softly thanked her.

Inuyasha sat on the furthest log with his arms folded tightly, leg twitching. Kagome coughed in her hand clearing her throat thinking what to ask and how exactly to ask. "What are you?" She blurted out and realized that was a stupid question to begin with.

"I am a demon."

"I can tell that." She snapped at him. When he stared stoically at her she blushed at her automatic response. He wasn't being a smart ass she just asked a stupid question. "Sorry." She realized this wasn't Inuyasha she was speaking to. Clearing her thoughts she began with a safer question, "Let's start with your name."

He stared, staying quiet.

"But you know my name." Kagome softly said. "It would only be fair if I knew yours." She amended, "Even if I am to know it in the future, your future."

"Clever." He gave her the ghost of a smile when she blushed at the compliment. "I am Ser Total Lunar Eclipse, firstborn son of The Inu no Taisho of the House of the Moon." He watched her reaction, her eyes widened, her mouth open in awe. "Just Lunar will suffice."

"That's a great name." Kagome really liked his name it just fit him perfectly. Her rebellious mind wondered if she came up with that name and hoped she had before… his _father _did. She was about to introduce everyone until he stopped her.

"I know your companions by name."

"You do?" Kagome blinked. He nodded. Kagome opened her mouth then snapped it shut looking over to everyone who merely stared at her then the demon before them. "But you sound like you've never seen Inuyasha before."

"I know them by name and reputation rather than face."

"Oh." Slowly everyone turned to Miroku who been staring at the demon until he realized everyone's eyes were on him. If he knew them by reputation than everyone knew Miroku probably put some tarnish on it. The monk blushed and held up his hands in surrender.

"You know I'm going to ask you why you think I'm your mother. But not yet. I don't think I can take the shock yet Lunar." Sighing she asked a safer question, "Do you know what happened in the forest?"

"Aye."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

He thought for a moment before answering, "It was a miscalculation."

"Okaaaay." Kagome sighed, "Please, I need to know what happened to the forest."

"There was a variable introduced that disrupted the conservation of mass and energy. An untested power supply was added into the equation that had ill effects on the machine."

"Machine." Kagome said aloud, "What machine, what power?"

Lunar held up a hand palm outward to stop her line of questioning. "Simply put, it failed."

"Machine… power…" Kagome whispered. A demon like this wouldn't be speaking of machinery and mathematics. She could only deduce one thing, "You're from the future."

Everyone was waiting for his answer with baited breath. He folded his arms elegantly, "As are you Lady Kagome." A round of gasps were heard, stunned and surprised that someone would simply know something so secretly kept among them. "Surprised?" He murmured, clearly amused that he wouldn't know his own mother's origins.

The priestess nodded a few times. "When?" Kagome whispered when she finally composed herself yet was still in disbelief. "When are you from?"

He shook his head not wishing to answer that question.

Kagome nodded nervously. Seeing the demon cautiously skirt around specific answers made her wonder about what damage she had already caused just being here inadvertently. It made her somewhat ashamed of introducing items into the past from the future.

Miroku asked one of his own questions, "So you did not come by way of the well?" When the demon's eyes shifted to him he was stunned at just how identical their eye coloring was. "For the sake of Kagome-sama, as that is the portal that takes her home and it was destroyed."

Lunar turned to look at his mother's young face startled at the news. "The well was destroyed?"

"Y…yes." Kagome whispered softly.

He stared at the ground as he took the news. His mother was here, and by his hand he had sealed her to this time. _'__Coincidental __occurrence?__' _Had their mistake set things in motion? Or destroyed them? _'__This __is __not __right__…'_ He looked up to the much younger version of his mother. _'__The __past __is __being __rewritten.__'_ It was not by his hand that she was forced to remain in this time. "I cannot tell you your future." He saw her eager eyes with the questions already forming but he just couldn't tell her. _'__The __law __of __probability __states __that __for __each __choice __we __take __parallel __worlds __form __of __the __forsaken __alternative.__'_

He hesitated a moment, looking up to his mother's former self and truly apologized, "Gomen nasai… haha-ue."

"Eh?" Kagome's eyes widened at the title.

Inuyasha finally stood up seeing the other male speaking to Kagome in such a familiar way. It made his skin crawl. "So what the fuck makes you think she's your mother?"

Miroku, Sango glared at Inuyasha for his lack of tact. Kikyou covered her eyes in annoyance.

Lunar raised an eyebrow to the rather stupid question, "I have my mother's eyes."

His golden eyes widened at the demon's statement and he couldn't help but stare at their very distinct color. "Keh!" Inuyasha folded his arms and stuck his nose in the air.

Lunar narrowed his eyes slightly at the hanyou, "Can you not sense it?"

Inuyasha bristled, it was the reason he was so wary around the demon when he first smelled him out in the forest.

Kagome turned to Inuaysha noticing he was stiff and tense, "Sense what?"

Inuyasha growled lowly, "He smells like you, and… feels like you."

"Feels?" Kagome was confused and looked to the taiyoukai for understanding.

Lunar watched the lady. "Can you not feel it as well priestess?"

Kagome blushed and looked to Kikyou for support. "I… am not properly schooled. There was something I felt earlier, that's how I found you."

"Your aura's sing in harmony." Kikyou added.

"But you're a full blooded demon." Kagome whispered watching him nod. "I can't be your mother, you'd be hanyou."

"You say you are not schooled but that does not change the fact that you are a powerful priestess." He watched her blush prettily at the compliment.

"That'd still make you hanyou." Inuyasha glared.

He hesitated a moment, shoulder's tensing, "_**He**_ is powerful."

It was evident when Lunar said the word _**'**__**he**__**'**_ that it was hesitant yet pointedly stressed. They also caught the demon's rather angry reaction when Inuyasha referred to him by his older brother's name. Miroku cleared his throat, "Pardon the question Lord Lunar but who exactly is your father?"

Sapphire eyes narrowed slightly as he glared at the houshi for his impertinence.

Miroku made a sign of peace gesture with his hands. "We know who we _think_ is your father but I am taught not to assume things."

Lunar's eyes shifted from the houshi to the rather dejected form of his young mother. She seemed nervous with all this talk of his father, as though she did not want to hear the answer to that specific question and yet there was a spike of fear in her scent. Was she afraid of the Inu no Taisho? Luckily the hanyou's lack of tact filled in his refusal to verbally confirm what was so obvious to see.

"Is that why you don't like being mistaken for him?" Inuyasha snorted.

To the silent relief of the priestess Lunar changed the subject. "When am I?"

"Japan's warring states era, around the 16th century." Kagome answered.

Lunar nodded once accepting this fate… for now. Sapphire eyes slanted up to the tiny priestess before him. It was evident she wasn't mated at this point she did not hold the Inu no Taisho in any regard. She seemed quite young… very young. "I am not in my past."

Kagome gulped.

"I am in yours."

"Mine?" Kagome whispered. "But why would you…" She stopped speaking when she realized something. Maybe the fates didn't have it completely out for her, perhaps in some odd way they gave her something she needed. _'__It __took __you __here __because __maybe __**I **__**needed **__**you**__.__'_

His eyes caught her expression. This time he reached out and held her chin forcing her to look at him. He saw the deep rooted pain in her eyes. She was never good at hiding her emotions. They stared at one another for a moment before he nodded his head once knowing what she was thinking, feeling.

Inuyasha stood up, glaring at the man who touched her so casually without warrant. Kikyou's hand gripping his arm kept him at bay.

Kagome gave him a watery smile thanking him silently for his physical comfort. Her eyes wandered to the side of his face to the rather nasty welt marring his beautiful face. It was far better than when they found him but seeing the discolored skin and scars and dried blood down the length of his stunning hair caused her to internally wince. "You're hurt."

"A small price to endure compared to that which I have caused you."

Kagome shook her head, "I'll find my way home I always do."

'_Always __the __optimist.__'_ He nodded, "I am taiyoukai I heal quickly."

"Well can I at least do something about it?" She squeaked fiddling with her hands itching to bandage the side of his face. But even though he claimed to be her son, had her eyes he was still taiyoukai… and a rather passively aggressive one at that.

Plus he looked… _a __lot_… like his father.

Kagome spared the dark metal collar a glance, "What is that? Why did that hurt you?"

Lunar reached up and rested his hand on the cool metal, "There is no need to worry about this." When she was about to argue he shook his head brooking no argument.

"Well… okay I guess." She didn't like the fact he kept side stepping some of her questions that she really wanted to know, "Your friend, you said you were with someone. What do they look like?"

"They are hanyou."

Inuyasha glared. "Why the fuck would _**you**_ be traveling with a hanyou?"

His answer took everyone back. Tapping his collar with a claw he simply stated, "Because I belong to her."

.


	6. Chapter 6

And Kagome asked the one question Inuyasha knew that she was going to ask and dreaded anyway.

"Can I at least help you find your friend?"

Blue eyes stared at her for a full minute before he inclined his head once.

.

**The Next Door**

**Six.**

.

"Kagome… a word." Inuyasha didn't spare her a glance as he brushed past her and stood in front of the hut.

Kagome turned to follow but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She looked up to the large pale hand on her shoulder, "It's alright." He retracted his hand but kept his eyes sternly on Inuyasha who merely glared back at him.

Sango folded her arms and leaned against the frame of the door, "She's not on trial here." She reminded Inuyasha.

"Feh." Inuyasha folded his arms and thrust his nose in the air looking away from the taijiya. He was about to brush past her when the demon huntress grabbed his upper arm. He glared at her.

"Don't treat her as though she _is_." Sango warned him before letting go of his arm.

"I believe I will sit in this conversation." Kikyou followed after Kagome catching the relief in her eyes.

.

…

.

Kikyou was watching him intently. Kagome was sitting at her side looking downcast to the wood planks of the hut nervously scuffing her feet. "Speak your mind Inuyasha." She finally asked ceasing his insufferable pacing.

Inuyasha stopped and turned to Kagome, "What the hell are you thinking Kagome?"

"What do you mean _'__what __the __hell __are __you __thinking__'_?" Kagome shot back. "Why shouldn't I offer to help him?"

"Just because he claims to be your _**son**_ doesn't mean we can put off our business to help him."

"That's enough Inuyasha." Kikyou intervened, "We have aided many villages and persons in need, not only is it my duty as a priestess but it is also my moral character as well as Kagome's. As far as whom he is or claims to be this is not a reason to not help or at least offer it."

Kagome looked up at Kikyou with wide eyes. At one time Kikyou did not even regard her existence, but ever since she had returned to the land of the living she had been exceptionally kind to her and just now she had even praised her. Kikyou slowly turned and looked down at her, brown eyes stern and unwavering, "I… I don't know what to believe Kikyou."

"The question isn't if we believe his origins or not, it is what do we do next." Kikyou told her, "You offered help and now the question is… how?"

"We have to find his friend, and get him home."

"You mean his master?" Inuyasha snickered but instantly got two glares aimed his way. His amusement died and vowed never to return again. "Hey wait a minute what about Naraku?"

"What about Naraku?" Kagome stared.

"He could be Naraku's spawn!" Inuyasha glared. "Ever thought of that?"

"Of course I have." Kagome shook her head, "But even though Kagura was his offspring she was never really full demon, strong yes, taiyoukai never."

"Kagome is correct Naraku could not create a being such as this. Kagura was an empty shell filled in with the spirit of the wind." Kikyou folded her arms, "And there is the matter of tetsusaiga."

"That's what I don't get!" He rested his hand on the katana's worn tattered hilt.

"Point being, he is no spawn of Naraku." Kikyou settled the matter.

Inuyasha growled lowly, "Fine, but we're still looking for him or did you forget Kagome?"

"Of course I haven't forgotten but right now this is more important."

He snorted, "You didn't get shit in your brains again did you?"

"Ugh **sit**!"

Kikyou dispassionately looked down at the crumpled form of Inuyasha, "Without the Shikkon no Tama Naraku and even other demons are not as much of a threat. But I do warn you Kagome that Naraku is deceitful and now that we do not know what he aims to do he is perhaps more dangerous." She chided Kagome as well.

Inuyasha plucked himself off the ground once the command wore off. "I'm not going to go out of my way to help _**your**_ son." He walked out of the hut with whatever dignity he had left.

Kikyou watched Inuyasha stomp around the campsite yelling at whoever he crossed. Their companions wisely kept quiet ignoring his ranting. She reached up and pinched the bridge of her nose. "He is not always like this is he?"

"Well yes if he doesn't get his way. After a while you get used to it. You already know that under that tough exterior he's a bit of a softie."

"I know." Kikyou thought aloud watching his outbursts.

Kagome took off her shoe and tapped it against the wall of the hut upside down to shake the sand out of it. "What if… what if he's right Kikyou?"

"The demon called Lunar Eclipse?" Kikyou folded her arms, "I can give my opinion on the matter but I believe you should find that out yourself."

"But that would mean that me and… I can't believe that." Kagome shook her head, "I can't even wrap my mind around it."

"Do not think on it. Keep your mind focused, as much as you need to find a way home we must help him find one as well."

"You're right." She looked out to their small group and then to the lone demon that stood away from the rest looking out into the forest. It wasn't a 'what if' for him. In his lifeline she was his mother and Sesshoumaru was his father their future and his past were already set. Her eyes widened, "Kikyou… what if… what if… this'll be a problem."

"I told you not to dwell on it."

"You saw how Lunar reacted when Inuyasha called him Sesshoumaru, when Miroku asked him if Sesshoumaru was his father. Lunar was about ready to kill them both. I don't think they should meet." She shivered. _'__I __don__'__t __think __I __**could **__see __Sesshoumaru __again __either.__'_

Kikyou opened her mouth and shut it. She was well aware what the group and more specifically Inuyasha thought of the taiyoukai but this was an entirely different scenario. Kagome had no regard for the elder brother of Inuyasha either. It was plainly evident what this demon thought of the one called Sesshoumaru, the one that was his father. "Taijiya?"

Sango poked her head into the hut, "I heard." She stepped into the hut ducking her head at the low ceiling, "On top of that, they're both alpha males, very vicious and powerful ones at that even."

"Well Sesshoumaru pretty much steers clear of Inuyasha." Kagome thought back to the last time she had seen the taiyoukai, "After Naraku disappeared we haven't seen or heard from him."

"He may steer clear of Inuyasha because they don't like each other but powerful demons can sense one another and will fight for superiority. And what if Lunar senses Sesshoumaru? Do we know Lunar won't go after Sesshoumaru?" Sango watched the two priestesses stiffen at the thought, "It's something to consider." Sango paused for a moment, "We also can't count on Inuyasha to not go looking for trouble." Sango nervously shifted on one foot as she stared at Kagome, "Maybe you can stick around Lunar for a bit, just to keep the peace between him and Inuyasha."

"You're right." Kagome thought aloud. Kagome sighed once, her shoulders sagged before she suddenly looked up and with a fierce concentration in her eyes she clapped once, "Alright… I can do this."

"That's the spirit sweetheart." Sango patted her shoulder.

Kikyou and Sango watched Kagome walk out with a confident stride. Kikyou turned and looked up at the demon huntress. "What weren't you telling her?"

Sango whispered, "We need to keep Kagome away from Inuyasha as well. He is a dominant half dog after all and he sees Kagome as part of his pack under his protection."

"I can understand that." Kikyou knew what the demon huntress was hinting towards. "And Lunar seems quite possessive as well."

"I don't know this demon he may not be willing to put up with Inuyasha throwing his weight around all the time." Sango sighed, "And we all know Inuyasha's insecurity requires him to do that a lot."

"But that isn't all you are worried over." Kikyou could see the girl's pensive look.

"There isn't an easier way to say this. Inuyasha still has feelings for Kagome, although she's never been with another man Lunar is the progeny of her and Sesshoumaru. He'll want to… get rid of the smell. It's instinct."

Kikyou nodded her head, "I see."

"Whatever happens, don't let her take the rosary off. Just in case."

Kikyou stood up elegantly and turned to the taijiya, "You never told Kagome the risks to her should we run into the taiyoukai."

"We've never unexpectedly encountered him before he's always off the beaten path."

Kikyou stared at the taijiya, "You say that Inuyasha's instinct may cause him to lose it because of Lunar's scent and appearance… what about the taiyoukai? Would he want to… add to her smell now that they're son is here and his scent is distinctly not on her? You see the way Lunar reacts to his father's name, demons are not known for their love and compassion with humans… it is possible their union was _forced_."

Sango already knew this, "We need out of this forest."

.

…

.

Blue eyes gazed down at the inner workings of an intricately designed silver pocket watch that rested in the palm of his hand.

"So you are a man, right?"

Shutting the watch Lunar tucked it away sparing a glance to the monk who had been quietly inching his way towards him. He didn't bother answering that question.

"I was just making sure." Miroku held up both his hands smiling. "You see you have a very distinct face…" Miroku trailed off looking at the tall demons profile. It seemed every greater powerful taiyoukai had a strikingly beautiful appeal to them. Sesshoumaru wasn't the first he had met with such androgynous characteristics and elegant fluid motions but even against his father Lunar was downright gorgeous. He could put most highly sought after geisha's to shame. It was hard **not** to look at him.

"You are not the first to mistake me."

"Oh good." Miroku put a hand to his chest as a bit of relief flooded him. "No offense to you of course." Lunar was surprisingly tall, but quite thin with broad shoulders and carried the same deep voice and tone as Sesshoumaru and that alone proved his gender. His frame hinted young but with taiyoukai it was difficult to decipher age. "Ne, Lord Lunar may I ask a question?"

"I am male you can cease dissuading the taijiya that I am not."

Miroku nervously laughed, "You can hear that far huh?" He mentally berated himself for forgetting.

"Ask your question." Lunar allowed.

"The pelt you wear… I mean we've seen… him wear it as well. What is it exactly?"

"Let me guess, it's a fucking tail." Inuyasha stalked up to them after being banished out of the hut. He'd had the unfortunate opportunity to be wrapped by the pelt before and it almost crushed him. Yet he was curious about that thing as well.

Lunar glanced at the hanyou before looking out into the woods again. "The Inu no Taisho cut off part of his at the time of my birth and it was bequeathed to me, grew with me, is commanded by me and becomes part of me, an extension of myself coupled with my sire's power."

"I see… like a physical presence of your sire and birthright such as the mark on your forehead." Miroku began to understand.

"That's a pretty big fucking memento." Inuyasha muttered, "So let me get this straight, it's a part of you… does it hurt you if someone cuts it?"

"It is felt." Lunar answered. _'__It __is __excruciating.__'_ Not having the ever present pelt with him made him uneasy.

Everyone turned when the flap to the hut was pushed aside and Kagome strolled out purposefully until she saw everyone looking at her, then she blushed and nervously walked over to her bag.

Miroku saw Sango motioning him from the corner of his eye a few moments later. He excused himself politely and walked over to her.

Kagome's brown bag was the second incarnation of her yellow bag that had been thoroughly destroyed when a pack of boar demons stomped through their camp. Most of her books and provisions had been destroyed, those that had miraculously made it through (aka her math book) was left at Kaede's for safe keeping.

She picked up her bag about to shrug it on her shoulder when someone plucked it out of her hand. Slowly she looked up to see Lunar loop one of the straps on his shoulder before looking down at her. "Um… arigato."

"I don't mean to intrude." Miroku approached, "There is a small trading village not too far away we can reach before too late. There is a trader of great stature that owes me a favor, I believe after such a long stretch proper beds would be welcome."

"Yea yea, I know you're all tired of me making you sleep out in the woods." Inuyasha growled.

"Not at all my friend, I would just like to resupply as our provisions are low, he may also have news if there was someone lost in the forest." Miroku looked to the tall demon, he was injured as well. Although he fought fluidly he had a limp and the side of his face was still openly bleeding and he had bruises marring his exposed skin.

"What, did you swindle him or make him believe you saw ominous clouds?"

"I am shocked." Miroku folded his arms, "He is more a swindler than most I know."

"Yourself included?" Sango folded her arms and glared. Miroku coughed and found a rock rather interesting.

"Whatever." Inuyasha muttered then he heard the thunder overhead and sighed.

"See, another reason to make haste. I'm sure we'd all like to keep dry as well." Miroku wisely put.

"Fine… fine." Inuyasha muttered as he walked out of the clearing into the woods.

Kikyou bowed her head to Miroku before following after Inuyasha.

Sango glanced over to Miroku when they started walking, "Thank you houshi-sama." She whispered softly. He nodded his head understanding the need to be out of the forest and the reasoning she had given him.

Lunar turned holding the priestess's bag slung over his shoulder and followed behind the others. He paused at rushed steps behind him.

_He rushed behind her as she ran ahead of him. She noticed he was lagging and stopped slowly looking over her shoulder. Through long rivers of ebony strands she gazed down at him with those striking eyes and at the sight of him she smiled beautifully. She extended her hand out towards him and wrapped her long delicate fingers around his small hand._

He looked over his shoulder to the petite priestess who was slightly dragging her feet and watched as she tripped over a root falling to the ground. Reaching down he held out his hand to her. She tilted her head to the side before cautiously slipping her hand in his, his long fingers curled around her tiny hand. _'__The __tides __have __turned __indeed.__'_

She looked down at their joined hands and gave him a smile before they began walking hand and hand.

Inuyasha turned away from the sight.

.


	7. Chapter 7

"The odd fire in the sky drove out most of those living in the woods." The rotund small man rubbed the hairs on his chin as he spoke. "We've been sending search parties."

"No doubt to make sure everyone out there is alright… and of course any possessions left in abandoned huts." Miroku sipped his tea.

"I could not allow goods to perish in the rain." He grinned, "My friend knows me well… but then… I know him to." The man leaned forward and whispered loudly motioning the monk's friends around him.

"You don't need to whisper or try to blackmail him we all already know his dirty secrets." Sango folded her arms and glared at the houshi. "Why am I feeling like I would have taken my chances in the forest?"

Miroku laughed nervously, "You put me on the spot Sango dear. I didn't know where else to go on such short notice."

The traders lodge was the biggest structure in the large trading city between two major routes. It had several floors, a few rooms for nightly rental… other rooms for _other_ activities and stage for dancing girls. How Miroku had come to know such a person was beyond everyone, they were sure he swindled anyone who had a place such as this and wouldn't be welcomed anymore.

They had been given an audience in a large private room at the back of the main floor of the inn where the businessman sat in massive decorated pillows drinking sake waited on hand and foot but some… rather _young_ looking servants. Miroku and Sango were kneeling before him as everyone else sat behind them.

"Well my friend we will only intrude on your hospitality for a night." Miroku stood slowly.

"Just a night? I thought you would make yourself at home much longer." The man patted Miroku on the back rather hard after he stood. "Especially with such fine companions…" His eyes lingered on the taijiya and her exceptionally tight warrior outfit she glared at him.

"Look elsewhere lecher." Sango growled lowly making sure her hand rested on her katana hilt.

"Pardon lady huntress I am merely a man with such weaknesses." His eyes lingered to the one in red and white with long flowing hair and fierce eyes. _'__Such __a __beautiful __creature.__'_

"What the hell are you looking at?" Inuyasha growled.

He let his eyes roam to the small girl in the back who was less volatile and less clothed as well. The rain had done her clothing no favors as it clung tightly to her flesh transparent in its dampness. "You give an old man a good view Miroku, if you cannot stay then perhaps one of your lovely companions may want to stay a little longer." He murmured to Miroku.

The view was cut short by the tall imposing figure that had previously never said a word during this whole duration. Deep blue eyes stared down at him, narrowing in warning but he could not bring himself to speak let alone take his eyes off of this creature. Once he regained himself he slowly turned to his long time friend's son with a questioned look.

"Male." Miroku knew the question before he needed to voice it.

"Ah."

.

**The Next Door.**

**Seven.**

.

"I can't believe he stared at me like some… some…" Kagome was blushing furiously, "Worse than Miroku."

"He stared at almost all of us." Sango lathered her arms with soap, "Even Inuyasha… especially Inuyasha." She snickered remembering how the innkeeper was practically begging Inuyasha to take his gifts of wine, sake, women or anything he could lavish him with. The hanyou had leapt to the top of the inn and was probably up there right now staying the hell away from him.

Kagome was still flushed with anger. She sank down into the water to her chin and sulked.

"Maybe you should wear a kimono."

Kagome turned and stared at her with confused eyes. "Why?"

Sango didn't know how to break it to her. For the longest time they had been hinting to Kagome she should change, her modern clothing was getting dirty and unkempt with wear. Kagome did not know the way people would look at her in the past, she had a way home, a way to escape the comments villagers and men would throw her way. Blissfully ignorant is fine when you didn't live here or were going to stay, but now that she was part of this society…

Even Kikyou knew not to push the issue for her to wear a miko's garbs; that too was something Kagome would want to do herself not be forced into taking an even further step down the road to realization she was not going home. Perhaps they were asking too much of her, to leave behind that shred that kept her believing she would go home one day but no one wanted to tell her to let go of that, not yet.

But it wasn't just that Kagome was a growing young woman and her clothing wasn't… fitting in certain parts anymore. As petite as she was the girl had a figure to strike jealousy, the tight tops that were far too snug showing indents of her very womanly form and the short skirts showing off her toned legs did not help the appeal of a girl becoming a woman. Men were getting more blatant by strolling by and flipping her skirt upwards, this had happened several times already to the point they had been asked to leave because Inuyasha was about to kill every man he saw. "I mean it's your last uniform. And the weather has been bleak, when your clothes get wet they sort of get… transparent."

Both girls turned when they heard someone get into the hot spring on the other side of the rock wall to the men's side of the hotspring. They were armed with bottles of shampoo and rocks waiting to see if it was Miroku as he had gone to talk to the trader again and didn't know where he was. Not knowing where Miroku was, was about as bad as not knowing the subdue command for Inuyasha. When they heard the water settle on the other side they realized it was just another patron of the inn taking a bath.

"I could let you borrow my kimono Kagome." Sango offered hopeful to see Kagome in something other than her fuku that by all appearances did not look like it was going to last much longer.

"What's wrong with my uniform?"

"Well first of all you tripped and fell in mud."

"That's why I washed it." Kagome had spent a good amount of bathing time scrubbing her uniform clean. She sighed having to face the facts that this era had no bleach or laundry detergent and it was smelling kind of funky.

A very pronounced voice called out, "You will not wear that indecent garb."

Both girls stilled at the very eloquent voice from the other side of the rocks. Kagome swam over to the wall and looked over it to see Lunar seated in the water up to his shoulders leaning back with both elbows on the rock behind him with his eyes closed. She was taken aback by the ethereal creature before them. All his gleaming snowy hair was piled on top of his head held with a few sticks in a messy bun with straggling edges brushing his alabaster cheeks. She had cleaned his wound earlier when they settled their stuff into their rooms and it was looking a lot better than when she found him. The collar rested innocently around his neck, its shiny surface catching the low light of the lanterns belying its true darker nature.

If the indigo crescent moon and sapphire eyes wasn't enough to prove his parentage the double set of bold magenta stripes on his wrists did. _'__Is __he __really __my __son? __Could __something __so __beautiful __come __from __me?__'_ She'd been called cute and pretty but she never considered herself beautiful, Inuyasha was perhaps the first to agree with that statement. All her insecurities were dragged to the surface and she shied away from the sight of such a beautiful male even if he was her son lowering herself deeper into the water.

"Oh my." Sango whispered softly with wide eyes.

Slowly one eye opened to see the taijiya gawking at him before he shut his eyes not caring her stares.

Kagome turned away, covering the small star shaped scar at her hip. Her mind was reeling again, if Inuyasha found her completely flawed how… and just how in the hell did she and… "No." Kagome raised her hands and waved them in front of her face causing the two present to stare at her. She wasn't about to think about this. She said she wasn't going to and she was going to stand by her resolve. Wading to the edge she reached out for her fuku when his voice startled her.

"You will not resume wearing that." He voiced his command on the matter knowing the taijiya's reasoning was not working with the stubborn priestess.

Both girls were shocked for a full minute before Kagome reacted. Son or not no one was going to tell her what she could or could not wear. Raising her chin defiantly she wrapped her towel around herself and grabbed the green cloth, "It is not indecent in _**my**_ time."

"It is in _my_ time, and obviously in _this_ time. You will not wear it."

"Watch me." Kagome unfolded the green bundle in her hands and was surprised to see it wasn't her school uniform but a green obi wrapped around several layers of kimonos.

Sango stared at Kagome, then to the demon that lay emotionless with his eyes closed in the water. When did he switch her clothing? She saw Kagome drop her head hiding her eyes behind her bangs. Maybe he could talk some sense into her where the others could not. Deciding to retreat from this letting him handle it she dressed quickly gathering her things and bowing her head to the demon before scurrying off hoping this went well.

"What is this?" Kagome whispered.

Lunar stood walking to the rock wall she shied behind. He folded his arms resting them on the rock and leaned on them. "A gift." He did not understand her lack of response, the despondent state.

Kagome stoically looked at the layers of yukata she was given in different hues of light grey, the outermost one had black butterflies on the hem and as the design went up to the waist the butterflies became lighter colored in grey and sparing in numbers until they blended into the base color. The obi was the same emerald as her uniform.

The demon stepped out of the water wrapping a light yukata around himself. He walked towards the tiny priestess tying the sash around his waist and stood over her form. She was still clutching the kimono in front of her staring down at it. "Do you not like it?"

"No no… I mean yes." Kagome pressed the kimono to her chest and slowly looked up at the demon until she met his eyes… her eyes… her father's eyes.

"You do not like it." He frowned but was surprised when her eyes began to water and tears came running down her face. "Lady Kagome?"

Kagome flung herself into his chest, "I'll never see them again!"

Lunar was wide eyed in shock when she began crying, her little hands fisted his kimono as she sobbed pathetically. Decades of anger, resentment, agonizing solitude and destruction with blood staining his hands and utter distain for those of her species was broken instantly but her warm tears seeping into his kimono. The sobs of mental anguish more disconcerting than the thousands that had drawn their last breathe by his rage.

They deserved this… but this tiny human… this small human was the only salvation for her species, the only reason he didn't slay every one he came across. The same hand that murdered ruthlessly rested on her head, the same claws that tore through demon and human alike in wrath ran through her damp strands softly offering what little comfort he did not know how to give. Whatever caring he held grew atrophied and died hundreds of years ago. But he never forgot her embrace.

How many times had she held him as a child, her warm body sheltering him? It was far too many to count.

Perhaps this was his chance to return the favor.

.

…

.

"I already told you what I knew." The innkeeper narrowed his eyes, "Are you looking for a particular item we have… salvaged? If you are I may be willing to sell it to you, for a fair price that is."

"A pelt?"

"Skins?" The innkeeper shrugged, "I have many why?"

"Not a skin, a giant white fluffy… demon tail." The trader stared at him oddly. Miroku shook his head, "Never mind. I am also inquiring after a person a young woman."

"We've not collected any without parentage." The sordid man motioned one of the many 'workers' to refill his sake. A very young boy came rushing over and knelt before him leaving a carafe on the table nervously shying away from the old man's unabashed staring bowing his head and scurrying off. "Not yet at least."

Miroku glanced to the dancing girls dressed in finery, some far younger than he was comfortable even looking at. "I already told you I am going to overlook your _employment_ of strays. But this young woman would be distinctly unique."

"Unique?" The old trader put the cup of sake to his lips and took a sip, "How so?"

"She would be strange in appearance, thick accent, perhaps not even speak Japanese at all."

"Foreigner?" He shook his head, "I've not encountered anyone of the sort."

"She is also hanyou." Miroku couldn't give much more a description because none was given to him. He had seen his fair share of hanyou before most were disfigured creatures minus Inuyasha and a handful of others.

"Hanyou… hmm… this gets better and better." He rubbed his chin.

"Have you seen or heard of her?"

"Why should I even tell you if I have, she sounds delicious enough to be my bed warmer for a season."

Miroku was well aware of the man's tastes it was disturbing how young he recruited girls and boys. It was notoriously known his desires for younger flesh was only overshadowed by his desires for those of demon blood. He even allowed some of his girls to be raped by demons to give birth to hanyou. A hanyou woman was extremely rare in humanoid form one could scour the wilds and black markets and maybe come across one or two in a lifetime and that's if you were looking.

Miroku sipped his sake turning away from the spectacle of the dance. "Did you happen to notice that beautifully tall demon traveling with us?"

"How could I not." His friend chuckled lowly, "I would give up my inn for one night… ahh to be young again."

"Yes well as much as your mind may wander keep in mind that he will personally castrate you if you are not telling the truth or if you should even touch this hanyou." Miroku warned. The fierceness of the demons eyes was proof enough that any to cross him would pay dearly and painfully slow. That demon had seen death, and perhaps dealt much of it. Was he truly Kagome's son? That passive rage in his eyes is clearly something learned from his father.

"Point taken." The man folded his arms, "Like I said, no one has come by that is foreign or hanyou, those we've gathered are just those separated from their parents or lost them." He thought for a moment, "There was report of a strange demon that quite fit the description of your dangerous demon friend wandering the forest."

"Sesshoumaru." Miroku tensed a bit. Sango had told him how prudent it was for them that they steer clear from the taiyoukai for both the sake of Kagome and Lunar. "You didn't do something so stupid as to try and engage this demon?"

"Three dead." He frowned, "Yet you bring danger to me, your father would never have approved, he would call it reckless."

"Leave father out of it." Miroku leaned against the wall. "He told me make alliances wherever I may, isn't that why I'm friends with you? Our companion is not the demon you saw in the woods. You didn't do something even more stupid and follow him did you?" The man grinned and Miroku knew he did.

"A demon of that caliber, one wonders if they have treasures beyond riches to get such finery." The man snorted, "He had nothing that I would consider of value or have the balls to steal. The two headed dragon would fetch a high price, the little demon is worthless and I have enough girls to need two more. Besides he seemed to take care of his…_playthings_. They were dressed at least."

Miroku stilled, "Two?"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

She shivered hard.

The nights were so cold and being deep into autumn didn't grant her any favors. Rubbing her hands on her upper arms for warmth she curled beside a tree on the mossy grass. Neither of her offered any warmth. She sighed and leaned against the tree.

"Are you cold?" Rin walked over to the girl and sat beside her.

"Y… yes." She said between chattering teeth.

"Your kimono is short." Rin pointed to her curious looking kimono that didn't quite make it to the ground, it was longer than Lady Kagome's but not as long as a kimono.

Tensai sighed tugging down her dress. It was all black with five layers of petticoats with puffy sleeves and delicate black lace that fell just below her knees. She hated having to wear such proper clothing but it was either this or the long flowing garbs of the too complicated dresses the women liked to wear. This was a compromise but she refused to wear the stupid shoes with all the buttons and laces… stupid shoes.

But she had to wear the stupid bow.

Reaching up she found the sash that was still perfectly tied in a large bow on the top of her head. She was missing a legwarmer, one lace fingerless glove among other things. She was also missing her protector. Covering her face with her hands she curled into herself, "I just want to go home."

"Don't worry we'll find… um…" Rin didn't know quite what to say. Everyone thought she was lying, Rin clearly saw she was not but whenever it was said Jakken would get mad and her lord would become even quieter than normal. Rin steered the conversation elsewhere when she saw Jakken glaring from across the camp, "You said you were from… from…" She tried to remember the word.

"England." Tensai supplied with a whisper, "God save the Queen."

"Where is England?"

"Very far." Tensai sighed realizing just how far 'home' was.

"What was Miss Tensai doing in Saigo?"

"Actually… he wanted to come and it was a delightfully perfect spot. But I am half Japanese." She blushed when her stomach grumbled, "I hate sushi." She muttered offhandedly.

Rin giggled.

Suddenly a large dead animal fell beside them with a thump.

Tensai was startled she stared at the carcass with wide eyes. When she saw the taiyoukai standing beside it she flinched and held her arm up over her face. He scared her, he simply scared her. After a moment she peeked over her hand and saw he had retreated to the corner of their tiny camp with puny fire. When he was a distance away she sighed and looked at the animal.

"I can't cook!"

.


	8. Chapter 8

It was a simple statement in grey.

'_I'm going to be alright.'_

Inuyasha watched as Kagome pulled her hair up to the top of her head with a few twists and turns capturing it in a sloppy bun. "Where'd you get that?" He motioned her outfit with the nod of his chin while everyone packed their provisions to get the hell away from this Inn. He vowed he'd never return to this place ever again.

"Lunar gave it to me." Kagome whispered softly, hand resting on the emerald obi.

"Keh. Figures." Truthfully he had been watching their interaction like a hawk still distrusting the demon's allegations. So what? Maybe Lunar Eclipse did come from the future. That didn't mean he was Kagome's son.

Inuyasha had an easier time believing he was Sesshoumaru's brat. Although Lunar detested the name of Sesshoumaru he had all of his brother's attributes, features and markings. It was disturbing to see that stoic expression underlined with passive rage with Kagome's colored eyes. He wasn't going to say they were related but it still bothered him.

In the short time they had traveled with Lunar Eclipse Kagome was slowly coming out of whatever shell she'd hidden herself into. She was smiling, cooking for them again and not despondent as she had been for the past several weeks. That's why he allowed their interaction… besides his own curiosity… the demon followed quietly, although it irked him to no end, his scent made him crawl under his skin knowing the alpha male was simply following behind Kagome not giving a rats ass that this was his pack and he was obviously intruding on it.

It took the effort of all his friends to keep him from pulling rank to the taiyoukai or chasing him off. He would have done so but her smiles were not fake anymore. Kagome liked everyone and Kagome got along with everyone… except for Sesshoumaru.

That's why none of this made sense.

.

**The Next Door.**

**Eight.**

.

Miroku slipped the raccoon dog a coin, "Don't get too close."

Hachiemon looked down at the extra gold coin, "So generous?" He eyed the monk, "These aren't leaves are they?"

"Of course not!" Miroku huffed in righteous indignation, "You have my word as a monk."

The raccoon dog eyed him warily before slipping his coins in his pocket, "If they're leaves I know where to find you. What am I looking for again?"

Miroku thought for a moment before turning to the taiyoukai who was standing off to the side away from the group with his arms folded looking around the forest, "Lord Lunar, if you will?" He motioned the raccoon beside him. "Hachi has a network of friends in the forest, I… I know we have been searching for signs of your companion can I get a description of… well… I don't think I caught her name."

Everyone looked at the demon expectantly. No one wanted to ask because frankly the demon's glare was scary enough but it was a curiosity among them to know what woman had claim of ownership on someone as powerful as he was to the point he was seeking to find her.

Blue eyes scrutinized the small demon beside the monk who seemed to cower at the sight of him, "Miss Tensai."

"A... and what does this hanyou look like?" Hachi tried to shy behind Miroku. When the demon glared at him with dark blue eyes he squeaked.

"I'm sure it wasn't an offense Lord Lunar." Miroku looked down to Hachi and smacked him over the head with the edge of his staff. The raccoon dog merely bowed respectfully softly apologizing.

"You respect this 'Miss Tensai' yet you call me _hanyou_? What the fuck?" Inuyasha folded his arms and frowned. All he got was the demon glancing at him from the edge of his eyes.

Kagome took a step forward, "Maybe the basics, hair, eye color…" She gently coaxed.

"Red hair… quite a bit of it."

"A bit of it?" Kagome could only imagine what 'quite a bit of hair' would be.

"Green eyes. She is hanyou inuyoukai."

"Does she have ears like Inuyasha?" Kagome asked and he nodded.

Lunar eyed the petite priestess with a critical eye, "About Lady Kagome's stature or less and quite young, as I."

"Eh?" Kagome cocked her head to the side. She looked almost straight up to the tall demon. She stood just under his shoulder, "You're young?"

"I am close to my third century."

"WHAT?" Inuyasha's mouth dropped. "You're shitting me!" Everyone stared at his outburst apparently he understood what being less than three hundred meant. "You're like a teenager and not an older one either, still just a pup."

"You will not refer to me as 'pup.'" He warned the hanyou.

"Teenager?" Kagome whispered as she stared at the enormously tall demon. The more she looked at him the more she realized that he had a slight youthful appeal that he was outgrowing and was extremely thin with broad shoulders as most teenagers were. She could believe the height Souta just shot up in one year now towering her petite frame. If Lunar was wearing his pelt she wouldn't have been able to see how thin set he was. She was about to say something else when he held up a hand almost to her face to quiet her. Slowly he turned his head to the taunki.

Hachi saw the pointed look his way he bowed and excused himself, "I'll have my eyes on the forest and what you asked Miroku-sama." In a puff of smoke he turned into his flying form and took off in the skies.

Kagome grabbed his raised hand and yanked it down away from her face, "So you're a teenager, and you're 'owned' by another teenager?" Kagome folded her arms and tapped her foot, "You've got some explaining to do."

He saw the lady's annoyed expression and from childhood he knew that this look meant she was not going to take any bullshit from anyone, "Society dictates the status of those of my kind."

"I see." Kagome thought about that for a moment, "And she 'owns' you? Wouldn't hanyou fall under the same 'societal status' as youkai?"

Lunar inclined his head slightly, "Her family is quite influential."

"And where do you fit in?" Kagome wondered especially with that collar.

He rested his fingertips on the cool metal, "This was a choice, mine." He would not have her believe the humans could so easily subdue him even so… this thing did not work properly on someone of his stature and _unique_ abilities.

"Wait you…" Kagome pointed at him, "… that's your doing?" She shouldn't really be surprised, if their society dictates he wear a collar Lunar was strong enough to say '_fuck you come and try_' and they probably wouldn't. "Why would you do that to yourself?"

Lunar raised a brow, "Because you asked me to."

"Huh?"

Lunar shook his head, she did not need to know the details but it was by her design that he allowed himself this torture.

"So… why this girl? I mean you wouldn't be trying to find her unless you… cared about her?"

'_Cared?__'_ A single snowy white brow rose.

"Um… tolerate?" Kagome saw the look of slight distaste.

"There are threats to her life, I protect her. There is nothing else."

Kagome sighed, that was spoken like a true taiyoukai.

"So you're her babysitter?" Inuyasha huffed, "I fought for everything I got, why should she be any different? Who cares if her family was 'influential'?"

Lunar stared at the hanyou before narrowing his eyes dangerously, "She is weak."

"You're fucking insulting."

"Fact, not insult." Lunar stressed, "A defect perhaps, she is weaker than most humans."

"Why didn't you say so?" Kagome glared and waved her arms around, "She could be out there in the forest mauled by a raccoon!"

"I know she lives."

"How do you know? Is it… this?" Kagome reached up to her own neck not wanting to say the word 'collar.'

Lunar slanted his eyes to the houshi. "The monk knows she lives… and whom she is with."

Miroku's eyes widened, how did he find out? The greater taiyoukai turned and began walking into the deeper forest. Everyone slowly turned around and stared at Miroku. "She's with him." He answered their unasked question.

"She's with… Sesshoumaru?" Kagome's eyes widened.

"That's not good." Sango muttered.

"So we find Sesshoumaru and get back Lunar's brat." Inuyasha turned and stomped after the greater demon.

"That's double not good."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"This doesn't look good." Tensai held up a piece of charred metal that was twisted and bent.

Rin spread out a cloth square and began resting the broken metal pieces they found along the way. "Is this another piece?" Rin pointed to a shiny metal object on the ground.

"Yes." Tensai whispered as stood up and brushed off her knees. She held up the object and inspected it with critical eyes sighing softly in discontent.

"Why are you picking up junk?" Jakken kicked over a piece of metal.

"I need to go home." She softly muttered placing a few more metal pieces on the cloth. So far she had a handful.

Jakken was surprised at her quietness. As they gathered these fragments she became more quiet, distant and even sad.

"What is this?" Rin found something large with shiny objects dangling under a giant piece of bark. She held it up over her head.

"OH!" Tensai recognized the ring of keys, "Those are his!" She saw the curious face Rin gave her. Every time she referred to Lunar she would simply call him 'him.' She didn't know how much she should say or even if they believed her. Sadly she looked at the bent and broken keys; there was one gleaming silver skeleton key that was completely undamaged.

"What is that key?" Rin asked.

"It's a very special key it opens special things… well one special thing." She held out the key to Rin.

"What does it open?" Rin asked.

"It's a secret." She was about to unhook it when a hand shot down and gripped her wrist tightly. She stilled at the double magenta markings and looked up into the darkened gold eyes that were staring down at the keys she was holding. With a yank he pulled the ring out of her hands.

Sesshoumaru held up the peculiar object. It had been sheltered from the elements. His eyes narrowed, they slanted to the hanyou girl who was slowly backing away.

"Miss Tensai, I found a piece here!" Rin called her over.

Bowing her head she excused herself from them and rushed over to the little girl. _'__How __can __he __be __such __a __bastard __and __have __such __a __sweet __girl __following __after __him?__'_ Tensai knew little of Lunar's parentage. She knew he was Japanese, she was the only one who could communicate with him when she first met him through her own broken Japanese she could speak, he learned English from her but aside from his nationality and _darker_ past actions she knew nothing of him.

If this was his father then just who was his mother? Suddenly she didn't want to know considering this man was such a bastard and Lunar himself well… save herself he wasn't very nice to anyone.

Sesshoumaru watched as they picked up curious items. Once he saw they were complete he simply turned and began walking deeper into the fallen forest.

"Come on!" Rin took the girls hand and pulled her along running to stand beside Ah Un taking his reigns.

Tensai looked over her shoulder to where he had dropped the keys. She grabbed the keys unhooking the silver one and putting it on a cord tucking it in her dress.

.


	9. Chapter 9

Sango kept close eye on the taiyoukai making sure to keep between the two demons.

Their group dynamics changed once Kikyou was revived, Kagome insisting the woman remain in their group. Kikyou and Inuyasha lead their group and Kagome was usually drifting behind them. With Lunar he simply walked beside the younger priestess almost as though she was his pack and they were choosing to follow this pack. Was it arrogance or compassion for the person he believes is his mother? Sango thought it could be a bit of both considering how bad Inuyasha treated Kagome especially with his presence.

Sango made sure she and Miroku kept between the taiyoukai and Inuyasha. She couldn't even hear him walk his steps were so light but she could definitely feel him, he was making no effort to mask his youki. Kagome would sometimes speak and try to engage him in conversation but he made little tutting noises sometimes to let her know he was actually hearing. "Don't you think we should head to the next village, Miroku and I could…"

"What the hell for?" Inuyasha growled over his shoulder, "Kagome's _son_ tired or something?" He barbed at the young taiyoukai knowing he was still healing from serious wounds.

Kagome rolled her eyes.

Lunar stared blankly at the hanyou who was glaring at him over his shoulder. He looked ahead as though deeming him and his ranting inconsequential. He paused and looked into the forest.

"I think at least a nice meal would be nice, we've been at this all day." Miroku rushed in seeing Lunar look off into the forest. He wanted to derail the taiyoukai from heading that way. They were too dangerously close to the edges of Musashi and… the western lands.

"Ne, Lunar?" Kagome asked softly. "I don't want to go if human villages make you uncomfortable." He stared at her a moment before shrugging lightly.

As they ate she observed how quiet he was. They were all sitting outside of a small hut that sold rice cakes. His height alone made him appear ridiculous as he sat on that little bench beside her. He was simply leaning forward, his elbows resting on his knees, his hair falling around him. He was not eating, in fact she had not seen him eat since she'd first come across him. "Aren't you hungry?" Kagome asked.

He turned his head slightly and looked at her from over his shoulder, "No… thank you."

"Are you sure?" She leaned forward so their faces were side by side, she found it oddly endearing he reached up and tucked his hair behind an ear so she could see him, "I have another rice ball."

Lunar stared at Kagome and her hopeful large blue eyes. He reached up and took the proffered rice ball from her, "Thank you."

.

**The Next Door**

**Nine.**

.

She could tell he was taking her this way to show her something, something she caused.

The cute little girl named Rin rode the dragon as she walked beside it, holding its reigns in hand as she watched stragglers of villages on the road they traveled wounded and pulling carts with their meager possessions in them. They kept their heads bowed, quietly not commenting or even glancing up at the big scary demon that led them, or even asking why out of the hundreds they encountered, not one was traveling the same direction they were, back into the forest.

The demon took a right turn up an incline and everyone dutifully followed until they reached the top of the ridge before he suddenly stopped. Everyone stopped as well, she on the other hand was yanked backwards by the dragon stopping and she not stopping.

Frowning she rubbed her sore head that had collided with the dragon's harness. "Bloody hell! Give us some warning next time?"

Rin giggled lightly, "Miss Tensai is speaking that funny language again." She thought some of the words Miss Tensai used were just fun to listen to.

Tensai stilled when the demon known as Sesshoumaru turned and stared down at her grabbing the reigns she had been holding onto and yanking them out of her hand. She took a cautious step backwards raising a hand in futile effort. She was never taught how to defend herself girls like her were not privy to such knowledge and worse, not allowed it. Instead of shredding her to bits he pointed to the edge of the ridge.

Was he going to shove her off then? Did not like to get his claws dirty? Maybe this was better, that way she directed her own death rather than him doing it for her on his time. Tensai raised her chin and smoothed out her layered dress affixing the bow properly on her head as she passed by him and stopped at the edge. If she was going to die she would do it gracefully, impeccably... and terribly British.

"You know, he's taller than you are." She added her own barb in a vain effort to wound his ego, she was sure she was throwing a pebble at Parliament. The demon did not spare her a glance only motioned with his chin she look down.

She peered over the edge and narrowed her eyes, "Without my tools I can only give you estimates. This is an 85 degree angle line of decent that slopes into a forty five degree angle at the base approximately fifty meters drop with my weight and height I will fall at around 35 miles an hour landing into what looks like granite that eroded off this cliff." She looked up at him expectantly, "Do I jump?"

He frowned.

Confused she raised her gaze from the edge of the cliff to the valleys. She covered her mouth with her hands at what she saw.

She… she didn't do this did she?

The entire valley was decimated, trees flattened, homes crushed. Countless of nameless people in exodus from the devastation she had caused because of a miscalculation… her miscalculation.

"What have I done?" She whispered softly earning her a glance from the silent taiyoukai. Lunar told her she would suffer if she was ever to see the world through his eyes. She would have been spared the pain he felt, caused and know that it would be on his shoulders forever.

Yet she had done this.

Her emerald eyes opened and she stared down to the destruction she had caused forcing herself to watch. She softly whispered, "Now I am become Death, the destroyer of worlds."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

They had found many of the strange metal fragments.

They were curious, a strange orange color to the metal and shiny. They had come across quite a few of these, most no bigger than a fingertip. From the nonverbal acknowledgement this came from whatever had brought them into the past. This piece though was quite large and rather delicate but broken. Kikyou turned it in her hand trying to figure out its use. "This is curious."

Inuyasha whipped around and stared at the shiny metal, "What the hell is this?"

"Goggles?" Kagome recognized what it was. She reached out touching the intricately made brass and red leather goggles that had many little delicate jewelers' lenses on brass rings. The goggles were dented, some lenses broken but overall in usable condition. "Are these yours?" She held them up to Lunar who had come closer to her.

Lunar shook his head, "Hers." He plucked them out of her hand and hooked them to the side of his belt silently.

"So she's a scientist of sorts?" Kagome could only glean from nods and bits of information who this person was.

"Student of science."

"Oh." Kagome remembered Lunar telling them she was very young, "Wait… she built the… machine?" When he nodded Kagome's eyes grew wide. How could a student create something so complicated as a time machine? "Just how smart is she?"

"Very." The edge of Lunar's lips twitched upwards at his mother's stunned gaze. After a moment his eyebrows furrowed, the faint mirth disappearing as he looked to the west.

Sango knew that look, he sensed someone.

Lunar turned that direction and began walking.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Inuyasha yelled after him.

"I'm going with you." Kagome followed after him.

"No." Inuyasha growled.

Kikyou turned to stare at Inuyasha. He was tense, his shoulders bunched, his jaw set firmly and ears straight forward. "Maybe if we spread out a bit we'll be able to cover more ground."

"I don't care if we're two days apart." He held up his hand and pointed to the tall taiyoukai, "She's staying with me."

"Nani?" Kagome's eyes widened. After a moment she blinked, "What the hell do you come off to tell me what to do?"

"I don't trust you." Inuyasha hissed at the tall taiyoukai.

"This is not helping." Kikyou reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off and she took a step back from him.

Lunar halted when he heard a low ring, and the sound of a sword being drawn behind him.

"Inuyasha you're being an ass!" Kagome yelled at him but was stunned to see him slowly draw tetsusaiga from its sheath. She squeaked when Sango wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her backwards. "What… what's going on?"

"Remember the dangers we spoke of?" Sango whispered in her ear.

"But…" Kagome wanted to argue but Sango hushed her.

"You cannot interfere in a fight between dogs, not two alphas." Miroku wisely said. "Maybe it's best for Lunar to secure his place in the hierarchy."

The tall demon slowly looked over his shoulder at the hanyou's dark golden eyes as red slowly began to bleed into them. "You should back down."

"Fuck you."

Lunar turned slowly and faced the hanyou.

Inuyasha growled as he held his sword before him, "Fight me."

"I refuse."

Inuyasha raised tetsusaiga over his head. Kagome leapt in front of Lunar holding out her arms. "Wind Scar!" When he saw the wound of the wind headed her way he gasped, "Kagome!"

Lunar grabbed his mother around the waist pulling her behind him, he held up a hand palm outwards.

Kagome shut her eyes tightly at the sound of a freight train coming their way when she suddenly felt a soft breeze and was hit with the odd smell of fresh air. The sounds suddenly died away and she was startled to see the wounds of the wind ripped the ground all around them. She was pressed against his form, his arm still around her waist. She looked up to Lunar, his shoulders slouched and he began to breathe deeply. Suddenly he looked very exhausted.

Lunar let go of Kagome's small form and turned away from the hanyou Inuyasha heading into the deep forest.

Kagome looked to Inuyasha before rushing towards Lunar following after him.

"Hey where do you think you're going?"

"Let her go." This time Kikyou spoke out before he stopped her again.

"He could be the spawn of Naraku!"

Miroku shook his head, "Naraku could disguise himself even create minions but even then he couldn't transform the tetsusaiga."

"I agree." Sango folded her arms, "You have to face the facts that this isn't a spawn of Naraku, that he is related to you in some manner. How else can he keep a hold of a transformed tetsusaiga?"

"Feh." Sesshoumaru can use tetsusaiga but he gets seriously injured by its barrier.

"And the fact he can means…" Sango pressed. When Inuyasha shrugged she sighed hard rolling her eyes. "It means he has SOME human in him, even if he is full demon he has to have that to use the sword without triggering the barrier."

"Don't tell me you believe him." Inuyasha barked at Sango.

Miroku held up his hands, "After all we've seen, don't you think that we should take everything into account Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked to Kikyou. "You're starting to believe this aren't you?"

"You are specifically asking me if I believe he is Kagome's son." Kikyou stared at Inuyasha for a long time. "Tell me this Inuyasha… do you _**really**_ want to know?"

She clearly read the uncertainty in his eyes.

Picking up her bow she turned and walked the other direction.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Golden eyes scrutinized the area.

It was the remains of an abandoned hut the other half fell by a large tree that had been ripped out of its foundation by the blast. The misty rain had reclaimed the scents masking them with that of the forest yet it was obvious that this hut had been used after it had been abandoned.

Rin poked at the fire pit whose fire had long since been turned to ashes.

Tensai leaned to the side peeking in the bamboo door that was half off its hinges. The hut was in disrepair but part of it still had a roof overhead that looked sturdy enough she pushed aside the curtain and entered the hut. Tensai spotted something gleaming in the low light she looked over her shoulder to make sure she was alone. Kneeling on the ground she plucked the long white hair and held it up eyeing it critically. The way it gleamed as though it had a light of its own confirmed its owner. _'__Lunar __was __here.__'_

Her heart skipped a beat as she breathed a sigh of relief. There was always the thought that whatever vortex portal she had created only sucked her in, she had grabbed his pelt when the anomaly had begun then suddenly was thrust backwards until she blacked out. She had staked her life that Lunar was here with her to be protected by the younger version of his father but there was always a small chance that she was alone.

This confirmed she was not.

Coiling the long hair she wound it in her fingers. He was probably looking for her. He knew her penchant for not only getting into trouble but causing it. Her silent companion had become more than just a protector, he was her friend whether he said it or not, whether he liked it or not. She grinned and pocketed the hair. Brushing off her dress she walked out of the hut, "I didn't see anything."

She was startled when the demon lord known to her as 'Sesshoumaru-sama' turned and made a bee line her way. Tensai pressed herself against the wood wall of the hut when he stood over her glaring from the edge of his nose. "O…okay." She pulled out the hair and held it up on the palm of her hand.

Sesshoumaru tilted his head down and really looked at what she was showing him, a fine thread of silvery hair. Plucking it out of her hand he held it up to his face, the shimmer of ice colored strand very telling to him. It was one of the very pronounced attributes of those born of his father's blood, even Inuyasha had inherited it.

He was here… whoever this was.

Frowning he dropped the hair before he turned around. He turned to the east and narrowed his eyes. Furrowing his eyebrows he felt the presence of a greater demon just far enough to be elusive but close enough that this intruder had put himself at the edge of his senses to be noticed. _'__So __you __are __waiting __for __this __Sesshoumaru.__'_ The edge of his lip twitched upwards, _'__So __be __it.__'_ "Rin, stay here."

Rin let go of Tensai's hand and waved at her. "Bye bye Tensai-chan!"

Tensai was confused as she was being shoved forward by the imp's prodding of that ridiculous staff he carried. "Wha… where are we going?"

"We'll see if your lies are true hanyou." Jakken grinned.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Whatever this is, or was, it's completely destroyed." Miroku muttered as he found a rather large bent pipe that had the same coloring of the small flecks of twisted metal they had been finding.

"Do you think that they'll be able to go home?" Sango kicked another large pipe.

They had found a rather large pile of the metal pieces. Unfortunately some pieces were impaled into a tree and others were so twisted everyone was certain that this wasn't the correct way these things were supposed to be.

"I'm not sure how they even got here. They didn't use the bone eaters well." Miroku thought for a moment, "But what if they could, would it be possible to send Kagome back to her home as well?"

Kikyou shook her head, "This is beyond my knowledge, the well held magic but this does not." She leaned down and picked up the pipe holding it in her hands. She closed her eyes and after a moment her hands began to glow a soft pink.

'_Lunar!' A girl's scream echoed through her mind. The taiyoukai reached out his hand to grab her, calling out in a language Kikyou did not understand. His image became smaller and distorted until it was shrouded in darkness._

"What did you see?" Inuyasha stood in front of her, whispering softly. She had been whispering something in what sounded like a foreign language.

Kikyou put a hand to her forehead suddenly feeling light headed. "This was part of the instrument of their travel. He does not lie they are from a different… place." Just seeing those few seconds took a great deal of energy.

"Hey, you alright?" Inuyasha gripped her shoulder keeping her steady.

"I'm fine." She looked up and noticed their proximity. Kikyou snapped her mouth shut unable to form a coherent sentence at the odd worry in his eyes. She had never seen him look at her like that before.

"She fell?" Sango whispered holding the object. "The girl he has been looking for, was she… hurt?"

"I cannot say." Kikyou was led to a rock where she sat down and caught her breath.

"MIROKU!" A voice came from the sky.

"Hachi?" Miroku looked up to see his raccoon companion floating down after popping back into his true form. The raccoon nervously shifted from foot to foot. "What did you find?"

"Miroku-sama I have found her, the strange girl!"

"Is she alright, is she in good health?" Sango shoved Miroku out of the way and grabbed the racoon's collar shaking him for answers.

"Huntress I cannot breathe!" When Sango released him he coughed in his hand, "I found her in the forest she is following your older brother." He looked at Inuyasha.

"What the fuck would he be doing with some hanyou girl?"

"So the innkeeper was right." Miroku whispered. "She is with Sesshoumaru."

"Why?" Inuaysha yelled, "That bastard hates hanyou he hates everyone and anyone!"

"The badger said she struck some sort of deal with him." Hachi nervously wrung his hands.

Miroku noticed the extreme nervousness of his little friend. "She struck a deal with Sesshoumaru, you are nervous… he's looking for Lunar and more than likely close by."

Hachi nodded nervously. "He is in this forest Master Miroku headed this way."

"So they did sense one another." Sango feared. She gripped her boomerang tightly.

"What are you nervous about?" Inuyasha glared, "For once it's not me he's fighting."

Sango shook her fist, "Inuyasha you idiot, thousands of innocents have been killed in the last great war between greater taiyoukai. They don't care who gets killed during one of their little squabbles!"

"Sesshoumaru has no regard for kin Inuyasha." Miroku warned, "He may involve you as well considering you're tangled in this."

"Bring it on fucker!" Inuyasha shook his fist in the air and yelled loudly.

"Sesshoumaru put a hole through your chest, would you like to see him but a hole through his son's?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha opened his mouth but shut it when disturbing images of Sesshoumaru putting his hand through his own chest felt like. Somehow the sight of Sesshoumaru putting a hole through his son was not something he wished to witness. Yes Lunar looked and fought as though he could hold his own but against Sesshoumaru? _'__I __am __not __yet __in __my __third __century.__'_ Lunar by their species was still young and should be under the protection of his alpha but it was obvious he had walked alone for years.

Sango noticed the faraway look in his golden eyes, "They can't meet."

"Agreed." Miroku seconded Sango.

"How do you believe the taiyoukai would react Inuyasha?" Kikyou asked, "You know him better than perhaps anyone."

She was right, he did know his brother better than anyone alive that is. Inuyasha looked at the expectant eyes of his group. "More than likely pissed off, like he was when he met me after I was unsealed. Maybe worse if he found out Kagome was… _claimed_ to be his mother."

"And Lunar despises Sesshoumaru. I bet Hiraikotsu that there weren't fond family memories."

Inuyasha turned to see the direction where Kagome and Lunar walked off towards. He turned and looked down at Hachi, "Where is he?"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

It was strong.

The closer they traveled to Musashi's domain the more intense it became, at first it was beyond his senses like a tendrils of energy leading to a greater source. This was a greater demon, a powerful taiyoukai such as himself.

Anticipation settled as he began to feel the permeation of power imprinted on the very ground. The demon had walked this path not too long ago.

Tensai gripped the key in her hand tightly as she followed the silent taiyoukai.

"Hurry up girl." Jakken shoved her forward with his staff.

The scary demon in front of her seemed to be picking up his pace. Normally he walked slowly but now she could barely keep up with him. What was he going to do when he saw the one that would be his son? How would he react? She felt as though she already knew the answer and began to dread the meeting even though she was going to be reunited with Lunar again.

Sesshoumaru frowned when he caught the foul stench of his half brother. He stopped when Inuyasha and his merry band of human's came forth from the thick brush of bamboo under the canopy of massive trees.

Inuyasha folded his arms and glared at his brother, "Where the fuck you think you're going in such a hurry?"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, "Pleasantries no doubt taught to you by those you surround yourself with." he spared a glance to the ones beside his brother.

Inuyasha growled lowly when a hand rested on his shoulder.

"He is trying to draw your anger Inuaysha." Kikyou reminded Inuyasha not to fall to his rage when it was clear his brother was attempting to bait him.

Sango folded her arms and frowned, "I give respect to those who've earned it." When she got glared at her eyes widened.

"Very brazen Sango, well done." Miroku leaned towards her whispering loudly, "You've been picking up lessons from Kagome-sama."

"We'll be taking the girl now." Inuyasha demanded.

Everyone was stunned to see a head pop out behind Sesshoumaru, confused emerald eyes staring at them with disbelief. She was as Lunar described short, extremely long fire red hair in curls falling almost to the ground and appeared very very young. On top of her head were two overly large furry ears the color of her hair, at the sight of them the two foxlike ears perked straight up. Whatever preconceived notions they had of the hanyou who Lunar said he belonged to was not the cute young girl behind Sesshoumaru.

"Oh?" Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow.

She nervously shuffled behind the large demon. Better the devil you know than the devil you don't. Jakken gripped her wrist and pulled her backwards with him. "Don't interfere girl."

"Don't worry." She hid behind the ikiyoukai.

"Come with us Miss Tensai we can take you to…" Sango blinked at the intense eyes of Sesshoumaru as he watched her from the corner of his eye. "… safety."

Sesshoumaru's eyes fell on Inuyasha who had reached up and rested his hand on the hilt of his blade. "So you are hiding something, someone."

"This has nothing to do with you Sesshoumaru so back off." Inuyasha barked.

"What are you protecting?" Sesshoumaru walked forward slowly. "The hanyou has some interesting claims pertaining to me so why should I not seek verification?"

"Just give us the girl asshole. I doubt you even give a rat's ass about her."

"Correct, but her allegations are worth corroboration."

"Why the hell do you even care?" Inuyasha pointed to Sesshoumaru, "She's lying more than likely."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, "Step aside."

Miroku stepped forward resting his staff on his shoulder he held out his arm and gripped the beads of the rosary that seals his cursed hand. "You don't have to trouble yourself in taking the girl to her protector."

Sesshoumaru looked out towards the woods beyond them. In an instant he was before Inuyasha picking him up by the throat raising him off the ground. He narrowed his eyes, "Do not interfere." With that he threw the hanyou into the monk, the two of them collided into a tree.

Kikyou had an arrow aimed at the taiyoukai. She took a few steps backward before releasing an arrow that shot towards him brilliantly glowing like a shooting star. He grabbed it mid air and snapped it in his fingers as his acid ate away at the wood.

Sango whipped around using her momentum to throw her boomerang with all her weight. She anticipated him to dodge it and took out her two swords leaping forward towards him. Tossing a ball of poison to throw him off by scent she was met with the toukijin. With a twist of his hand her swords snapped in half. The boomerang came flying back at them and he picked her up and threw her at her own weapon.

Sango twisted mid air and grabbed Hiriakotsu skidding on the ground. She was breathing hard as she stood up with her boomerang slung over her shoulder. He wasn't even looking at her as he fought her. This was the first time she had come to fight against a taiyoukai masquerading as a human. Her specialty was lesser creatures. She had to outweigh the odds, she had just lost her swords he had the power to destroy her only main weapon. She narrowed her eyes.

"If you wish to remain alive, I would suggest you back down."

Kikyou kept her eyes narrowed with her arrow aimed at him. She glanced at Sango from the edge of her eyes, "We cannot win this."

Sango frowned as she dropped the boomerang to the ground, "Fine."

"You should be more ashamed that a human woman put up more of a fight than you little brother." Sesshoumaru paused as though he just realized something. He looked at them each in turn before his eyes settled on the priestess. With a slightly confused expression he turned away from her and headed into the wood.

Kikyou stood there stunned.

"Was he… was he looking for Kagome?" Sango asked.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

She leaned against the trunk of the tree watching him sit quietly on a large rock at the edge of a small creek with his back to her.

She liked the quiet solitude from time to time. Being around her friends, Sango and Miroku's rather violent courtship, Inuyasha's griping, Kikyou's presence she would often slip away from her friends to seek the silence. She learned to appreciate it.

Kagome walked up to the tall demon, "Lunar?" She whispered. He turned his head slightly and glanced at her from the corner of his eye before resuming his gaze to beyond the river into the deep woods. "You learn to ignore Inuyasha's bad behavior after awhile. He really is a great person once you get to know him."

"It is doubtful we have anything in common. I do not care to know him either way."

"Well maybe so, but you could try."

"If you wish me to do so, I will."

"You're not obligated to do anything Lunar I just hoped that you would want to." Kagome sighed, "You've seemed so sad since I've met you."

"Am I sad?" He was slightly amused at her prediction.

Kagome looked at him. His striking features screamed taiyoukai, and every taiyoukai she knew cared little about anyone else other than themselves. But she could read his eyes, they were telling to her. "You look at me… and you become sad." He stared at her. Kagome reached up to touch his hair but recoiled. "May I?" She whispered softly.

"If it brings you comfort, you are allowed to touch me."

Sighing softly she tentatively took a section of his hair and ran her fingers through it. It was so soft and weightless, like dipping her fingers through running water. "I know in your time I am already gone." She smiled sadly feeling him slightly stiffen. "You're three hundred years old Lunar, humans just don't live that long. Is that why you look at me with those eyes?"

She watched as he turned away from her and looked into the small creek. "What?" Kagome whispered, "What is it?"

"Do you believe?"

"Nani?" Kagome stared at the back of his head, "I… I don't know what to believe Lunar. A few months ago I was in love with Inuyasha, then in one day that changed. That day I lost my way home, lost my family, lost myself even. Now you tell me that I and Sesshoumaru…"

"I was not asking how you felt about the Inu no Taisho."

Kagome closed her eyes. She wanted to be truthful, "Somehow I want to believe you. I'm stuck in this time too Lunar."

"This time." Lunar whispered softly raising his head looking out into the stream. "Your time, my time… This is not how it was supposed to be."

"Then tell me what it was supposed to be like?" Kagome pleaded and got nothing for a few minutes, "Tell me if I go home. I want to go home Lunar."

Lunar shut his eyes, "This is your home."

Kagome's eyes widened. "I never find my way home?"

"My presence is not supposed to be here." He knew he was not part of her past, none of this should happen. His presence had already set something in motion it should not have. "Perhaps it is best we part ways."

"No." Kagome wrapped her arms around his shoulders hugging him tightly, "Don't go." She shivered with the thought of being alone again. He was her family, she needed this.

Lunar closed his eyes he felt her rest her cheek against the top of his head. She gripped him tightly and he could tell she was trying not to cry.

Years it had been since the last time anyone had embraced him. He had almost forgotten what it felt like to be held, even touched. He had seen too much death, killed countless and here she was embracing him freely, a stranger in her eyes yet so open. When she tried to pull away he reached up gripping her forearm keeping her from letting go of him. Damn their audience.

Kagome felt his hand hold her, keeping her in place as she held him tightly. She was a creature of touch, it was the way she loved and showed love. Did he know her so well to give her what she needed, or perhaps he too needed the comfort it brought.

But at this moment she was not thinking of this, it wasn't the reason she pulled away from him.

At this moment she was staring wide eyed to the demon across the creek who was staring down at Lunar with stern golden eyes. "Sesshoumaru?"

.


	10. Chapter 10

"Sesshoumaru?"

.

**The Next Door**

**Ten.**

.

His expression darkened, gold eyes narrowing.

Kagome tensed immediately, her breath caught in her throat. Lunar kept his grip on her forearm keeping her where she was. Surely Lunar had to have sensed Sesshoumaru, felt him even heard him. "Lunar." She whispered softly when he didn't move, he didn't even tense, just sat there quietly in her embrace. Golden eyes slanted at her and she stared at into golden eyes entranced. She had never really feared Sesshoumaru before, but right now, after all she had learned he frightened her.

Lunar inclined his head to the side slightly and softly rubbed his cheek on her keeping his eyes closed the whole time before he opened his clawed hand releasing her. He had sensed the greater taiyoukai from afar and thus merely waited for him to come to him. Slowly he stood covering his mother's small frame with his away from the gaze of his father. Opening his eyes slowly he took his first real look at the Inu no Taisho of this era. The taiyoukai looked not much older than he was aside from this the demon's appearance was infallible. He glanced at the demon's left arm, and the lack of it then to his right shoulder, to the second pelt he was carrying.

Once Sesshoumaru came close to the presence he had been drawn to he immediately picked up a distinct scent, one if he was not a greater demon would have been mistaken as his own coupled with the scent of rain. Aside from the odd attire the demon before him was indeed familiar.

Though this strange demon did not have his own distinctive markings it was enough to confirm what the crescent birthright on his forehead already decreed. One that was passed down from his grandfather to his firstborn which happened to be his mother, then to her firstborn… and one that would be passed down from himself to his firstborn.

Jakken could only stare… he was completely speechless. The demon before them was… had to be… There was just no way they could not be related. The hanyou was right. This was the master's son and in the embrace of Inuyasha's human wench!

The two demons stared at one another, the intensity of their stare as potent as their poison.

"Lunar?" There was a small whisper behind Sesshoumaru before Tensai stepped out into view. "You're really here!" She exclaimed.

Kagome peeked out to the side from behind the massively tall demon. She realized that this was the girl Lunar was looking for. 'Quite a bit' of red hair meant extremely thick deep red hair with ringlets to the ground. She had a giant bow on the top of her head between her two oversized dog ears that stuck straight up. She wore a black what looked like a short Victorian dress in a more gothic Lolita style.

Tensai waved an arm wildly. "I wasn't sure that you were pulled in but you were. Oh thank God."

Lunar kept his eyes on his lord father as he called to her, "Tensai, come here." He said blatantly in English as disrespect to those around who could not understand.

Tensai nervously looked up at the elder dog demon before she skirted far around him cautiously before breaking out in a full run towards Lunar. She skidded to a halt and began to tell him everything she had done and seen in a fast blur of words, "AndIsawatwoheadeddragon!"

He broke eye contact with the Inu no Taisho and gripped her chin turning her head from one side to the other taking note of a few bruises especially those around her neck. His eyes slanted up to the demon.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed darkly.

"It worked Lunar… It worked!" She waved her arms madly completely unaware of the clashing of auras around her.

When the Inu no Taisho placed his hand on the hilt of his sword Lunar held out his arm pushing a startled Tensai behind him.

Kagome reached out and grabbed the girl's shoulders pulling her away from the inevitable to the edge of the clearing away from the two dangerously powerful taiyoukai. She could feel the static electricity charging the air around them, their youki heightening as they stared each other down.

"Wha… what's going on?" Tensai looked as Lunar and his father stared each other down. She looked up to the woman in the kimono who was holding her shoulders tightly. "You." She whispered to the beautiful _human_ woman in surprise. The lady had been eyeing the two demons nervously but looked down at her, "You have his eyes." Tensai said in utter fascination.

Kagome stared down to the pretty young hanyou girl. She looked so sweet but Kagome was shivering nervously afraid of what was to come. The hanyou's eyes widened in realization of what was to happen and gripped her kimono sleeve tightly, her dull little claws almost piercing the beautiful new kimono. "Please don't fight." She whispered from afar when Sesshoumaru unsheathed his sword she shut her eyes, unable to see this.

Both charged at the same time, one with sword, the other without. At the last moment Lunar leapt upwards and in an elegant display of movement he whipped around releasing his poison whip cracking it just inches away from Sesshoumaru's face startling the taiyoukai.

Sesshoumaru was surprised at his speed. Although he had evaded the dokkatsu he had yet to meet anyone with speed such as this, it caught him off guard. Spiking his sword into the ground he shot out his own dokkatsu, the younger demon held up his arm and the poison whip wrapped around his wrist before dissipating in a spray of poison.

Lunar glanced to the sidelines making sure his mother and Tensai were out of the dangerous caustic fumes. He slanted his eyes back to his opponent. Holding up his right arm he looked down at the welts and searing poison that ate away at his clothing revealing his magenta stripes that were slightly distorted from the poison. He held up his arm and licked it once narrowing his eyes at the taiyoukai before him.

Lunar shot to the side when he was charged at again twisting his body in the air he summoned the poison from both hands before turning around to meet his opponent. The two whips wrapped around the sword that was mere inches from his face stopping it from impaling him.

The two demons stared at each other, barely inches apart.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed at the demon before him. At this proximity he could make out distinguishing features that only furthered the truth. Aura, scent, appearance and mokomoko mirrored his almost exactly. The reality was staring him in the face… Yet there was an oddity about him, something he could not place, it was in his aura, permeated in his scent along with his own and exuded power. Elbowing the younger demon in the gut caused him to falter backwards.

Inuyasha ran into the clearing and stilled seeing both taiyoukai standing beside one another. There was poison slightly in the air and the look Sesshoumaru was giving the younger taiyoukai was one that sent chills down his spine. The moment Sesshoumaru struck Lunar he unsheathed his sword and threw it, "Lunar!"

Lunar leapt upwards and with a flip caught the sword and in an arc of white brought it up in time to stop his father's sword.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly. He was blocked by tetsusaiga?

"Kick his ass Lunar!" Inuyasha called out.

"You're not helping!" Everyone yelled before scattering when Sesshoumaru attacked full force at the demon in a blur of motion slicing trees and electrifying the air around them with toukijin.

Kagome gasped her hand to her mouth when Sesshoumaru kept his reckless assault. Everyone scattered when the two of them leapt entirely too close battling without consideration to those around them. She breathed in relief when Lunar glanced her way and leapt backwards a distance from everyone.

Jakken ducked out of the way and hid behind the taijiya's boomerang.

"Where the hell do you think you're hiding behind?" Sango glared down at him.

"The master has no regard for which gets caught in the fight even me, his servant."

"Find your own shield." Sango growled and kicked him out from behind her weapon.

Inuyasha had never seen Sesshoumaru so angry his sword vibrated in hand crackling energy like uncontrollable lightning.

Lunar held out his hand palm facing the taiyoukai when he pointed that sword at him, its energy alone leaping out towards him. Closing his eyes the energy sought him out and it felt as though lighting was about to strike him. With gritted teeth his fingers began to cast a blue light, glowing faintly. A whirlwind formed around him stirring the ground and air around his form. As soon as the lighting struck it hit a very strong barrier before the power of the sword instantly dissipated.

His shoulders slumped as he took in a deep breath. His eyes slanted upwards to the Inu no Taisho. He couldn't take another attack like that.

"Impressive." Sesshoumaru murmured. Yet whatever he had just done had robbed him of energy. With newfound brutal force he attacked again noting the sluggish movements. They parried until they once against stood side by side, inches away from one another, "You are tired." The demon said nothing, his placid expression betraying nothing of what he felt. It was a change from fighting the hanyou, he could easily coax a rise out of the petulant child but with this demon it was as though he was fighting himself.

Amusing.

Lunar leapt backwards and flipped around unleashing the swords power towards the clashing of their auras.

Sesshoumaru grinned.

He was startled to see the Inu no Taisho leaping over the winds. Lunar turned to the side but the demon's sword had already cut deeply into his shoulder. Lunar reached up grabbing his right shoulder with his left hand, the blood seeping through too quickly. _'__That __sword __is __evil.__'_

Kagome put her hands to her mouth gasping loudly.

Inuyasha turned away unable to see the sight of Sesshoumaru striking his own son. That was too much. The injury was clearly evident as Lunar's movements began to slow coupled with the fact that Lunar was still licking his wounds from when they first found him out in the woods. This wasn't looking too good for him.

Kagome's breath held as she saw Sesshoumaru knock the tetsusaiga out of his hands. Without thinking she ran towards them ignoring the cries of her friends behind her. She leapt between the both of them spreading her hands in an effort to protect Lunar. "No!" She shut her eyes when she realized Sesshoumaru wasn't going to hold back for her sake. When she heard a sickening thud she opened her eyes to see Lunar in front of her with a blade sticking out of his back.

Sapphire eyes widened.

Inuyasha's eyes broadened at the sight. Everyone gasped completely and utterly shocked. The two taiyoukai shared the same features the same attributes even the same blood. It was beyond disturbing.

Sesshoumaru stared at the boy's slightly shocked expression.

Lunar stared blankly forward at his father's stern eyes. Blinking once he looked down at the blade that was through his chest. He wrapped his hand around the sword, "Father…" He whispered at him. The pain he had suffered all his life paled in the comparison of his own father's punishment and resentment. "Why?" He barely whispered loud enough for him to hear.

Sesshoumaru stared at the boy as blood fell freely down from the edge of his lips dripping from his chin as shocked deep blue eyes stared at him. He felt his own heart beat loudly at the sound of this boy calling him 'father.' Sesshoumaru could only watch everything around him lost interest and sound only the boy in front of him caught his attention.

Inuyasha grabbed tetsusaiga off the ground where it landed and pulled a shocked Kagome behind him. He raised the transformed fang pointing it at his brother and in a dangerously calm voice he said, "You win Sesshoumaru. Leave him alone or I'll kill you."

Sesshoumaru stared dispassionately at his half brother.

"Mother?" Lunar whispered turning his head over his shoulder to glance at the woman Inuyasha was holding back. She had both hands over her mouth, her brilliant blue eyes accented by the tears in her eyes and silent horror. She shouldn't be seeing this. "Take my mother… away from here." Every word was strained and each syllable was painful to annunciate.

"She's fine." Inuyasha kept his eyes trained on Sesshoumaru's, keeping the sword pointed at his brother. If he flinched near Kagome or Lunar he'd kill him outright. "Back away Sesshoumaru."

'_Mother?__'_ Sesshoumaru looked up to the miko that had stupidly thrown herself between the both of them. She was gasping in terror, her sapphire eyes wide and full of tears.

His eyes, they were hers.

Sesshoumaru felt a hand softly rest on his. He looked down to see a pale bloody hand gently pushing his hand away slowly sliding toukijin out of his chest. Sesshoumaru lowered his sword after the blade was freed. The demon squared his shoulders standing taller than even his form. His fierce blue eyes narrowed and held a deep seeded hatred that took him back. After a moment his blue eyes clouded, blood freely falling down his form pooling on the ground around him.

Lunar's head drooped slowly before he fell to his knees unable to stay standing.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the crown of crystalline hair. He could die from this, or he could live. At the moment it was hard to tell.

"Don't you dare." Inuyasha whispered harshly at this moment hating his brother more than he had ever hated his brother before.

"Lunar?" Kagome whispered his name when he was very still. She ran around Inuyasha and knelt in front of the demon shaking his shoulders gently. When he did not respond she yelled, "LUNAR!"

Kagome glared up at Sesshoumaru, "How could you?" She yelled at the taiyoukai who was staring emotionless as angry tears ran down her cheeks and fierce blue eyes glared at him full of hatred. "HOW COULD YOU!" Her aura flared dangerously causing both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha to take a step backwards as it whipped dangerously in a whirlwind of holy power. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and held him against her, the beautiful kimono he had given her permeated with his own blood.

Sesshoumaru watched as she held him tightly. There was something… odd about seeing a boy he just met, a boy that by all unbelievable circumstance was his own heir and son in this state. He looked at toukijin that was full of black blood before shaking it once freeing the blood off of it slipping it into his sash.

"Oh no…. no no no!" The tiny hanyou called out nervously biting her lip, emerald eyes full of tears. Sango held the girls shoulder keeping her from going over to him.

Inuyasha shook his head at Sesshoumaru, his features clearly disgusted at his brother. "You heartless asshole."

"He's fainting." Kagome whispered when his full weight suddenly slumped on her petite frame. "Inuyasha I need you." Inuyasha pulled the boy backwards gently laying him on his back. The demon's head lulled to the side, his blood stained white hair fanned around his pale form and a hand fell limply to the side, brilliant magenta strips gracing the wrists.

Sesshoumaru stared at the boy's markings that mirrored his own.

Kagome looked up to Inuyasha, "He's not healing quick enough to stop the blood flow. I don't want to… heal him with my purification."

"I wouldn't attempt it in his state."

She grabbed whatever she could use as a rag and pressed it against his shoulder over the wound in his shoulder. "Press this Inuyasha." She grabbed his hand and put his fingers on a spot on his shoulder to stop the blood from just under his shoulder. Using her teeth she ripped a piece of her kimono sleeve and knotted it tightly around the top of his arm. Inuyasha leaned away when he watched Kagome work efficiently.

Kagome patted his cheek until his brilliant blue eyes slowly opened the animalistic slits in the middle a relief to her. He stared lazily up into her eyes, his expression on blood stained face calm. "There you go don't close them okay… stay with me." She gave him a pretty smile reaching up to tuck his beautiful white hair behind his fey ear.

Inuyasha looked up when Sesshoumaru finally turned around and started walking away from the scene. He stood up and walked in his direction a few steps, "You want to know your son's name?" The taiyoukai stopped and stilled, "If he lives… maybe he'll tell you himself." Something inside Inuyasha snapped, "He's not even three hundred yet still a pup and you ran him through."

When his brother did not say anything or do anything he yelled loudly, "Believe it or not he's your damn son you stuck up jackass!"

Sesshoumaru reached up pulling a pelt from over his shoulder. Inuyasha realized he was carrying two.

The taiyoukai uncurled it from his shoulder and dropped the massive pelt on the ground before walking away.

.

...

.

Jakken quietly followed his master who had been extremely quiet since the encounter.

Rin saw them coming and leapt off the dragon running towards them. She watched as Sesshoumaru simply walked by without saying anything. She looked down at Jakken who was staring up at her, "Jakken… was Tensai-chan telling the truth. Does Lord Sesshoumaru have a son?"

"Aye Rin, it is his son." When the girl smiled he lowered his head and shook it, Rin's smile disappeared and she frowned silently wondering what had happened.


	11. Chapter 11

Kaede narrowed her eyes shielding her eyes as she looked out at the horizon with her one good eye. "Ye are right Shippou, it is Inuyasha."

Shippou's eyes brightened, "Kagome's back!" He leapt off the elder miko's shoulder and ran on all fours through the village between the villagers over the trail that cut through the rice fields, "Kagome Kagome!"

He stopped at the sight of the weary travelers. Everyone looked exhausted, Sango was supporting Miroku, Kikyou was supporting Kagome who looked as though she was about to fall over. There was blood all over the kimono she was wearing. "What happened?" He cried out, "Kagome are you alright?"

"I'm fine Shippou, just tired." Kagome whispered softly before looking to the side at Inuyasha.

Shippou turned to see Inuyasha and stared wide eyed, "Why are you carrying Sesshoumaru?" He stared at Inuyasha, "You hurt him?" He'd never seen Inuyasha even so much as land a blow to his brother.

"Shut up runt." He murmured clearly too exhausted to yell as he carried Lunar slung over a shoulder, the demon's arms dangling in front of him as he dragged his 'demon heritage pelt' whatever it was over the other shoulder.

Kikyou looked down at the little kitsune weary eyed, "Have my sister prepare for us."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Never __corner __a __wounded __animal._

_-__unknown guideline_

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

Kikyou dropped the basket of bandages and held up her hands in an effort to placate the demon. He had been laid in the hut and was presumed unconscious until Kikyou neared him in an effort to dress his wounds.

Deep blue eyes narrowed, pinpricks of red bleeding into the irises as his lips twitched upwards into a snarl showing off gleaming white fangs. Blood was everywhere marring his face hair and clothing. When he growled lowly blood dripped out of his mouth pooling on the ground.

Kagome rested her hand on Kikyou's shoulder. The two priestesses looked at one another before Kagome nodded once to her. Kikyou stepped back allowing Kagome to step forward.

"Get back from him lass!" Kaede called out to the youngest priestess.

Kagome turned and looked at Kaede, "It's alright he's my son."

The demon snarled but made no move when Kagome knelt down in front of him with the bundle of bandages in her hands. She stared at him calmly into his red tinted eyes for a moment before holding up her arms, "Lunar?" She whispered softly. His expression turned placid as he stared at the tiny priestess before him. He startled Kaede and Kikyou when he suddenly leaned forward resting his head on her shoulder loosely draping his arms around her petite form.

Kagome closed her eyes holding back the tears as she held the cornered injured demon that trusted simply her in this animalistic state. "I've got you." She whispered absently, her fingers running through his silvery blue hair.

Kaede turned to Kikyou and stared at her with a wide eye.

Kikyou nodded and silently conveyed they would speak at a later time in depth.

.

**The Next Door**

**Eleven.**

.

Kaede poked at the fire.

Kikyou stared at her sister waiting patiently for the elder priestess to give her opinions on the matter.

The elder priestess had heard Kikyou's story through and through. "It is an interesting story." She hummed as she replayed the tale in her mind, "The forest was felled by an anomaly that brought forth two persons from the future, one being Kagome's son, the other a foreign hanyou."

Kikyou nodded.

"Do ye believe this tale Kikyou-nee-san?" Kaede looked up to her older sister.

"I wish your opinion on the matter."

Kaede folded her arms in her sleeves humming once in acknowledgement, "It is a tale that is far from being believable, yet Kagome-dono-sama herself is five hundred years from our future… I have learned not to distrust tales no matter how farfetched they may be."

"That is true." Kikyou had forgotten her reincarnation was from five centuries that had not come to pass yet.

"And they feel alike… it is confusing to fathom for one as old as myself."

"You feel it too Kaede?" Kikyou asked.

"He is injured and unguarded, I have felt his aura as he cannot control it in this state and yon Kagome was never truly able to control hers." Kaede had observed the similarities of their presence. They felt the same, as one rising and falling together though he was taiyoukai and perhaps if he were not injured it would be more controlled.

Kikyou looked into the fire, "I still have my doubts."

"Hn… you are correct. It would be easier to believe if this Lunar Eclipse was as he should be… hanyou." Kaede looked up from the fire to her sister who seemed exhausted.

Everyone had arrived in such a state of exhaustion and disrepair that only after she had helped bandage up wounds Kaede was able to sit down with her sister and have her explain exactly what had transpired and who exactly this demon was. At first when Kaede asked what happened Inuyasha simply answered 'Sesshoumaru' so she had been in a state of curiosity as to why they had brought the taiyoukai here until she realized through conversation that this demon was not Inuyasha's older half-brother.

Imagine her shocked when Kagome declared the rather tall demon her son. Since then Kaede had simply waited until Kikyou could explain this to her in greater detail. "Kikyou-nee-san, ye should rest. It has been a trying day for ye, sister."

"Not at much as it has been for Kagome." Kikyou whispered as she rubbed the sore muscles at the back of her neck. It had been decided that no one should be close to the healing taiyoukai except for Kagome as he made it clear the nature of his species. So she assisted Kagome wherever she could. Although Kikyou had knowledge in herbal and spiritual remedies Kagome had practical healing knowledge that even holy power could not touch. She would make a fine healer someday if she wanted to.

"The girl is very passionate about her work, yet she sleeps as ye are still awake."

"Is that a hint to tell me to go to sleep?" Kikyou gave her sister a small smile.

"Do I need to phrase it any differently?"

Kikyou stood up and walked over to her small bedroll, she paused looking up to see the little hanyou girl huddled in the corner of the hut nervously with her knees to her chest and her chin sitting over them hugging herself tightly. Her large furry ears drooped sideways into her hair and she made the epitome of dejectedness. "You are still awake."

Tensai looked up to the woman everyone called 'priestess.' She nodded her head and rested her chin on her knees.

"Come here lass." Kaede waved her over to the fire.

The little hanyou stood and rubbed her elbow as she neared the fire. She sat beside the older woman and sat down hugging her knees to her chest again looking up at her.

With Kagome healing the taiyoukai and no one truly understanding the girl's broken Japanese laced with a very thick accent she had been left to her own devices, the girl simply sat in her hut and stayed there until now, not able to understand anyone, speak to anyone or help with anything. "I am sorry ye have been ignored." Kaede felt for the tiny young woman who had been overlooked today entirely.

Tensai just stared at her for a bit and just rested her chin on her knees again.

"Did ye not understand me?"

"I'm sorry." Tensai whispered, nervousness clearly in her voice, "I can't translate when I'm nervous…" She shut her eyes.

"It's okay lass." Kaede rested her hand on the girl's back, "Ye are safe here."

"Lunar." Tensai whispered, "He's going to be okay… right?"

Kikyou and Kaede shared a look, "Kagome is quite skilled in medicine."

She bit her bottom lip a bit gnawing at it, "Is she… is the Lady Kagome really Lunar's mother?"

"So he says." Kikyou was still a bit startled at the fact that he claimed Kagome his mother.

"But she's… human." Tensai made a face of confusion, her ears cocking up on one side and down the other.

"Has he not told you of his parentage?" Kaede asked.

"Lunar doesn't say much of his past… he doesn't say much of anything." Tensai furrowed her brows, "I met his father."

"The Lord of the West." Kaede poked the fire.

"He's a real bastard." Tensai muttered.

"I am aware of the stories of his character." Kaede had never personally met the demon lord but already knew she didn't like him. "It is hard to believe Kagome would ever consider…"

"She's very nice though." Tensai mused aloud remembering how Kagome was the only one who had checked up on her several times today still wearing that bloody kimono with her messed up hair.

"Kagome is a very sweet girl, kindhearted and caring and very devoted to her friends." Kaede smiled when the girl gave her a soft smile listening to someone she was apparently holding in high esteem. She refused to go further into questioning the girl's past knowing it was a subject she best keep off of for the moment. "The accent in which you speak is quite unique." It was not hard to notice the girl's accent she had also seen her fair share of hanyou and demon alike, they along with other humans did not have the facial structure she did.

"Mother was Japanese but I was born in England, a country far from here."

"Interesting." Kaede noticed the girl yawning and her eyes blinking slowly, "Perhaps later ye can tell me of your country, when you are not tired that is."

"I'm sorry." Tensai blushed. "I just don't know where to go…"

"Ye can go into Kagome's hut, I do not think either would mind if you were there." Kaede was certain the girl was in no danger from the taiyoukai from the accounts of her sister.

"Really?"

"I can take you there." Kikyou rested her hand on the girl's shoulder, "I need to take Kagome a change of clothing."

"Thank you." Tensai stood up and gave the elder priestess a bow before she followed after the younger one.

Kikyou led her up the steep stairs of the shrine to a single hut close the large shrine. It was an old storehouse of the shrine which had been cleared out for the priestess when it was apparent that going home was not an option anymore for her. Kikyou walked up the wooden stairs to the bamboo curtain and reached up pulling it aside.

The storehouse had a raised platform where the taiyoukai was laid on his massive pelt. He was asleep at the moment and this is as far as Kikyou dared go inside. Kagome was lying against the raised platform beside the taiyoukai in much the same way the little hanyou had sat, with her knees pulled to her chest and her arms wrapped around them with her eyes closed in light sleep. Her hair was pulled up in a sloppy messy bun, her plain blue kimono dirty and rumpled. Kikyou frowned, Kagome hadn't even eaten what she had left for her earlier. "Kagome." Kikyou whispered softly.

Kagome opened her eyes wearily and looked up at the priestess. She gave her a small smile. Kikyou stepped to the side motioning the small hanyou beside her.

"Oh." Kagome whispered, "Tensai come in." She waved the girl in.

Kikyou gave Tensai the red and white bundle, "Make sure she changes, eats and sleeps."

"Okay." Tensai understood what she was asking and grasped the clothing to her chest walking inside.

Kikyou walked down the shrine stairs, she was about to walk into her sisters hut when she paused and looked out into the darkened forest. She turned and began walking towards the edge of the forest. The village had begun to keep lights lining the bridges and streets. A few of the villagers were entrusted to keep the torches lit all night long and walk along the streets patrolling the area in shifts. It was an idea by Kagome to make sure those watching up in the tower could see the village below and all the streets and keep bandits and demons alike from entering easily unnoticed. It brought comfort to everyone and Kikyou was surprised just a simple act would be so well accepted. She passed by one of the men who was switching out a torch and nodded her head to him. He bowed his head to her as well before returning to his task.

Even so with the protection at night there was something odd that she was feeling, eyes that followed. She looked around into the darkness, eyes narrowing. There was something out there.

"Lady Kikyou." The man in the tower called down to her, "Is there something wrong?"

Kikyou climbed up the ladder and stood in the box tower looking around in the darkness. "I do not know yet." She whispered softly.

"Should we be on alert?"

Kikyou felt a presence, but not the electrical static that would be felt when one was stalking its prey. "Perhaps it is nothing. I am just uneasy after all that has happened." He bowed respectfully and she walked back to the hut still unable to shake that feeling. She took a good look to the darkened forest. It was out there, just waiting.

The larger hut was divided by several screens, the travelers of their group sound asleep. She passed Inuyasha who was rested against the wall, his arms around the tetsusaiga.

"What's wrong?"

Kikyou turned and looked down at the hanyou who still kept his eyes closed. He could sense her discomfort. "The taiyoukai has some serious injuries." Kikyou turned the source of her unease. If Inuyasha could not feel what was out there then it was not worth telling him. She had her theories about what or more specifically _**who**_ was out there, and would not disclose unless she sensed something malicious.

"Sesshoumaru put his hand through me and I lived."

"It would have been better if he did. The younger demon is immune to poison but not that sword." Kikyou had never felt such an aura before in a blade. It was dangerous and if he were a lesser being he would have been taken over by such the aura alone.

"You look tired." Inuyasha whispered softly. "Sleep."

Kikyou realized she had yawned again. "Okay." She headed to her futon but turned and gave him a small smile.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Kikyou watched him pace around. "It would be best."

"NO way… no fucking way." Inuyasha shook his head, "I'm not leaving her with him unprotected."

Kikyou internally sighed, "He is a taiyoukai, his body is healing, he knows Kagome he knows Miss Tensai… he does _**not**_ know you." She skirted around the issue that he had been pestering Kagome incessantly. For Kagome's sake alone they should be parted. The girl had barely been eating or sleeping and it was apparent she was emotionally and physically exhausted yet still Inuyasha kept nagging at her.

Miroku stepped forward, "It's only two days Inuyasha and truly we need the break from this. It will give us time to think and ponder this entire new situation as well as give Lord Lunar time to heal."

Miroku had received a distressing message from one of his prior 'clients' of 'dark and ominous clouds' over his home causing a series of unfortunate luck. It was the same man over and over again that called upon Miroku and like every other time Miroku would put up more wards, cleanse each room and watch over the mansion and of course the princess. It would be a vacation for everyone and money on top of it. It came at a good time for them with all the bad luck they'd been having themselves a break from it all was more than welcomed.

Inuyasha growled under his breath. He stomped up the stairs and shoved aside the hanging bamboo curtain. Kagome had been sleeping lightly and at his intrusion she was startled awake. He opened his mouth but shut it when she looked up at him. Dark circles were under her reddish eyes and he could not only sense her fatigue but see it as well.

Kagome reached up and put her finger to her lips telling him to be quiet. She had been sleeping against the wall with Tensai curled beside her, the little hanyou's head on her lap. Kagome stood up jostling the girl awake and Tensai muttered something before reaching out blindly clutching Kagome's backpack using it as a pillow going back to sleep.

Kagome walked over to the door and walked out to the sunlight, she held up her hand casting a shadow over her eyes wincing at the sunlight. "What's up Inuyasha?" She whispered loudly.

Inuyasha looked to the taiyoukai who was sleeping against his mokomoko the bandages around his chest still had fresh blood on them and Inuaysha could hear the ragged breaths he was taking. "He okay?"

Kagome looked to her patient, "His breathing worries me but it's getting better slowly."

"He'd be dead if it wasn't for you." Inuyasha muttered offhandedly.

Kagome reached up shoving some stray hairs that fell out of her bun behind an ear, "It shouldn't have happened in the first place." The sight of Sesshoumaru impaling his own son, that didn't sit well with her at all. "I should have kept them apart…"

"Don't beat yourself up over this Kagome there was nothing you or I could do." Inuyasha didn't like Lunar but the kid didn't deserve being run through by his old man.

"Will he… will he be back?" Kagome asked very softly, her tired eyes wide in fear.

"Sesshoumaru considers this a win on his part there isn't a reason for him to be back." He was more trying to comfort the girl than anything. Truth was he had no idea what went on in his brother's head. The taiyoukai walked by some sense of honor no one but he understood. Inuyasha knew his brother wanted to kill him only if he got in his way or annoyed him or because he was feeling vicious, where Lunar fit into his schemes was beyond him.

Would he be back? Not while the kid was healing, he was certain Sesshoumaru wouldn't run someone through when they couldn't defend themselves. So Lunar being injured was his only saving grace against his brother… for the moment.

Inuyasha shrugged, "I doubt he would."

"If he does..." Kagome narrowed her eyes glaring at some unknown point, her teeth gritting with her anger as her aura flared around her like boiling water. "…I'll kill him."

Inuyasha's eyes widened at the sudden shift in her demeanor. The intense passive rage in her eyes was something that he had never seen in her before. "Calm down Kagome." He was seriously feeling the anger in her, her purification rising to meet her emotions. He almost pitied his brother if the bastard ever did show up again, only because Kagome's seething anger could put any demon to shame. "We're going to the next village." He said suddenly startling her out of her anger, "We'll be back in a few days."

Kagome blinked, "What?"

He almost exhaled at the sudden dissipation of her holy power, "We're going to Miroku's contact apparently he has some ominous clouds about that only Miroku could help with." Kagome smiled at him, a knowing look in her tired eyes. "We're taking the runt too. He's been sad and shit because he's not able to be stuck to your side."

"Good idea." She smiled.

"Yea…" Inuyasha rubbed the back of his neck. "Well. We're leaving." He turned and left stiffly leaving behind one confused miko.


	12. Chapter 12

Three days.

It had been three days.

Golden eyes watched in the shadows as day turned to night.

Taking a step out of the cover of the forest Sesshoumaru slowly walked between the rice fields towards the village. A single looked caused the torches to go out so he could pass in darkness unseen.

.

**The Next Door**

**Twelve.**

.

Kaede placed the kettle over the crackling fire.

She looked up when the taiyoukai coughed. She tensed when he furrowed his eyebrows turning his head to the side. After a moment the demon softly sighed and fell into deep slumber. She internally sighed glad he did not wake. Sometimes he would wake but Kagome was there to tend his wounds and she and the little hanyou would keep their distance.

The monk and taijiya leaned heavily towards believing the tale of his origins and it was hard not to. Her own sister kept a neutral stance on the issue and Inuyasha would not hear or speak of it. It was a fantastic story woven through the facts of the destroyed forest, his clothing and mannerisms as well as his aura exuding the same waves of power as Kagome. It was hard for her to believe yet Kagome herself fell into a well and crossed five hundred years into the past. What made the least amount of sense to her was his parentage. A son of a full demon and full human would be hanyou, yet he was not.

She looked up when a cold breeze went through Kagome's hut, disturbing the swinging bamboo curtain. Slowly she stood and taking her bow and arrows with her she walked out of the converted storehouse and down the little weak steps that lead up to it to stand before the greater shrine at the top of the stairs. She scanned the area with her eye before notching an arrow and aiming it at the figure that was walking up the stairs, her eyes in the moonlight making out the one headed this way. "Take no step further demon."

He stopped and stared at her and with the accommodation of her vision from the hut to the night she was able to see the one before her. She was aware of whom the elder half-brother of Inuaysha was, but did not even imagine such a striking creature as the one standing before her.

She knew what he was, his power and presence not hiding his true nature despite the human façade. Kaede knew that eventually the demon would pay visit to solidify the claims. From what the others had recanted Sesshoumaru had near fatally wounded the boy but made no advance to actually kill him. The demon had not even looked at her, his gaze was to the storehouse they had converted for Kagome to live in. She knew her power, and the limits of it. Kagome was more formidable than her and her sister but the girl was exhausted and asleep. Narrowing her good eye she asked him why he was here.

Sesshoumaru did not even repute the woman by looking at her or answering her. He took another step forward and the woman took a few steps to the side straight in his pathway. "Miko, leave."

"Know this demon…" Kaede narrowed her eye, "Untrained she may be but Kagome has the power to destroy you." With that threat looming over him she unstrung the arrow from her bow and slipped it in her quiver. She put her hands in her long sleeves and slowly walked around him down the stairs towards her hut.

Sesshoumaru did not pay credence to her threat. He walked up the creaky steps and reached up holding out his hand shoving aside the bamboo curtain taking a step inside. The hut itself was not all that small in comparison to most. This one seemed to have once been used for storage as there were rows of shelves along the upper walls filled with various oddities. The hanyou woman he had first come across was sleeping curled in a corner of the hut surrounded by books and scrolls and discarded writing utensils in messy disarray written in a language he did not recognize.

He turned his head to the side, to the other side of the hut to the reason he had come into this pathetic ningen village. The younger taiyoukai had been laid on the elevated part of the miko's hut lying on his mokomoko. He was straining for breath; the wrappings around his torso had dark stains of blood. There was even more wounds on his body, ones he did not inflict. It would seem the boy had been injured when they had fought. Even for a taiyoukai his wounds were severe.

The boy's facial markings were extremely faint, in time they would darken and the boy's striking similarities to him would be complete. Despite his height the boy was still juvenile someone who should have acknowledged his betters and submitted to him. For that reason alone his injuries Sesshoumaru would perceive as self-inflicted. Golden eyes wandered to the dark silver collar around his neck. He sensed the presence of a magic he did not recognize or had ever felt before, he could only surmise its purpose was one in the same as the beads around Inuyasha's neck.

The sleeping demon stirred, his breathing strained and sleep uneasy. Sesshoumaru watched the demon slowly open his eyes and turned his head to look straight up at him. They both regarded each other for a few moments, sapphire against topaz.

Lunar furrowed his brows, "Otou-san?" He whispered clearly confused, his thoughts clouded in unconsciousness and pain.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "I am not your sire."

Lunar narrowed his eyes and growled lowly baring his fangs as he slowly stood facing the elder dog demon. His eyes slowly swirled in red and he raised his hand as his natural poison glowed eerily in the dark. The hut suddenly grew cold and a dark mist began to form around him rising out of the ground.

Sesshoumaru placed his hand on toukijin in clear warning until the boy's eyes suddenly widened and he slumped forward, his hand reaching up to grasp the edge of the collar.

Lunar strained against the collar around his neck that began to constrict. When his airway was entirely blocked he started feeling dizzy at the lack of oxygen as his vision blurred and he began to see dark spots. He swayed forward. A hand gripped his upper arm tightly. He was guided to sit down. Lunar coughed once, blood trickled down his face and his wounds felt as though they were about to rip open.

Sesshoumaru kept his hand wrapped around the young demon's upper arm watching impassively as the collar subdued his rage. Suddenly the demon went limp and fell to the side on his shoulder against his pelt. Sesshoumaru sat there for a moment staring forward with a passed out juvenile slumped against him. He began to detect the differences they had in scent, beyond the medicinal herbs the demon carried his distinct scent, with the odd combination of rain. The collar's magic suddenly dissipated at the sleeping demon's complete compliance. After a few moments the demon stirred and sat up wearily.

Lunar sat up tiredly taking in deep breaths though they were ragged already from his wounds. He looked to the side realizing he had been sitting beside the Inu no Taisho this whole time. His eyes widened realizing he had falling on top of the demon lord leaving himself entirely vulnerable. Shutting his eyes he muttered reluctantly, "Arigato Inu no Taisho."

Sesshoumaru was inwardly surprised at the honorific this boy bestowed on him. It was a title his father held, he had never been called by it before. He released the boy's arm and turned sideways to face him, one foot on the ground, the other on the raised platform. "Begin."

Lunar rubbed his sore head staring back at the Inu no Taisho with a rather confused expression. He wanted to _converse_ with him? This was new.

Lunar turned sideways to face his father sitting in a similar and opposite position sitting right in front of him. He kept an eye on his lord father then to the sword at his side.

Sesshoumaru noticed, "You will not die by my hand this night. If I wished it, you would be dead."

Lunar raised a brow, "This night?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, "Do not try my patience, you waste my time."

"Time." Lunar whispered a few words in English as he reached under his mokomoko pulling out a rather elaborate dark silver pocket watch opening the face the odd little mechanism catching the eye of his Lord father. "There are some questions that must remain unanswered for I shall not be accused of paradoxes." He reset the time and carefully wound it before snapping it shut, "The Inu no Taisho may not believe my words but then again it is difficult for me to realize just where and when I am."

"When." Sesshoumaru latched onto one word and kept a hold on it.

"We are not from this frame of time."

"The destruction in the forest…"

"…was not the outcome that was supposed to occur." Lunar finished his father's sentence. "It is a byproduct of chance, an improbability within the equation." The Inu no Taisho simply took his words without much impression, a simple nod was all he gave indicated he had heard him. Lunar glanced to his hanyou companion before looking at his father, the clear question evident in his eyes. "I am Ser Total Lunar Eclipse of the House of the Moon; Firstborn heir to the Inu no Taisho Lord Sesshoumaru. I am your son… or should I say I shall one day be your son."

Sesshoumaru raised a brow but otherwise said nothing to the parentage aside from a single question he had, "You are not hanyou."

Lunar was taken aback by that question, "As you see."

Sesshoumaru just stared flatly.

"I see." Lunar understood at this time the two of them did not regard one another. "You wish to know my mother." He shifted his eyes to the tail end of his mokomoko that rested beside his father. "One day I shall be her son as well."

Sesshoumaru turned his head and noticed the thick locks of midnight colored hair mingling over the cream colored fur of the younger taiyoukai's pelt. The priestess herself was sleeping right beside him so softly he did not even take notice of the woman. His eyes slanted to the younger taiyoukai, both demons gauging each other momentarily.

"I am not an orphaned pet as her kitsune, the Lady Kagome bore me." Lunar observed the reaction of the greater demon when he gave a slight sneer at his words.

Sesshoumaru stared at the woman sleeping soundly in the presence of two taiyoukai and a hanyou. He had known of her for years, being a member of Inuyasha's pack and he had assumed this priestess was _more_ than just friends with his half-brother until he saw the woman who had once been dead at his side. She was not a woman he would even remotely consider as a potential sexual partner, she was Inuyasha's concern though Sesshoumaru did find it interesting that the progeny of a miko and a demon would manifest a full blooded demon.

Lunar rested his hand over the deep wound in his chest, veins of immense pain shooting out from the wound. He rested his elbows on his knees and bowed his head breathing in deeply. His hair fell over his shoulders. "Is there anything else you wish to ask of me?" Lunar was still tired due to needing rest to recover his wounds and could not with the presence of the Taisho beside him.

"You are foreign." Sesshoumaru wondered about his prominent accent, it was not as pronounced as the hanyou's but it was enough to know he had spent a great deal of time out of the Saigoku. He had met those from the mainland China but even they did not carry this accent or speak in the language he and the hanyou woman seemed to share.

Lunar looked up through wispy bangs to his lord father and slowly shook his head, "I may have been born in the Western Lands of Japan but I have spent many years in England after this…" He tapped the silver collar with the tip of his claw making a little 'clink' sound in the darkened hut. "It is far from this place."

"You were caught and collared in your… travels."

Lunar slanted his eyes towards his father and narrowed them. "If you must form an opinion of me I will tell you that this subjugation was allowed."

Sesshoumaru frowned slightly.

"I have no love for the humans you speak to a mass murderer of humans… and demons." He wanted to smirk in self-satisfaction at the fear his very name induced, "Do not underestimate the humans of my time." Lunar knew that would give his lord father pause, "When I am from they are educated beyond comparison wiping the earth of its natural state erecting their monoliths of stone, soulless forests remain… that is if they allow it."

"A farfetched tale."

"So it would seem yet here I am hundreds of years before my own birth… just like my mother is here five hundred year before hers." At his raised brow Lunar let something slip he should possibly not have. He reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose shutting his eyes momentarily swearing in English.

Sesshoumaru would have to digest this information at a later time. "From whatever plane you came from you will swiftly return to."

"Agreed."

"From whatever plane the priestess came from she will swiftly return to as well."

"Both her key and gateway are lost and destroyed, the Shikkon no Tama her key… the well her gateway. She is supposed to remain here whereas my presence is beyond explanation. I am not supposed to be here, this is not correct in my time line or my mother's past as it was in my life. That damned Shikkon no Tama has changed what is to come and what has occurred."

Sesshoumaru stared at the younger demon who proclaimed to be his son. "Yet you are here."

"As was necessary."

"Meaning?"

"My father may be able to raise the dead, but my mother can defy time itself."

The implications meant that the miko herself somehow called him here. His golden eyes slanted to the sleeping priestess, what dormant powers lay deep in her blood? He watched the demon shift to the side lifting one leg on the edge of the platform wrapping his arms around his knees. The boy leaned his head down and rested his chin on his knee and stared into the fire.

The notion of traveling through time was ridiculous but the demon before him was his child. He had no real reason to confirm his identity as one merely look upon his features to see it. The demon carried a piece of his own heritage pelt that had grown with him throughout his life and held the seal of lineage on his forehead. Except his eyes… his eyes were his mother's.

It was… not expected.

"Your age." Sesshoumaru demanded.

Lunar closed his eyes, "Three hundred."

"You lie."

"Fuck." He muttered before opening his eyes, as much as his mother sucked at lying so did he, "Two hundred seventy five."

Sesshoumaru was surprised. The boy Lunar was indeed young. In human maturation he would be in his teen years. He spoke eloquently but his aura swayed heavily with emotion. He could fool most with his outward expressions and mannerisms but Sesshoumaru could easily tell.

He regarded the young demon before him. "Your skills with a blade are lacking." The demon shrugged as though his comment was inconsequential. Sesshoumaru looked to the boy's shoulder where his skin had healed. He tilted his head to the side in contemplation. His mind briefly wandering to the days of his own lessons, he had miscalculated many times in learning but never once had his father actually struck him with a blade.

"Tetsusaiga is quite different to any other I have handled."

That gave Sesshoumaru pause. The fact he could hold a transformed tetsusaiga was indeed a mystery but if he were to wager an educated assumption it would have to do with the person who gave him his blue eyes.

His mother.

That miko.

He would think on this more thoroughly.

"May I ask a question of my own?" Ever since Lunar had seen the younger Sesshoumaru he had been confused about something, "How did you lose your arm?"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. He was not about to give credence to the younger taiyoukai's tale until he sat and digested the information but some part of him was relived there may be a possibility that his arm was once again resorted, "Tetsusaiga." Sesshoumaru stood and walked towards the door of the miko's hut. He stopped when the boy called out to him.

Lunar watched the younger version of his lord father leaving. He had always had the imagery of his father, tall and foreboding, silent and powerful, angry and spiteful. He lived up to his namesake. But it was just that, memories and bad ones at that. "Inu no Taisho. The conversation was… oddly pleasant."

Sesshoumaru paused and turned his head looking over his shoulder to the boy's blue eyes. He paused at the look he was receiving, it was not the animosity he had seen before but a great sorrow, so much so it was permeated in his aura. He wondered why he would carry such an expression. He turned and reached out pushing away the screen walking out in the darkness.

.

…

.

Kaede watched the taiyoukai leave. She cautiously pushed aside the screen and looked in. The taiyoukai was resting on his pelt, eyes closed and untouched. Kagome was still asleep in the corner everything was as it was and as it should be. She let out a heavy sigh she had been holding in. Walking into the hut she resumed her place adding a log to the fire keeping the hut warm.

"Lady Miko."

She looked up startled at the heavily accented voice. The man was still laying, eyes closed. "Yes?"

"Do not disclose he was here, she will worry."

Kaede looked at the sleeping Kagome, "I understand."


	13. Chapter 13

_She threw herself over Inuyasha's form shielding him from attack. Tear filled blue eyes narrowed at him, "Get away from him… baka."_

Sesshoumaru slowly opened his eyes, topaz staring out into the woods.

He gave his future little consideration. He would do as he had and as he wished. Yet now it was at the forefront of his musings. Striking blue eyes now permeated his thoughts whenever he closed his eyes, both sets glaring at him with deeply rooted hatred.

This gave him pause.

There was a seed of profound animosity in his son's eyes that reacted at the very sight of him; anger that displayed itself in a physical manifestation.

'_How __could __you?__'_ The priestess's quiet accusation still rang in his ears as she held his son's broken form in her arms a few days prior. There was so much emotion in those words he could not begin to decipher the paradox she had woven into her confrontation laced with purification so intense it caused him to take a step back from her person.

Sesshoumaru stared into some unknown point. He was a father… or was in whatever time line that demon came from.

He found himself lingering close to what remained of Inuyasha's forest. If Jakken realized this, he was wisely staying quiet regarding it. Standing he gained the attention of both Rin and his retainer who were sitting on an upturned tree. They both watched their lord master wander off and disappear into the forest.

"Lord Sesshoumaru has been leaving a lot lately." Rin noticed.

Jakken looked up watching his master leave and he looked back down.

Rin stared down at Jakken and his silence. Ever since the other day he had been quiet. "Jakken-sama is Lord Sesshoumaru going to go see his son?"

He knew the answer to this. Jakken had not questioned his master and his choice of staying close by.

He had never seen his master act out in rage before. Jakken was often injured as his master battled, never sparing a glance to him or his safety. Rin was always protected, humans were fragile creatures. He could understand attacking his half brother Inuyasha but this demon… this demon looked exactly like his master, he carried his face, his pelt, his aura and the mark of the house. It was difficult to believe but that boy was his master's son.

And Sesshoumaru-sama had impaled him.

He never questioned the master, the only time being when he took this human girl as his ward. But this was almost unimaginable he almost killed his own son. Jakken shook his head looking down to the moss covered tree, "I hope so Rin."

.

**The Next Door**

**Thirteen.**

.

Inuyasha yawned as he made his way through the village.

"You know we're probably never going to be invited back into the castle." Sango muttered.

Miroku smiled, "I believe they have been blessed enough."

Kikyou looked over her shoulder and narrowed her eyes at the monk.

Miroku held up both hands and nervously.

.

…

.

He could smell her.

Inuyasha was startled when he saw her. Long midnight hair trailed to the ground curling around her form in thick waves against her kneeling form. She stood and turned her head to look over her shoulders, blue eyes searching the group and falling on him. The moment she saw him her lips twitched upwards, the small smile brightening her flushed cheeks and mussed hair from working in the garden.

Inuyasha realized he had stopped walking.

.

…

.

"Welcome back!" Kagome stood and cheerfully called out to them.

A small red fox raced between their legs and leapt into her arms. Kagome hugged the kitsune form tightly, "So what is this I hear about the castle being blessed enough?"

"We had to rescue Miroku from his own arranged marriage." Sango pointed her thumb at the monk.

"Arranged marriage?" Kagome's eyes grew wide.

"After serenading his 'lovely' eldest daughter she got the stupid idea that he had proposed to her." Sango rested her boomerang against the fence. "So, we had to rescue him from the marriage and flee."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at Miroku, "So we're not welcome back there huh?"

Kikyou shook her head, "Are you certain he is a monk?"

"We all wonder that ourselves." Sango glared.

"Ladies … ladies …" Miroku smiled.

Kikyou shook her head and headed towards the hut she shared with her sister. She paused at Inuyasha who had been surprisingly quiet this whole time he was looking off into some unknown point. Deciding she needed a bath from the long trip she headed into the hut to gather her supplies.

Kaede watched as Kikyou stared at the hanyou and the boy was not even looking, she also saw the look he gave Kagome. Walking up to the red clad hanyou she stood in his field of vision until he noticed her.

"What?"

"What indeed."

Inuyasha stared at the old woman, "You crazy or something?"

"What has changed between you and Kikyou?"

He blanched.

"Did ye not have affection for my sister in the past?"

"Isn't this a bit sudden obaa-chan?"

"Ye denied happiness with Kagome for your feelings for my sister now ye deny my sister for your feelings towards Kagome." Kaede signed, "In the end, you merely deny yourself."

"What are you talking about?"

Kaede clasped her hands behind her back and walked away to welcome back the slayer who seemed to have a fist with the monk's name on it.

Inuyasha frowned not liking when the old hag did that to him. Kaede imparted her opinions when others did not even care to hear them. He growled turning away and stomping off.

Kikyou had been his first love but Kagome had been his first friend. She had told him she loved him but Kagome reminded him of Kikyou, the woman he had loved and always thought of. He was a fool never to see beyond Kikyou whenever he saw Kagome, she was a reminder of his failure and for that they could never be.

But with Kikyou? What next? Did they start up where they left off? The risen Kikyou was full of spite and venomous towards him and Naraku. Now that she was once again flesh and bone she was different, confused… as confused as he was to be around her.

He turned and headed towards the hut realizing he had been lost in his thoughts for some time now. He was about to push aside the flap when a delicate hand reached out and pushed it aside. Kikyou was holding a basket of clothing, her sleeves tied back and her hair was disheveled most pulled up in a loose bun. She stilled when she realized they were about to crash into each other.

"Inuyasha." Kikyou whispered loudly, eyes wide.

"Um… hey." He reached up and rubbed the back of his neck. "You going to take a bath?"

"Yes… after all we did make a hasty retreat."

Kikyou gave him a nervous smile. The both of them stood awkwardly before Kikyou interrupted, "I should get going before too late in the eve…"

"Oh sorry." Inuyasha took a step to the side realizing he was standing in her way. He watched her walk away from him for a moment before he stepped into the hut but instead hit the frame of the door. "Fuck." He rubbed his forehead walking into the hut properly this time. He opened an eye to make sure no one saw him but frowned when Kaede was staring at him.

He had been unsettled watching Kagome care so deeply for Lunar Eclipse. Inuyasha didn't like change he disliked having to readjust to things yet everything changed. His entire life was spent on change, losing his mother, losing Kikyou, losing the Shikkon no Tama, never settling, never having friends…

So when he did… he didn't want that to change. He didn't want to lose Kagome, but he never let go of Kikyou. When Kikyou was revived with the Shikkon no Tama everything changed again, his relationship with Kagome strained although they were still friends but they lost something… and Kagome herself changed. When Kagome lost her way home she pushed everyone further away in isolation. She despaired alone, cried all the time. When she lost the well entirely he had never seen such sorrow.

But this demon's presence too changed something.

It changed her future… their future.

The idea of Sesshoumaru and Kagome was appalling, it was unfathomable knowing his brother and his dislike towards mortals, that child withstanding. Disturbing as the thought he could not ignore Lunar Eclipse and the scents and blood that made up the demon. Maybe in the future things change but it only meant one thing to him…

He would lose Kagome altogether.

He would lose her to… "Sesshoumaru?"

Inuyasha sniffed the air, "Sesshoumaru was here."

"Aye." Kaede was poking at the fire, "The taiyoukai lord was here."

Inuyasha stood in front of Kaede, "What happened?"

"They spoke."

"Using swords?"

Kaede shook her head, "There was no blood shed. I would appreciate it if you did not tell Kagome she does not need to know yet."

Inuyasha frowned at the memory of his brother impaling his own son. The thought still didn't sit well with him. He wanted to believe that somewhere in the future the demon would change, if he was to have a son with Kagome she wouldn't fucking take his abuse. But the boy's angry expression whenever the name Sesshoumaru was said, the tenseness of his posture and his aura was enough to prove that there were just some things that never changed.

.

...

.

Tensai wiggled her toes. She stood at the shallow end of a small pond of water created by runoff, her socks and shoes cast off to the side of the small pond.

"What I would give for a nice warm bath drawn up at this time." She self-consciously reached up touching her messy hair speaking in her native tongue. It really needed a brush through and she was sure that dirt and grime now mixed with her normal scent. While traveling with the most undesirable demon she had ever met she was too scared to ask for warm water or a place where she could wash up.

She looked over her shoulder to her constant silent companion. Lunar was sitting on the grass, one arm draped over a bent knee. His head was bowed and his silvery hair was hiding his face, "I… I was awake."

He slowly raised his head and blue eyes looked at her through silver strands of hair. "I heard you and your father speak last night." Turning she faced him, "I didn't hear the beginning of it or really understood all of it…" They were speaking in Japanese and how the hell could two of the tallest demons she had known speak so quietly? She stepped out of the pond and stood in front of him, he was looking out into the water not glancing at her at some transfixed point. "We've been together for years Lunar of the Eclipse… I do not know a thing about you."

"You knew enough."

He whispered softly, she now recognized the hint of a Japanese accent whenever he spoke English. It had always been there but now that she had been hearing Japanese straight for days now it was apparent. She sighed at her broody companion, "Do you not think I should have known your connection to that particular place I had chosen for my experiment?"

She had done her research it was a site of interesting naturally occurring phenomenon. Even in non-scientific communities that place was a massive cluster of ley lines, unnatural distortions of magnetic polarity and a sacred holy place by Shinto and Buddhists alike! It was a perfect place to test her theory and equipment. He had silently followed and said nothing to her. She knew he was from Japan and that was just about all she knew about him. "You didn't tell me that the site was in any portion related to you or your family." She got nothing for her effort, "Bloody hell Lunar you told your father your mother comes from the future… five hundred years from now… that's OUR future even!"

Lunar looked at the petite heiress but said nothing.

"I have been doing some rough calculations based on our relative trajectory against points of origins adjusting for leap and perpetual years and solar variances in the past couple hundred years…"

"Get to the point."

"Whatever happened wasn't my fault!" She aimed a finger accusingly at him, "It's yours!"

"All I care about is leaving this place."

"That's the problem… we're screwed as the Americans fondly say." She had picked up some rather nasty American verbiage last time she had visited the continent with her father when he became an emissary to the republic.

"Interesting scientific terminology."

"Lunar what did you do?"

"I did nothing."

Tensai knelt down on the ground beside her protector. Her little black dress pooled around her form and she rested her fists on her lap staring at him until he turned and looked at her, "Then what did _**SHE**_ do?"

Blue eyes stared at the angry tiny hanyou before him and he contemplated her words carefully. "Can you fix the gateway?"

Tensai stared at him as though he had grown another head, "Are you daft?" She finally said. "In this 'era'?"

"Answer the question."

Tensai stood up one fist on a hip as she began to pat her lips with her other hand walking in a tight circle. "No power, no components…" Thinking back to the era she was in she had to figure a way to find what they needed, "We could get the base materials, but I'd need a foundry and someone skilled in metallurgy… granted the tea is divine but we are centuries behind." Tensai stared at him, "Lunar what if we can't go back home?"

He stared ahead again at some unknown point in the woods.

"We have to think about that possibility." She inwardly sighed at his despondent state, he was staring a head with his usual impassive features. "At least we could stay here, with your mother."

"Iie."

She was startled. She had met his mother fleetingly before his fight with his father but Lunar was very… caring… about the woman even openly so. It was a drastic change from his usual cold stoic demeanor. Perhaps he did not wish to screw up her time line? "She knows the history, she could help us find some out of the way place so we do not disrupt this time, your father could…" She stilled at the angry blue eyes that were staring up at her.

"We will leave."

"Lunar." She tested, "What has happened between you and your father?" She had never once seen this type of animosity towards another person, demon or no. She knew he disliked everyone in general but he flat out _loathed_ his father and on the flip side _loved_ his mother. When Lunar glared at her she glared back, "Don't give me that tone of glare."

Lunar held up a hand, "We have an audience."

Tensai frowned at him, "Bloody demons and their… quandary personalities."

Reverting back to Japanese he looked at her and her ranting, "I suggest you learn the language."

"Why the bloody hell for?" When he said nothing she turned around and threw her hands in the air, "UGH!"

Tensai finally heard with her own dulled sense of hearing the one headed this way. The Lady Kagome was walking towards them garbed in the dress of a Shinto Priestess the loose white and red clothing billowing out around her petite frame, long wavy black hair fluttering and her brilliant blue eyes on her pale smiling face.

Tensai was in awe of her the woman was naturally beautiful unlike the painted Geisha and corseted restrained ladies of her era. She was stunned at the woman's warmth smile and the aura of love and kindness she seemed to exude. Tensai immediately liked her she was so kind and lovely and made wonderful tea. She was stunned that his woman could be Lunar's mother, a human and in all essence the equivalent of a Christian nun. Tensai rushed over to her and curtsied, "Lady Kagome."

"You don't have to do that Tensai." Kagome giggled at the girl's formalities that didn't befit the little hanyou with too large ears. She held out her arms and the girl rammed into her hugging her tightly rubbing her cheek against her shoulder. Kagome learned early that Tensai liked hugs and candies and coloring, she was so much like Shippou it was adorable.

Tensai hugged her tightly rubbing her cheek on her taking in her smell and warmth. There was just something more about her and her warmth, she could hug her all day and be in bliss.

"Now that everyone's feeling better I brought you someone."

Tensai leaned away from her and noticed someone standing behind Kagome, her eyes grew wide. "What is that?"

"Tensai this is Shippou, he's a kitsune." Shippou waved his paw. Kagome noticed Lunar look up and raise a brow at the young kitsune.

"Oh my god he is CUTE!" Little hearts fluttered around Tensai.

Shippou blushed and scuffed a hind paw on the ground.

"Why don't you show her your fox magic, you've been working really hard on them show her how good you are." Kagome told Shippou who puffed out his little chest proudly and produced a little toy horse from his pocket to the pretty hanyou who knelt in front of him watching in awe with big green eyes.

Kagome walked towards Lunar who slowly stood and inclined his head towards her. "You don't have to be so formal with me Lunar." Really she was a mess. She had been in the gardens most of the morning and still had dirt on her hakamas and the humidity in the air was making her hair curl. "Are your wounds feeling better?"

He nodded his response and she took a good look at him. He had been dressed in regular black hakamas and loose white haori with wide sleeves with his bandages still wrapped tightly underneath, it was a change from the extremely formal white and red Sesshoumaru wore. His large ivory pelt was secured around his right shoulder making him seem more massive than his thin frame suggested, it was smaller and thinner than Sesshoumaru's but… he looked more like Sesshoumaru than ever before, so the ordinary clothing was… out of place. "I'm sorry this is all we could find." She fingered the edge of his haori sleeve. She had tried to fix his clothing with little success she had to scour the village for clothes that were even tall enough to fit him.

"It is practical and sufficient."

"I'm not that good of a seamstress but I can keep trying to mend your clothes." Kagome half turned back to Tensai who was measuring Shippou's head with some odd contraption. "In your time do you know him?"

Lunar paused for a moment, "I am familiar with General Kumiko."

"My little Shippou, a General?" Kagome smiled as she rested her hands over her heart, "That's so cute. Sorry but I'm picturing little Shippou in a military uniform riding his little toy horse and shooting out his tiny foxfire."

Lunar took another look at the tiny foxling from the edge of his nose.

"Ugh." Her hand flew to her dirty hair from being in the gardens, "I seriously need a trip to the hot springs."

Tensai turned and stared at her wide eyed, "Is there one nearby?"

"Oh I'm so sorry Tensai of course there is." She smiled, "Did you want to join me and Kikyou?"

"Yes please." She stood up happily and noticed the faraway look Lunar had in his eyes.

"Are you coming back to the village, I can make you something to eat?" Kagome looked at Lunar.

"He'll be along." Tensai pulled her towards the village. She knew that look, he wanted to be alone.

Lunar stared at the retreating group his eyes on the small kitsune who sat on his mother's shoulder staring cautiously at him from between her raven hair.

_Sapphire eyes looked out into the valley._

_It was beautiful, the sunset. The raging fires cast a layer of dark haze that caused the entire sky to turn every shade of red and orange. Birds circled the skies, giant demon vultures preying on the decimated corpses on the battlefields below._

"_Total Lunar Eclipse."_

_The taiyoukai didn't acknowledge the one calling for him._

"_Lunar… what have you done?"_

_Lunar looked over his shoulder to the tall red haired demon with bright green eyes that stood behind him._

"_What have you done?" The kitsune said more forcefully._

_The greater taiyoukai let go of the wrist he had been holding, the woman's arm falling limply to the ground, his acid eating away at the flesh._

_Emerald eyes stared at the boy, how he'd grown, who he had become and what he had done. "You've massacred hundreds of thousands of humans! You've massacred whole demon tribes… what hope do we have for peace now?" The kitsune shook his head at the young man's stoic icy façade seeing nothing but his father's face with his mother's eyes, "What happened, Lunar?"_

_The demon slowly turned and narrowed his eyes at him, a dark mist forming around his form. Blue eyes slanted down to the thick silver collar the kitsune demon held in one hand. "You will have to kill me first."_

_Shippou could understand how hard the young demon's life had been and the utter rage he had for humanity. He could even understand the demon's anger towards his own species, those that turned their back on him but this senseless mass destruction... seeing **her** eyes in this monster… he could not fathom it._

"_Not like this Lunar… Kagome would never have…"_

_A clawed hand wrapped itself around his neck cutting off his next words. Sapphire eyes that came from the priestess herself narrowed. Pulling the kitsune forward the younger demon whispered darkly, "You have no right to utter her name." _

_After releasing the demon Lunar brushed passed the General's form but paused when he heard the slight ring of a sword being drawn from a sheath._

"_Total Lunar Eclipse… in the name of peace… I must kill you."_

_Sapphire eyes closed slowly as a clawed hand rested on the hilt of a katana sheathed at his side, "Very well then."_

Lunar turned his head to the side looking to the elder taiyoukai standing in the woods staring intently at him with deep golden eyes.

Sesshoumaru looked to the younger taiyoukai.

The winds picked up between the two taiyoukai swirling their long pale hair around their forms. Sesshoumaru reached up and put a hand on the sword he rarely used; Tenseiga. He unsheathed the katana and backhanded it towards the demon the blade impaled itself on the ground at his feet.

Lunar stared at the blade at his feet and looked up at his father, brow quirked.

The demon lord rested his hand on toukijin and unsheathed it slowly from his sash holding it up at him, eyes expectant.

Lunar wrapped his hand around the hilt of the blade and pulled it out of the ground holding it in stance. With exaggerated movement Sesshoumaru leapt forward and Lunar met him halfway, the swords clashing loudly.

.

...

.

Kagome looked over her shoulder into the wood.

The action itself was peculiar considering she was halfway through a sentence when she suddenly quieted and was now staring intently into some unknown point.

"Are you alright Lady Kagome?" Tensai asked cautiously.

"I just… maybe it's nothing." Kagome shrugged a shoulder.

Kikyou sat up in the water from her corner of the spring and looked around, her senses spreading to find out if it was something to be wary for.

Sango listened to the sounds of the forest, the birds and crickets were still out and nothing seemed disrupted. "I don't feel anything."

The girl's sighed and leaned back into the water in unison. Kikyou had all her hair wrapped up in a high bun save the strands on either side of her bangs. She softly sighed, closing her eyes kneading her shoulder. "It is hard to decipher any other demons when there is the aura of a very powerful one nearby."

Sango sighed leaning her head back, "Injured he may be but his presence has kept away lesser demons."

Kagome nodded, since Naraku's disappearance and the end of the jewel the lesser demons have run amuck through the villages and towns. It was one reason this village took defenses like the night torches and watchtower as well as night patrols. Even then this town was larger in comparison to most villages with their own miko other smaller villages they had come across were not as lucky and once again they had to bury the dead and witness more random destruction.

"Is that really a problem?" Tensai had been listening to the conversation. "I thought Japan had access to black powder."

"The only people with guns are the shogunate and even then only a very few have black powder as it's very expensive." Sango explained, "I have training in dispatching demons but not to the level of your protector. But unlike your time and probably area most here are farmers or rice workers not fighters."

"That is true, Her Majesty and Parliament have their own armies, land sea and air. The nation's defenses aren't left to regional lords." One of her half brothers was in the military regimen.

Kagome giggled thinking of 'Prince Albert in a can' for some reason hearing the hanyou speak of 'queens' and parliament with her heavy accent. Kagome wadded over to the short hanyou girl. Her long hair was floating over the water in every direction, "Can I wash your hair Miss Tensai?"

Tensai nodded once sitting on a rock giving Lady Kagome her back. She wanted to melt at the woman's fingers through her scalp and base of her ears.

"Your ears are quite large." Kagome mused as she watched them swivel about. "They're larger than Inuyasha's."

"Father says I may grow into them." Tensai blushed.

"They remind me of satellite dishes." Kagome pulled one of the girl's ears. When the girl stared at her over her shoulder oddly Kagome was reminded the girl wasn't from her time actually she didn't quite know when they were from. Lunar had specifically bypassed that question she wouldn't dishonor him by asking Tensai instead.

"Are you really a… holy figure?" Tensai asked cautiously.

"I wouldn't say 'holy figure' as I was never brought up as a shrine maiden but I had latent spiritual power I found out about a few years ago. Kaede and Kikyou teach me now I guess I am a shrine maiden now." Kagome gave her a smile.

"But I thought… well… you see I am Catholic."

"Oh." Kagome realized, "Our roles aren't like nuns."

"What is Catholic?" Kikyou asked head canted to the side.

"They believe in one omnipotent god. I'm sorry Tensai if I'm insulting your religion I just don't know much about it."

"They say I should be burning in the fiery depths of hell with tiny demons poking at me with pitchforks because I am… what I am." Many churches did not look favorably upon those of 'tainted' blood. They believed her to be part devil and not of the lord. It was really a mess. Her father kept her away from… people but she wasn't ignorant. Even her studies were observed but she was not allowed with other students.

"Well I believe I have been in long enough." Kikyou stood out of the water wrapping a towel around herself looking at Kagome as she wrung out her long hair. "I will mix more of the herbs you picked from the gardens into a salve you can use on your son." Kikyou blinked and realized what she just said.

Sango stared.

Kagome blushed prettily and looked down into the water, "Thank you Kikyou. I appreciate it."

Kikyou awkwardly tied her hakamas in a neat bow and ran her fingers through her hair.

Kagome looked up into the skies noticing the setting sun, "Kikyou… don't let it surprise you."

Kikyou looked at Kagome and tilted her head to the side. As she walked back to the village she was embarrassed thoroughly. She wasn't thinking properly when the slip up just came out. Throughout this whole scenario she wanted to remain neutral and keep to facts. Lunar may be Kagome's son in his time and place but right here and now he was not. It served nothing to take a side than to divide up their group because of personal opinion on the matter.

Inuyasha did not appreciate the demon's presence for a number of reasons; it brought another alpha into the group, it disrupted their search for Naraku and the plain obvious… it solidified his future with Kagome.

Kikyou knew he had feelings for Kagome, it was still apparent. Did Kagome regret her decision? Kikyou knew she did but it was not for the noticeable fact that it changed her relationship with the hanyou rather it took away her choice. Her choice to come and go between worlds, her choice to stay in this era or stay in hers, her choice in her relationship with Inuyasha.

Kikyou was grateful for her life but she knew the cost of it. Being amongst this group, with them and around them was hard for her as well. She was a creature of solidarity but what could she do? She was as lost in this era as Kagome was. There were those old enough that still remembered her when she was alive and saw her died even burned her body. She was a revered priestess in life but now… would she walk the path she once did knowing the outcome?

Kikyou stopped and looked up at the new moon, "I don't know." She whispered.

"Are you talking to yourself?"

Kikyou whipped her head around at the intrusion but was even more startled at what she saw. She knew she was staring but she couldn't help herself.

"You alright?" Inuyasha brushed passed her and stopped before walking into Kaede's hut, "You look a bit flushed."

"I just came from the hot spring." The priestess internally winced at the rather poor excuse she had come up with.

"You'd better get inside and dried off." Inuyasha walked inside and tossed a log into the small fire. "We're heading out tomorrow whether anyone likes it or not."

Kikyou cautiously walked around Inuyasha setting down her bathing supplies and dirty clothing before sitting in front of the fire absently stirring the soup. She had seen this before a few times, and when she had stumbled upon it the impression was so great she could not even look at him. But this time she was trying her hardest to avert her gaze. His long snow white hair was the color of ink, eyes as dark as the earth after rains.

They both realized they were staring at each other and turned away.

Luckily Kagome's cheerful presence disrupted the awkwardness.

Kagome brushed aside the curtain and smiled, "That was a great bath." She wandered over to Kikyou, "You left this at the spring."

"Where's the red headed runt?" Inuyasha frowned.

"She was very tired I took her upstairs." Kagome put her finger to her lips, "Lunar was dead asleep, he didn't even stir when we came in there." He was lying on his pelt, eyes closed and sleeping soundly. Perhaps he was tired earlier and didn't want to say anything? Ugh men and their ego issues.

Kagome stared at the hanyou who was sitting like a petulant child, leg twitching and muttering things under his breath. "You alright Inuyasha?"

"Yea… I just hate… tonight."

The youngest priestess up to him and squeezed his shoulder, "Its' okay Inuyasha we can let Lunar heal one more night before we go."

Kikyou watched their comfortable interaction with one another. He didn't even flinch when she touched his shoulder. She looked away slowly, her eyes trained on the soup.

"Are you alright Kikyou?"

Kikyou looked up to Kagome who had rested her hand on her shoulder and was leaning over her, a huge smile on her face. Kikyou stared at the girl's brilliant blue eyes for a moment before nodding nervously. Ever since her resurrection into flesh Kikyou had been extremely nervous around Kagome. It was as though Kagome had a way of shining a light into the deepest darkest part of one self, what was worse is she didn't even have to pry. But what was equally as disturbing was the piercing fear one felt when the taiyoukai with her eyes looked upon you. "Inuyasha says we will be leaving tomorrow."

"Damn right." He muttered.

"Will the demon lord be able to travel?"

"Do you want what he says or what I see?" Kagome sighed, "His shoulder has healed entirely his chest wound is healing very slowly. It's sealed for the most part but it worries me about how slow it is healing, fast for a human but for someone like him? I don't know."

"The sword was malicious."

"He can walk… we can walk what the fuck are we still doing here!" Both priestesses glared at him. "Naraku's still out there!" When neither girl answered him he folded his arms and looked away.

Kagome stared at him before ignoring him entirely, "Is the soup ready?"

Kikyou grasped a wooden bowl and with a ladle served Kagome a bit of soup. The younger priestess sat beside her and they started chatting about mindless things, the hot spring, the change of weather… Kikyou giggled and covered her mouth blushing at the small gesture. She watched Kagome as the girl recanted a tale of her era concerning some strange foods watching the younger priestess hold out her hands waving them about with her story.

Kikyou realized that during her life, due to what she was… she never really had a friend she could speak to so easily like Kagome or Sango. She smiled and was cut short of her pleasant musings by Inuyasha's leg convulsing madly again. Kikyou right eye twitched when Inuyasha once again muttered, 'fuck.' She finally snapped, "Will you cease that?"

Inuyasha stared at her, startled at her outburst, "Feh!" He folded his arms and looked away.

"You're being rude." Kagome glared at him.

Kikyou sighed she stood up and strapped her bow and quiver on her back.

"What… what do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha glared at Kikyou.

"I am going to take a walk in the woods." Kikyou turned and wordlessly walked out of the hut.

"You can't go alone!"

"Then you should go after her." Kagome reasoned with him. The human nodded his head and paused when he stood looking over his shoulder at her. Kagome held up her hands and made a little 'shoo' motion with her hands, "You'd better go make sure she's okay."

After a few moments Kaede walked into the hut. "Kikyou and Inuyasha seem upset with one another. Did something happen?"

"Just his foul mouth and his lack of control finally got to her."

"Ah, so everything is as it should be."

Kagome giggled.

"Kagome, how are ye lass?" The elder miko smiled.

"Better." Nothing like a good bath to recharge the batteries.

"How is the boy?"

"It's hard to think of him like that considering how tall he is." Kagome was impressed at his height. "But he's doing better, the biggest wound is not healing as fast as I would like but like Inuyasha, Lunar can't stay in one place at the same time. We should get moving anyway."

"Ye should rest then."

Kagome shook her head, "I'm not tired enough to go to sleep yet."

Kaede nodded her head watching the young miko, "Ye should take Kikyou's advice then."

Kagome turned to Kaede, "Huh?"

"To go for a walk, it would ease your mind." She watched Kagome consider it. "Perhaps to the lake?" Kagome did not need to drown herself in sorrow, there was far too much on her mind to go down that road to seek a broken well. "Be well lass."

"I will." Kagome whispered as she walked down the street. She walked into the tall grass almost disappearing in the underbrush. At the edge of the field she found the small path that would take her to the small lake and waterfall where she had found Lunar and Tensai earlier. The villagers used it as their source of clean water. As she walked her long bell sleeves billowed around her petite stature. The small lake was beautiful the peaceful sound of a small waterfall set her at ease. Thousands of crickets and toads croaked about and she smiled at the sounds of nature.

She walked to the edge of the lake and looked down at her reflection. She looked older… her childish features slowly retreating away. Kagome already knew what she was going to look like. Whereas Souta looked like their mother Kagome looked more like her father. He had soft lovely features, she always joked at how pretty and exotic her father looked. Being half Japanese and half American he had very distinct appearance.

Her bright blue eyes stared back at her. She was taken back at how she looked… she looked so sad.

Her lightened mood faded away.

'_If I have to… I will call this place home.'_

Her hand reached down resting on a large bounder and she slowly sat down keeping her eyes on her reflection. Her family was probably worried sick by now she was supposed to return home weeks ago. She didn't want to look at her eyes right now. With a sandaled foot she touched the image lightly causing a few ripples to distort the imagery.

Pulling her knees to her chest she rested her feet on the rock and wrapped her arms around her legs resting her forehead on her knees. She began to sob softly.

Her family… her friends… they were all far beyond her reach. In that moment when she and Naraku held the complete jewel only one thing came into her mind which took even her by surprise. She never voiced it and it came without forethought. And in that instant the jewel chose her wish above his.

Kikyou had been resurrected.

She did not lie to Inuyasha she would remain by his side. Yet he was so very far away now. "I'm so alone…" She whispered to herself never having felt so apart from everything and everyone until this moment.

Slowly her eyes opened, long lashes heavy with tears. The forest was silent.

She was not alone.

She knew this aura, there was no mistaking it.

Kagome sharply turned her head only to confirm that which she already knew. Her breath held as someone very slowly took a step forward from the darkness, his gold eyes glowed lightly in the lack of moonlight as he stared at her. His white clothing contrasted against the dark night. She realized he had been there almost the whole time.

She turned away from him drying her eyes with a handkerchief. After a few quiet moments she realized he was still here. Almost silent steps came closer to her until he was standing next to her a few feet away. "Inuyasha isn't here." She whispered knowing he already knew but she just didn't know what else to say. The two of them rarely had any interaction. He thought she was an annoying human and she thought he was a self-absorbed narcissist.

They were there standing very quietly before she added in an even softer voice, "He's doing better."

She rested her chin on her knees looking at the waterfall. After a few quiet minutes she spoke again, "I believe him, it is hard to believe but I do." He did not say anything to the contrary.

"Why… why did you attack him?" Kagome had to ask. She turned her head and gazed up at him. He spared her a glance before looking back at the water.

She hated these one sided conversations. Exasperated by his silence she shook her head and looked out over the water. The forest was silent again. She wished he'd go so the frogs would come back out. She uncurled her feet off the rock and let them hang almost touching the water. She folded her hands on her lap and looked down at them, "Are my feelings not in consideration? It's really hard for me to believe that you and I… we… would… you know." She blushed hard even considering what that implication meant.

"Rutted." He finished her train of thought.

"I'm going to ignore that word." She sighed reaching up pinching the bridge of her nose, "I don't even like you Sesshoumaru, you've tried to kill me what… five times?"

"Seven."

Kagome stared up at him with wide eyes. "I don't know what I'm more shocked at; that you tried to kill me two times more than I can remember or that you failed to."

She was surprised that he even responded to what she said. He turned his head and looked down at her, not from the edge of his nose as he always had but actually down at her. Kagome slipped off the rock when he turned completely to face her and took a step closer towards her. She held up her hands palm outward, "It… it wasn't an invitation."

She took a step back and winced when her foot found a loose rock. She felt herself going backwards knowing she was about to undignified herself in front of the taiyoukai. When he reached out and wrapped his hand around her wrist stopping her fall her eyes widened. They stood there for what seemed like an eternity, the two of them stone still appearing like the beginnings of some passionate dance.

After the shock somewhat wore off she took a step back standing upright. He let go of her wrist. They stared at one another, Kagome rubbing her wrist lightly where he had been holding her. "Arigato." She murmured softly. He nodded his head once and turned to look out over the water.

Kagome scuffed her foot on the ground becoming increasingly nervous the longer she stayed here. "I… I should go." She turned and rushed towards the way she came from.

"Miko."

Kagome stopped.

"You will not disrespect me by wearing your former choice of clothing."

"My former… my school uniform?" She whipped around to yell at him but she realized he was gone. She furrowed her eyebrows, _'__Now __why __would __he __say __something __like __that?__'_

Kagome quietly walked back to the village and slowly up the stairs. Kagome stood just inside the doorway bowing her head wondering why life hated her. She had already given up any and all notions that she and Inuyasha could ever be together but to throw Sesshoumaru into the mix… she could not love that man. When she looked up she was startled to see Lunar sitting up staring at her. _'__Inuyoukai __and __their __damn __sense __of __smell.__'_

"Are you feeling alright?" She whispered for sake of the red haired hanyou who was snuggled up at the end of his mokomoko. She reached up to touch his forehead when he gripped her wrist.

"What did he say?"

Kagome gave him a watery smile, "Nothing, really."

"You cried."

"It wasn't because of him." She reassured him as she sat down beside him. When he released her wrist she stared into his eyes that mirrored her own, "Am I really your mother Lunar?"

"Do you doubt?"

"I don't doubt you Lunar." She whispered softly looking away. "I just doubt myself."

.


	14. Chapter 14

The sun was beginning to rise over the horizon in the morning twilight. After a moment he turned and began walking up the hill brushing past the morning dew without disturbing the leaves they rested on before the sun came over the mountain.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

Sesshoumaru stopped at the sound of his brother's voice and watched as a black haired human came into his vision, dark eyes glaring at him. He had seen this side to his brother only once before, "You shame yourself by showing this disgusting form to me."

"Insulting me doesn't answer the fucking question. What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha glared. "You've been hanging out around here a lot lately, what you got a conscious now Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru stared at him for a moment before brushing past him. "Stay away from Kagome Sesshoumaru, you got that? I protect her I'll protect them both from you if I have to."

Sesshoumaru paused. "As a human? Don't insult the boy or the priestess."

Inuyasha watched as his brother walked away into the forest. He shook his head wondering why Sesshoumaru was sticking around anyway. It couldn't be he felt bad about what he did… or that he was actually interested in Kagome…

It couldn't be that.

.

**The Next Door**

**Fourteen.**

.

She eyed the piece critically before pulling down her brass and leather goggles and flipping down some of the excess jewelers lenses. "I've analyzed everything we found." She shook her head tossing a piece over her shoulder before plucking out another, "It simply fell apart." She sighed sagging her shoulders bowing her head, "But I reinforced it to support any fluctuations this shouldn't have happened."

"No one is insinuating your design expertise is flawed."

Tensai looked up to the taiyoukai. He was sitting on a log with his elbows on his knees hunched over, head bowed and silvery hair surrounding his face. "Maybe it was that thing, the piece we swapped out." She looked over to the demon huntress, "Is this everything?"

"Whatever you are missing is probably crushed in pieces like almost everything else." Sango sifted through the various metal pieces they had laid out. They found a lot of metal of various shapes and sizes and the girl had carefully arranged it in what looked like a large circle.

"This is all that was found Miss Tensai." Miroku knelt beside Sango and motioned beside the pieces laid on the ground. "I do not understand your science to know what you are speaking of."

Tensai made a little humming sound, "Maybe you're right, maybe it was crushed or exploded… after all it wasn't part of my original calculations."

Lunar looked up at her through misplaced strands of silvery hair and narrowed his eyes at the broken gateway, "It remains in this world, it exists yet… unfortunately."

Sango stared at the demon, "I don't know what you're talking about." She waved her hand over the metal pieces, "This is all we found we could comb the forest again."

"It is not in the forest." He announced gravely.

Miroku shared a look with Sango as they both looked over to Lunar who was sitting quietly with his head bowed, head hidden by long silvery hair. They may have very well just spoken a different language with the things they said.

"A power source." Tensai elaborated with the wave of her arms.

"There aren't exactly any outlets around Tensai." Kagome walked over to the frustrated girl.

"It was concentrated power in a crystal."

"Like… quartz?" Kagome didn't know of any other crystal that could generate electricity… or power. She stilled as a stray thought crossed her mind, "Tensai, what kind of crystal?"

Lunar slowly raised his head narrowing his eyes at the priestess' reaction.

"It's really small, like a big marble." Tensai made a ring with her thumb and index finger into the size of the piece she was missing.

Kagome's blue eyes slowly widened.

"A few weeks ago it suddenly came to life." Tensai explained, "It exuded so much power it was off the scales. Why wouldn't I use it?"

"A few weeks ago?" Kagome whispered dangerously soft, her heart racing. Her anxiety caught everyone's attention. Inuyasha glanced to Kikyou, who stood digesting the information with wide eyes. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and began walking towards the little hanyou, a low growl in his chest. Lunar slowly stood up, keeping his eyes on the inuyoukai.

Tensai kept explaining her conundrum, "I had no idea it was going to open a black hole and suck us in."

Suddenly Lunar stood in front of Tensai covering her with his form, eyes sweeping across everyone who had been near her. Everyone had become a potential enemy and although these were his mother's friends he would kill them all if he had to. His blue eyes narrowed to the slayer, monk and hanyou. He glanced to the other priestess, her dark eyes narrowed back at him as she slowly reached for her quiver.

"What…?" Tensai whispered as she stood but kept quiet when he kept her behind him.

Everyone eyed the tall demon critically, the energy in the area palatable. Inuyasha growled lowly at Lunar.

"Stop everyone stop!" Kagome stood in the middle of the concentration of battle hardened auras. She looked to Miroku and Sango who looked as though they were about to fight, "Please." She turned to Inuyasha and Kikyou, "Please Inuyasha… not like this."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, still growling under his breath but released his sword and folded his arms turning half to the side muttering 'keh' under his breath. Kikyou took her hand off her quiver of arrows. She sighed, "Thank you."

Turning she stood in front of the tall taiyoukai. He stood protectively in front of his little charge, shoulders tense and eyes shifting from one person to another. "Lunar its' okay."

"They've got some fucking explaining to do!"

Lunar's eyes slanted to the half demon over his mother's shoulder and narrowed.

Kagome glared at Inuyasha, "Not. Now."

Inuyasha turned entirely away from them.

Kagome looked at the very tense taiyoukai. "Lunar, please look at me." She took a step forward and rested a hand on his chest. He broke eye contact with everyone and stared down at her, "You know what I am going to ask you."

He stared at his young mother's face, the pleading in her blue eyes, "Shikkon no Tama."

Kagome shut her eyes and balled her hands into fists.

"You lie, you fucking lie!" Inuyasha spat at him. "Kagome used the wish to bring back Kikyou! I saw it disappear! WE saw it disappear!"

"Lunar-sama." Miroku held up his hands peacefully, "What Inuyasha is trying to tell you, is that in this timeline Kagome-sama has eradicated the Shikkon no Tama with a wish."

"Butt out of this Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled at the monk. He didn't need the man's fucking elaborate words to get his point across.

"We must ascertain if the jewel that you used is truly one in the same." Miroku warned his irrational hanyou friend.

"I am aware the Shikkon no Tama from this point is gone." Lunar answered the monk.

Inuyasha yelled, "Then why do you fucking have it?"

"I cannot answer this."

"Stop fucking around the answers, I don't care what happens in the future!"

"It is in my possession, how it came to be as such is none of your concern." Lunar retorted with a glare.

"You bet your ass it is!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone stilled when Kagome yelled out effectively quieting everyone. Her hands were balled into fists, eyes closed and angry tears falling down her cheeks. Everyone instantly backed down. "I've had enough!" She opened her eyes, red with tears looking at Inuyasha, "It answers our question: How did they come here?" She looked to Lunar, "But it doesn't answer _**my**_ question: How did you get it?"

He reached up slowly and brushed the pads of his fingers over the trail of tears on her cheek, "I am granted the Shikkon no tama the same way my haha-ue was granted the Shikkon no tama."

.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Next Door**

**Fifteen.**

.

He found her on the edge of the bluffs that overlooked the valley dotted with farms and villages.

She had her back to him, her long ink colored hair fluttering in the winds as she stared without really seeing. He stepped beside her and the two of them gazed out into the setting sun quietly.

Inuyasha's seething rage directed at the young priestess was perhaps the last thing she had expected considering how highly she held the hanyou in regard. Lunar's possession of the Shikkon no Tama, the ability to sense and the jewel of four souls could not be ignored. He was his mother's son, and it was the final damning piece of confirmation for Inuyasha and everyone who even held a shred of disbelief.

"Tensai is safe?" Kagome whispered.

"She awaits us."

Kagome nodded unable to respond vocally.

_**The jewel of four souls is returned.**_

Lives were lost, lovers betrayed, whole wars started by it, even those who desired it befell bad luck without even touching it. Yet somehow the desire to grasp it, obtain its unmapped power of the two fighting souls within was too enticing to just let alone. For the fifty years it had disappeared after Kikyou had taken it to the afterlife with her the promise of its return kept the shadows wanting in their wait, even those who had good intentions kept to that belief.

Her mother always said that things that belong to us have a way of returning. And in her own grief, in that time of pain after she had lost her family and way home she had secretly wished for its return.

She should have known better.

In one brief instance friends became enemies.

_They_ should have known better.

She was seeing people for what they were, even herself. Desperation.

It did return, but not in any way anyone had expected. Perhaps it was as odd as a young schoolgirl from five hundred years in the future as its vassal.

As its former caretaker Kikyou saw the Shikkon no Tama with rage and anger, having it be the instrument of her betrayal and eventual death. Inuyasha may have secretly desired to be demon but his past failure and betrayal with Kikyou surrounded his aura with rage at its return. Miroku still had his kazana and everyday Naraku still lived the wind tunnel was growing until it would consume him. Sango's brother had been kept alive by a single shard until it was removed. And Kagome though she was its instrument of return and caretaker realized for a brief instance that she could return home. They had their reasons to hate, love, desire, want and need the Shikkon no Tama and the instance it took for them to turn on one another proved to them how easily the jewel could entrap them.

In turn Inuyasha had turned on her. The skepticism of Lunar's origins entirely erased his accusations tore into her. When she ran from him she realized how much she was still in love with him, she could live with the shame at how vulnerable she was susceptible to her own desire for the Shikkon no Tama but she could not live with his hatred of her. And worse he was angry at things that were to come, not anything she had done in the here and now.

The jewel had done something Naraku himself failed to do, divide and conquer.

She reached up and hugged herself feeling isolated and truly alone.

"It is not your responsibility."

Kagome looked up to Lunar who stared out sternly into the fields. "Of course it is…"

"The priestess Kikyou pledged her life to it, her time came and went. Her rebirth is incidental but the responsibility long ago left her hands and unknowingly went into yours." He looked down at her, "And it has left yours."

"Kikyou can purify it we can sense the jewel… I can help you…" He sternly looked at her and she quieted. "You don't trust me with it."

"And what would you do with it?"

Kagome shut her mouth and looked down at her feet scuffing the ground. _'__I __want __to __go __home.__'_

"Not even you… haha-ue."

Kagome instantly felt bad for Lunar, "I'm so sorry."

He shook his head as though it was inconsequential.

She gave him a small rueful smile before Inuyasha's words from earlier came forward. _'__Get __away __from __me!__'_ Inuyasha's words still echoing in her mind. He was the reason she was still here, her want of returning back to this era after he had foolishly attempted to seal her back in her own time stronger than his desire to keep her away. She left angrily at times, but she always came back. Now that she urgently wanted to go home, she could not.

Kagome took a sidelong glance at the demon to her side. He was quiet, merely staring back at her. _'__Please__…'_ Kagome turned to face him and reached up grabbing his sleeves staring into the face of her own son.

He shook his head knowing what his mother wanted to know.

"Please." She desperately wanted to know her future, their future.

"Haha-ue…" He murmured not wanting to release information that would damage her future.

She closed her eyes when they began to cloud over with unshed tears. "I just want to know one thing." Opening her eyes she looked up at the boy that just called her mother. "Just one thing and I will never ask you anything else of my future."

"I may answer, I may not."

"Am I loved?"

Of all the things she would ask, she had to ask that. He had to remember that she was not yet his mother, the sparks of her fiery persona still subdued in her past. He rested his hand on his mother's shoulder, "I can show you."

Kagome closed her eyes when he reached up with two fingers and gently coaxed her lids shut. "Will this hurt?" She whispered feeling his fingers at her jawbone, his long talons barely touching her skin.

"Perhaps." He murmured.

Instantly she gasped feeling the sensation of the ground move beneath her feet and surrounded by grey mist. Though her eyes were closed she could see saw a world beginning to take shape, a forest formed around her the closest trees had a hint of color but no defined lines. She found herself in the middle of a dense forest, a clearing of fallen trees covered by moss. The distant sounds of birds and wildlife echoed but were never clear.

She turned her head when a figure rushed into the clearing, slowly coming into focus. Kagome watched as a beautiful woman stood with her in that field adorned in an elaborate and expensive kimonos and trailing cloaks of red and gold. The woman's features went into focus and Kagome stared into her own eyes such a fierce blue that it shocked her. _'__Do __I __look __like __that?__'_ Her hair in a wavy mess of braids and ribbons and expensive golden adornments that swayed and chimed with her movements yet her hair was still wild and mussed with her impromptu run. _'__She__'__s __not __much __older __than __I __am!__'_ She was holding up the edge of her kimono, her bare feet stained with green grass and she was breathing hard, her cheeks flushed and red with the run. The woman passed by her ignoring the gawking of her former younger self towards a young extremely short boy that had come into the clearing, his white blonde hair fell to his shoulders in a mess of waves, face so pale and beautiful Kagome almost mistook Lunar for a young girl. She would have smiled at the sight of the tall aloof taiyoukai in his younger years but his stern expression was free of any childlike joy one his age would have. He stood just above the woman's waist, stiff back and rigidly poised.

They began to speak and she couldn't hear them until their voices slowly faded in.

"I think you let me win this time." Lady Kagome winked.

"Many will be displeased that you have run off from the others." He chided up at his youthful mother. His voice was young but he still sounded as stoic as he was in his adult life. Inwardly Kagome sighed at her elder self, being chided by her son to stop being so childish.

"You're allowed to have fun Lunar." Lady Kagome gave him a sly smile, "Besides, can't you feel it?"

The boy cocked his head to the side, the only indication he did not understand what she was saying.

Lady Kagome turned and for a moment Kagome thought she was looking straight at herself until she held up her arm motioning her general direction with a flourish of her hand. "We are protected."

"I see." Lunar muttered.

Lady Kagome turned and slipped her hands in her elaborate sleeves giving the boy an adoring look. For a single moment the lady looked the part her elegant clothing and title venerated her. She sat down on a fallen tree and watched as the young boy took his post standing in front of her, his posture was stiff and his eyes shifted from one side of the forest to the other ready to attack.

Lady Kagome reached out and brushed her hand on his cheek giving him a reassuring smile, "You are also here, so I am safe."

"I will protect you while you are away from the pack." Lunar gravely told her.

"I know you will." Lady Kagome ran her fingers through his hair brushing an errand strand behind a tipped ear, "Just remember, this world isn't only war and violence… its full of beauty and love and caring and those are things you need to fight for."

"But there is war, there is always war."

"That's true, but it doesn't mean we have to give up."

"I am taiyoukai, we fight and hunt."

"Don't group yourself with lesser demons Lunar, you protect, that is different."

The boy nodded his head letting her words sink in. "You keep the peace, you must be protected, I will protect you."

"Lunar." Lady Kagome rested her hand on his sighing softly at his state of mind, "One day you'll find your own peace in this world, when you do guard it fiercely no matter the cost. Promise that to me?"

He was about to speak when the drizzle of rain began to fall harder.

Lady Kagome stood and slipped her arms out of the sleeves of her elaborate fur lined cloak and held it above her form standing over Lunar's as well shielding them from the rain. "I guess this means we have to go back."

"Yes it does." Both mother and son turned at the deep baritone voice.

Kagome turned to the sound of the voice knowing instantly who was there.

Lady Kagome stared at the tall imposing figure that came into focus at the edge of the woods. "Sesshoumaru." The Lady Kagome whispered his name. The young boy stiffened at his father's presence standing up straighter than he had been moments before, bowing his head respectfully. Lady Kagome rested her hand on Lunar's shoulder and pulled him against her huddling her cloak to cover his small frame.

Kagome watched as the form of Sesshoumaru walked beside her, his demon mokomoko visibly larger than she had remembered it as it dragged behind him. Sesshoumaru wore finery of red and white and black with the yellow and blue sash around his waist. His armor was different, more decorated and ornate with stamps of filigree designs in the metal work beautiful yet dangerous as the one wielding it. He stared at mother and son before striding over standing directly before the two.

Every instinct in Kagome's brain was to scream out to herself to take a step back, she knew the Lady was not armed. Where the hell was her bow anyway?

She was further stunned when Lady Kagome's features brightened, and a soft lovely smile crossed her lips. Kagome watched as the taiyoukai took another step forward bringing him intimately close to the Lady's petite frame. He leaned over her as she looked up at him adoringly.

Kagome watched as he stood there before mother and son realizing that Sesshoumaru was shielding the woman and their son from the rain with his own form. She couldn't look away when he reached up with one hand and rested it on Lunar's head, the other hand resting on the Lady Kagome's cheek. When Lady Kagome looked up at him he leaned down and rested his forehead against hers both closing their eyes so comfortable in each other's presence. After a moment he opened his eyes, golden orbs staring down at her as he leaned back tilting her chin upwards. Her eyes were closed, lips parted as she whispered something back at him, their lips close before he leaned in.

Kagome's eyes widened at what she was witnessing. She finally tore her eyes away from the scene whipping around blushing madly when she came face to face with another spectator to this scene. There was no mistaking the black armor tied with yellow and blue sash. Her eyes slowly traveled up and she was met with a stern faced Sesshoumaru staring at the scene. _'__He__… __he __is __seeing __this? __How __is __he __seeing __this?__'_

Slowly Sesshoumaru turned his head and looked at her, golden eyes angry.

Kagome took a step back away from Sesshoumaru snapping her eyes open his image instantly disappearing leaving Lunar in his wake. She stared up at him, her shocked expression confusing the taiyoukai before her who merely tilted his head to the side.

"We leave at once." Lunar turned and waited for her to follow.

Kagome stood there, shaking lightly at the imagery of such a strong memory Lunar had of his parents. Realizing he was waiting for her she rushed to follow behind him.

.

…

.

"Milord?" Jakken had seen the master stop suddenly, close his eyes and stand there silently.

Sesshoumaru slowly opened his eyes and narrowed them. The vivid scene he saw before him had gone as quickly as it came. He turned his head facing the edge of Inuyasha's forest as he had been traveling away from it the strong aura of the other alpha taiyoukai traveling in the opposite direction.

Ignoring the looks of his retainer and ward he began backtracking in that direction.

.


	16. Chapter 16

Golden eyes shifted from one of the occupants of the room to the other.

He knew they were staring at him, judging him silently more than likely angry at him. But they had been quiet since the day before, suspiciously quiet. _'__They__'__re __staring __at __me.__'_ He could tell the tension was heavy in the air. Suddenly he threw his hands up, "Fine!" He stood up, "Get your shit together, we're going after her." Inuyasha was further surprised when no one stood up, even Shippou stayed sitting. "What the hell is wrong with you guys?"

Miroku sipped his tea staring down into the dark liquid before glancing up at Kikyou.

The priestess caught the monk's eyes and turned to Inuyasha, "No."

"What?"

Kikyou looked down at the ground, her eyes softening, "If you are going to follow her then I am not going with you."

Inuyasha stood there, quiet and dumbstruck at her words.

She gave him a sad smile, "I'm not Kagome I can't watch you run after her Inuyasha." Kikyou silently stood and turned to the startled hanyou, "Even so… that is moot considering the Shikkon no Tama has shown itself in this world again. It will bring him out of hiding." She began to prepare her bag for traveling with its provisions.

"Kikyou-sama is right, this changes the game." Miroku looked up from his tea to Inuyasha, "Eventually its return will come to his ears, he will come for it." Miroku looked at Kikyou, "I will join you in your hunt Lady Kikyou, time is very much against me."

"Thank you Houshi." Kikyou bowed her head pausing in packing.

"What about Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled, "You're just going to let her leave with him?"

"Kagome-sama knows what she is doing and especially knows who she is with. I think she needs the time away from us and the well… and from you." Miroku narrowed his eyes.

"What?" Inuyasha unnecessarily pointed at himself, "Why me?"

Shippou was about to yell at him but Sango held up her hand cutting off the kitsune from saying anything, "You're the one who told her to get out of your face." Sango glared. "I need to help Miroku find Naraku Inuyasha." She reminded him.

Inuyasha shut his eyes and balled his fists. "I didn't mean it." He finally whispered softly.

Kikyou looked to Inuyasha, "Will you go after her or will you give her time to heal?" She whispered in a softer tone, "You may not trust the one who she is with but after all these years shouldn't you trust her judgment of other's character? After all… she never gave up on me."

Inuyasha looked at Kikyou's soft brown eyes.

"It would be best if we split up those who can sense the jewel anyway." Miroku thought aloud, "Both Lord Lunar and Lady Kagome will travel their way and we have Lady Kikyou with us. We can cover a bit more ground this way. The last thing I would like to see is the jewel scattered again."

"I think she's alright Inuyasha." Shippou whispered softly, absently rubbing Kirara's ear. "The way he looks at her… Lunar will never let anyone or anything harm Kagome." _'__Even__his__father.__'_

Inuyasha shut his eyes. He was being forced to choose between following Kikyou and going after Kagome. Kikyou's words still lingered, did he trust her? Things were so much simpler when he could say 'no' but Kagome had shown him many things, most of which was simply his humanity. Did he trust her? Of course he did. Could he let her go? Now that was another question altogether. "Maybe… for now… but I'm going to check up on her in a few days."

Miroku and Sango shared a look and a grin.

.

**The Next Door**

**Sixteen.**

.

It was over in a split second but it was an image she would never forget.

The spray of blood was still flying through the air as she focused on the beautiful demon standing against the sunset, heavy shadow cloaked his features. The white haired demon held the bandit's form in one hand by the odd angle the man's neck lay it was broken and he was dead. The taiyoukai simply stood there, holding the dead corpse in one hand and after an agonizing moment he opened his hand simply releasing the body to crumble to the ground beside the other that already lay dead on the ground.

Kagome stared, eyes wide at the bloody massacre she just witnessed.

Slowly Lunar turned his head towards her, the heavy sunlight cast his features in shadow and gave an odd red glow to his eyes as he looked her way before he turned to face her and her own set of eyes stared back at her. _'__Lunar.__'_

The bandits had managed to place a huge rock in their path blocking the exit from the thin canyon. They were surrounded by rock walls and a few archers had appeared on the cliffs surrounding them from above. The two bandits stood on the top of the rock and demanded their money and the women but before he was even done with his speech Lunar had leapt upwards and rammed his hand through the man's chest cavity. With his whip he beheaded the archers along the walls and split the rock in their way in half. Those who didn't die within the two seconds it took him to massacre ten people scattered to the four winds.

Tensai had just turned around and looked away from the brutality but Kagome just couldn't bring herself to doing that. It was Japan's Warring Era she was in the midst of war and violence among demons and invasions. She had seen her share of death and though she carried a bow and by experience she had become a formidable archer herself Kagome only ever raised it in self-defense and against demons who wished to harm her or her friends. The last time she had been presented this picture was when Inuyasha had lost himself to a moth demon and murdered humans that begged for their life. But by his placid expression and lax posture Lunar was very much in control.

After a few moments the taiyoukai simply turned and walked around the corpses on the ground. Tensai peeked through her fingers making sure she didn't step on anything or anyone as she weaved around the carnage following after the demon and Kagome could only breathlessly stare, her heartbeat finally registering in her ears.

As the day wore on no one spoke, even the usual chatty hanyou was quietly eyeing Kagome then Lunar who led them through the rest of the mountain pass without incident. Kagome's unease was apparent in her silent demeanor when he suddenly stopped in a secluded forest clearing that had once been used as a camp for travelers beside the edge of a cliff overlooking the valley. She watched Lunar rest a few logs beside the firepit and wander away from camp standing near enough to be keeping them safe yet far enough to be in his own thoughts.

"…the traps are easy to make, an odd fur trader showed me how." Tensai pulled Kagome out of her musings as she used very crude materials to fashion a small but effective looking trap. With the flourish of her hand she presented the priestess with her concoction.

Kagome smiled down at her, "Wow that looks great Tensai." The girl had probably been prattling on but Kagome had been lost in her own thoughts not paying attention.

The light breeze caught her hair and fluttered it around. The night air ticked her nose and Kagome pulled the blanket around her tightly. It was so different not being around the people she had spent the last few years together with. Lunar spoke but very little unless one asked him a question and in contrast Tensai wouldn't stop talking. She ejected a cornucopia of thoughts. You'd be in a conversation with her and she would just start fading away into her own little ideas before she'd use you as her own personal blackboard spewing out calculations. These things would make her very happy before she started bouncing around in circles clapping.

Kagome simply adored her.

The extreme tolerance Lunar had for her was telling. He wouldn't outright say anything to Tensai while she disgorged calculations or theories but he would make little tutting noises demonstrating he was at least partially listening to her and understanding what she was talking about. From what Lunar explained to her the first time she had asked him about the machine he must have had an educated background.

She could tell that they were politely not speaking of her friends after what happened with Inuyasha a few days ago. Kagome was glad she didn't really want to talk about it either. In return she didn't ask about the world they lived in although she could venture a guess. She kept herself busy by learning the dynamics of this mismatched pair. Looking over her shoulder she glanced back at the campsite where Tensai had built this huge bonfire and was currently trying to weld pieces of metal together. Lunar was very quiet and observant but that passive anger in his demeanor was just hard to ignore for someone as beautiful as he was. He had a detachment to everything aside from herself and Tensai… the events of earlier that day left her disturbed.

She knew all taiyoukai of his stature had a pompous arrogance to them but this was her son… wasn't any of her influence in him?

"You have not eaten."

Kagome looked over her shoulder when the deep beautiful baritone voice pulled her from her thoughts, "I wasn't hungry."

Lunar stood beside his mother looking out over the edge of the cliff. . It was ironic that he stand here overlooking nostalgically with his own mother, when in the past he would be peering over destruction caused by his own hand. He was certain the events of today did not sit well with her youthful innocence. "I have killed many and not without pleasure."

Kagome stared at him after his bold declaration, "I think I knew that."

"You are upset."

Kagome reached up and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Maybe you did a service to humanity by taking those bandits out of the equation but..."

Lunar watched her discomfited with his actions earlier today against those humans. Honestly he did not care to service humanity or pass judgment, they were in his way. "Do not offer mercy to those who would do the same to you as I did to them just as easily. They are worthless to your consideration."

She stared at his compliment, "But I can't ignore my humanity."

He partly turned and brushed the backs of his fingers against her cheek for a brief instance before keeping watch over the horizon. He did not question her idealism. She had seen the best and worst of humanity yet her eyes remained rosy red seeing the best qualities in even the worst of men. Let her believe the world was worth saving, that people could change. It is who and what she was, the purity and innocence among death and filth of her own kind. He would turn this world into a bloodbath to keep them safe. He paused when she rested a hand on his arm.

Kagome stared up at him, in this little time she had known him she had seen a man who had lived a hard live, as she had once been, as Inuyasha before. Lunar knew death intimately, perhaps more so than his father and uncle combined. If he was as old as he said he was then that would put him in an era that would make the Warring States Era a sunny walk in the park. The more humans learned of technology and implemented science into the battlefield the more dangerous they became. Even if you were a demon of high standing others would come after you to test their might or take you out before you lay claim to any lands. He was not just cursed by his humanity but his own demon blood as well. Did he kill for pleasure? Perhaps, but in his world he had to survive more so than here. "I think I understand Lunar, I'm sorry if I've been sad and quiet about this."

The demon turned his head and stared down at her from the edge of his eyes curious as to her statement and apology. Her searching eyes were finding a reason to condone what he did but she should not do such things with him. He cared little for humanity or demonica even though his mother had been a priestess and his father a demon lord. Let her think there was some good in him, it was what she did but truly not what he was.

"Don't look at me like that Lunar I learned a long time ago not to judge others by their body count."

For a moment he was quiet. "You are a strange woman."

"So I've been told." She seemed quite pleased he thought she was strange. "Lunar… what does it feel like?" Kagome rested her hand on her heart, "The Shikkon no Tama, how do you feel it?"

His deep eyes looked out into the valley, "Like a presence that beckons."

"To me it felt sad." Kagome had never asked Kikyou about it, knowing the woman still had this severe love and hatred for the object that shaped her life and ultimately led to betrayal and her death. "When I shattered it, every piece was like finding a lost child. It wanted to be together."

"I know it is out there." Lunar frowned wondering just how far it was thrown with the explosion, "Yet it is far."

"Then we will go far." She realized that their pathway would take them far from her friends, "Nani… Lunar?" He nodded at her, "I know this is odd but can you smell Inuyasha nearby, or feel him?"

"No, Lady Kagome. I cannot feel the presence of the hanyou and your companions."

"I swear I can… nevermind. I'm just surprised he didn't come after me." She was a bit put off. She hadn't seen them in a few days already. It was a welcome relief although a strange one. "Maybe I should try and send them a message?"

"Do not contact them until you are ready to do so. Then I will take you to them, if you wish."

"You're right. I'm just used to having them around." She spied up at him, "Are you okay with me here?" He stared down at her for a moment before a ghost of a smile crept on his lips. Kagome butted her forehead against his shoulder affectionately, "I'm going to go make sure Tensai doesn't blow something up."

"That would be prudent." He watched his mother wrap her blanket around her shoulders walking back to the camp. He turned back to the overview of the valley to the other cliffs not too far away to a presence that had been slowly following them just out of her range but not his. He rested his hand on his chest, just under his hakamas the bandages still bound tightly around him a wound not yet healed still causing him great pain.

Lunar narrowed his eyes at the horizon. _'__What __are __you __planning __father?__'_

…

Sesshoumaru stood at the edge of the sheer cliff that looked off into a valley. To the north, across the valleys dotting the landscape with rice fields on foot of a mountain he could see a pinprick of a fire.

It faintly pulled at him, like an almost silent song or a peace among turbulent waters. It was the boy's aura distinctly in silent tune with his. Was it curiosity that drove him to follow or something more? His origins were peculiar, appearance even more so but his curiosity was not sated even after the boy confirmed his parentage.

He half turned before looking up at the fire.

'_She is there.'_

Something in his mind whispered to him, teasing him. She was there, at that light the priestess Kagome, the woman without his mark or scent but with his son. Turning away from the view entirely he took a step forward and stopped mid stride.

'_Inuyasha is not there.'_

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin looked up at her lord master who had been standing still for a few moments.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the girl from the edge of his nose. "Jakken, the rain comes."

Jakken bowed his head holding the staff of heads tightly he knew what it meant when the rain came. He would have to find some sort of shelter for his master's charge and truthfully speaking, he didn't mind the warmth of a shelter as well.

Sesshoumaru stood at the opening of the cave looking out at the falling rain. Jakken was standing in front of the fire holding his little hands out to warm them. Rin was asleep, eyes closed curled in a little ball. Her feet were completely muddy as she wore no shoes.

Sesshoumaru looked back out to the rain watching the droplets that fell to the ground splashing the puddles on the ground. Closing his eyes he took in a deep silent breath allowing the smell of rainwater to invade his senses. He had blatantly ignored it until now but Kagome smelled like rain.

.


	17. Chapter 17

The woman rushed by him grasping her white yukata before entering what appeared to be a small but elaborately constructed open shrine. The pagoda was the only building that was in focus amidst the hazy landscape and emptiness beyond. A slight glance around confirmed he was the only spectator to this.

"Lunar?"

Her concern whisper caused him to turn and gaze at the scene in which he so unwillingly was dragged into.

The young demon knelt before the shrine with his forehead to the ground. Surrounding him were severed strands of white hair and a small knife that had been the instrument in his frustration. The miko was kneeling beside him her long ink hair cascaded to the ground in ink colored strands. She had a look of sadness in her blue eyes for a moment before she rested her hand on the young man's shoulder.

"Lunar… look at me."

The demon slowly sat back on his heels and turned to face his mother. His hair had crudely been severed by his own hand in various lengths some places so short it cut the scalp. She reached out running her dull nails through his hair, or what was left of it. The boy was young but not a pup yet to be weaned off his mother. His lack of mental fortitude caused Sesshoumaru to frown at the weakness displayed.

"They say many things about me too. I am human, after all."

"The Inu no Taisho would not allow the Lady Kagome's name to be slandered without reprimand." The young man spoke, his voice monotone and deep for a boy his age.

The woman smiled softly, a small blush on her cheeks. "That wasn't always the case Lunar-sama."

"Father… he allows them to speak ill of me."

"People have said so many bad things to me, about me. It hurts… but it won't always hurt. Then you realize you don't need anyone's approval. We judge ourselves so harshly that the judgment by others is nothing in comparison to our own."

She reached around the boy holding his stiff form softly, her bell sleeves encircling his form. "I'm sure that's what your father wants you to learn on your own." When her eyes shifted towards him and narrowed darkly Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. Did she know he was there? "That had better be a lesson of his or we'll have words."

The priestess let go of the boy and rested her hands on his shoulders, "When I first met your father I thought he was a girl too. Everyone did." The young boy's eyes widened slightly, an eyebrow arched. "And that remains the case to this day, his reputation precedes him but until strangers hear him speak… they can't tell either. It's a sign of your species males are colorful, brilliant and beautiful to look at. For taiyoukai it's a sign of your power and status. Let them call you what they want… it's actually a compliment to you and jealousy to lesser youkai."

"I will keep this in mind."

She sadly reached down for the locks of hair he had cut crudely. "You're actually one of the most beautiful youkai I've seen." She whispered to her son, "Don't you think so… _Sesshoumaru_?" She turned her head to the side looking at straight at him again.

.

. . .

.

Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped open, golden eyes narrowing at a memory not his own that had invaded his thoughts.

He stood up Ah Un's heads looked up at him watching him leave the campsite. Sesshoumaru glanced at the dragon Ah Un seemed to silently understand the unvoiced command and kept his heads up making sure his charges were safe.

His approach to them was silent.

The camp was quiet save the crackling of the dying fire.

Golden eyes swept the site from right to left. The hanyou slept soundly on a bed of leaves covered by tens of scrolls. He spared some scrolls a glance staring at the odd numbers and letters he had never seen before outlining a diagram of something he could not place. His eyes lingered on the priestess by the fire, she was curled to her side, her fingers resting on top a book labeled 'Advanced Calculus.' He had never heard of such a practice.

He stopped before the demon.

Sesshoumaru stared, brow raised. _'Sleeping? Foolish.'_ Perhaps the boy hadn't sensed his presence, or he did not perceive him as a threat being 'familiar' to him. He was lying against the trunk of the tree against his pelt, bluish white hair falling around his face in soft waves and the ends curled on the ground. He was now garbed in plain clothing of this area rather than the oddity he was found in. His eyes were lightly closed in light sleep, the prominent red coloring and indigo moon contrasting against his skin.

Sesshoumaru watched Lunar wince and coughed softly before raising his hand resting it on his chest just over where he had suffered his wounds. Sesshoumaru glanced at toujikin at his side. Even depleted of his energies the boy would have healed his wounds by now. He could not venture a guess as to why the young demon was still not healed as it seemed every other wound he had was.

"Thank you for staying up Lunar."

A soft voice slurred with the lack of sleep whispered behind him before a pair of arms wrapped partly around his waist. He had not heard her stir from slumber or was too preoccupied to notice. She was staring up at him with hazy sleepy blue eyes smiling lightly thinking he was the younger demon before releasing him meandering back to her place by the fire like some drunken butterfly.

She was in something ridiculously indecent that was shorter than the usual indecency she used to traipse around in that hugged every curve of her body. She plopped on her back resting an arm over her head, ebony strands fanning around her as she pulled the colorful kimono to cover her. She sighed once, her neck completely exposed towards him.

He arched an eyebrow.

The whole lot of them had the instincts of newborn pups. He glanced at the younger taiyoukai who shifted in his sleep his eyes shut tightly mouth open slightly baring fangs. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes when sounds slowly began to fade in, sounds from a memory not his own. This boy's memory projected in his own mind. Leaning down he rested two fingers on the younger demon's temples and the youth sighed falling deeper into a calm sleep.

Sesshoumaru stood at the far edge of the clearing and leaned against the tree resting a foot on the trunk.

He stared out into the darkness and simply waited for morning.

.

**The Next Door**

**Seventeen.**

**.**

The thick black fog rolled along the ground turning everything it touched into withered remains and barren ground. The dense forest lay silent at his arrival, darkening clouds above summoning his arrival.

The miasma rolled towards the massive dead boar burning the skin off its bones like acid until nothing was left aside from its bones. Liquefied flesh pooled around what remained behind.

Deep red eyes stared impassively down at the scene before him, the miasma cleared at his silent command. Eyes narrowing he spotted the very thing that brought him to the edge of this pathetic hovel. It was a sliver of its former whole self yet there was something strange about it, something he could not place…

Delicate pale fingers plucked it off the ground from the ink colored blood of the unfortunate victim holding the almost clear crystal shard eye level. A single brow arched.

Another demon stood behind his lord master dressed in colorful finery unlike the man before him. "Is that what I think it is?"

"It is yet it is not." Naraku closed his fingers around the clear crystal and then opened his hand, in his palm sat a dark shard swirling with unholy power. "Byakuya… we have work to do."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Lunar, are you alright?" Kagome watched the tall demon stop quite suddenly as something over the horizon preoccupied him.

Lunar narrowed his blue eyes towards the south, something did not bode well. An ominous feeling brushed through him. "How long until you have schematics complete?"

Tensai cocked her head to the side putting a finger to her lips staring off into the darkening skies. "Give me a few days Lunar."

"We do not have that much time." He whispered darkly turning his impassive gaze to hers.

Tensai stared up at him knowing something was bothering him to ask outright. "I need time too. It took me years to work the math alone."

He nodded and pressed forward. He knew what he felt and he knew time was now against them. Taking a trail off the road he led them through a dense forest. The misty rain caused his hair to stick to his face. Looking over his shoulder he glanced at the girls as they chatted about England and it's all year miserable weather.

"So you're a doctoral candidate?" Kagome's eyebrows shot up as Tensai nodded enthusiastically. "Wow you must be really smart."

"Well I'm technically sixteen but around forty something in hanyou years." Tensai reached up and scratched behind an ear. "I've been studying ever since grandfather taught me to read when I was a pup."

"You must really admire your grandfather, you've brought him up a few times."

"My father doesn't care too much for me, mother likes the bottle so my grandfather took care of me." She gave a happy smile.

Kagome opened her mouth to say something when she felt it… that familiar pull she had come to know for several years. _'It's really here._' Her heart went through a variety of emotions from surprise at the confirmation it was actually here, dread that this thing caused so many deaths, and anxious… this thing may be her way home.

Lunar stopped and held up a hand halting the two girls. Kagome looked around realizing they'd gone off the roads and he'd led them through the forest towards what looked like a rock quary. "Demo… Lunar I can feel it close by."

"Arm yourself." He whispered softly stepping forward. He narrowed his eyes and in a speed that if you blinked you would entirely miss he had slashed the bamboo with his poison whip. He stood holding up his other hand allowing it to turn green before it dripped with caustic poison.

"Let's go." Kagome took Tensai's hand knowing the girl wasn't strong enough to defend herself and knowing Lunar's poison had an area effect. She raced towards the rocky cliffs. She saw a cave hidden behind some rocks and ran for it.

Lunar patiently waited as the ground began to shake with each step of the giant monster. He leapt backwards when a giant bear charged through the trees knocking down the massive oaks. It was a beast of a bear amplified by borrowed power. Giant bone spikes grew out of its shoulder and spine there was red tint to its fur that stank of human blood. Blue eyes searched its body and found the dark glow on its neck. A downward slash of his whip had the bear rear back screaming in pain pawing at the ground recklessly. He leapt on its back and wrapped its neck with his poison whip the bear threw his head back swiping the air with its massive claws.

"It's immune to his poison?" Kagome stared in disbelief as Lunar physically began to subdue the massive creature. She could see the glow in the beast's neck but was absolutely shocked his attacks weren't going through. She notched her arrow on the bowstring and took aim. Something stirred behind her, the ground quaked and shivered and her eyes widened. _'Another? But that would mean… that would mean…'_

"Run Tensai!" Kagome whipped around aiming her arrow at the massive beast on top of the cliff. The bear looked down at her and opened its mouth and roared at her, the force of it spewing its spit and blood tossing the girl's hair back in the wind it created.

Kagome took a step back, her miko's clothing soaked in the blood the beast had spat out. Human blood.

Swallowing thickly she had no time, "It's in its forehead." She whispered to herself. Kagome narrowed her eyes taking aim between its eyes before releasing the arrow. It moved quicker than she expected hitting him in the shoulder. He stood on his hind legs falling forward. Thinking quickly as it reached out to paw at them she let another arrow fly and the bear screamed out as it hit him in the eye throwing him backwards. The rocks off the cliff loosened and began tumbling down the hill.

Kagome began to run as fast as she could towards the small hanyou about to be killed by the avalanche. She tossed her bow and arrows to the side and rammed into the girl throwing her away from the falling rock. She was laying on the ground breathing hard before she turned her head to look up at the rocks coming towards her, beast not far behind. She held up a hand in vain effort and closed her eyes.

There was a rush of air around her tossing her knee length hair upwards in vortex before she felt the aura of something so strong and malicious it made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up straight. Something soft brushed her skin.

Blue eyes snapped open and she looked up to see a white clad demon standing before her, back to her with toukijin unsheathed. The giant titan roared out and he elegantly leapt forward soundlessly. Someone touched her shoulder and she looked up to see Lunar staring down at her impassively. She stood up and nodded her head too shocked to say anything about what just happened.

Her eyes widened to something behind her shoulder, "LUNAR LOOK OUT!"

Sesshoumaru impaled toukijin into the bear's skull killing the beast. He heard the miko scream behind him before he felt the static charge of concentrated power. He whipped around and his eyes partly widened at the release of power.

The younger taiyoukai stood with the miko's discarded bow in hand, arrow notched and aimed at the massive creature. A whirlwind of power and small white lights and dark demonic energy in the form of blue lightning circled his form before he shot the arrow that appeared like a shooting star destroying the ground beneath its trail aimed for the creature hitting it square on the neck. It did not scream did not flinch as it fell to the ground face first dead before its body began to crumble away.

Kagome's eyes widened at the tendrils of power that flooded the entire area causing the forest to still, all sound to stop. She knew this power… she had this power. "Lunar." She watched him lower the bow the wood slipped from his fingers and fell to the ground. She whispered softly in pure disbelief. "You purified it."

Everyone watched as he very slowly walked to where the creature had once stood, only black charred earth and bones left of the giant creature reaching down plucking the tiny shard of power in hand purifying it instantly.

Kagome watched as he turned towards them very slowly and took a single step forward before he fell face first to the ground.

Tensai rushed to his side and knelt on the ground beside him cautiously reaching down pulling his hair from his face. "Lunar… Lunar wake up…" She shook not knowing what to do she ran her fingers through her own hair in frustration at her helplessness. "LUNAR I'M ABOUT TO BLOW UP THE LAB AGAIN!" When he didn't stir her eyes filled with tears. "Why isn't it working?"

She looked up to Kagome and the taiyoukai beside her as tears slowly fell down her cheeks, "Why isn't it working?"

Sesshoumaru stared down to the taiyoukai his breathing was soft and shallow. He could not answer her question as he did not know himself.

Kagome looked at Lunar's closed fist and raised her own fist and opened her hand, a small white blue crystal shard rested innocently in her hand. She clenched her teeth as her own eyes began to water.

'_Not again…'_

"Sesshoumaru." She looked up to Sesshoumaru, the taiyoukai glance her way and she whispered softly "I… I need help."


	18. Chapter 18

Jakken stood when he heard someone approaching. He held up the staff of heads but stilled when he saw his master step forward. "Milord Sesshoumaru you have returned!" He got down on his knees and bowed his head to the ground prostrating himself to his master. When the master walked by without word he looked up and realized he was carrying something or someone over his shoulder.

From the pale hair and stripes round the arms hanging limply over the master's armor he was surprised to see Sesshoumaru-sama carrying the other taiyoukai. Rin walked up behind Jakken confused at her master. "Who is that?" She finally broke the silence.

"That… is his son." Jakken didn't know what else to say.

Sesshoumaru stopped at a soft sandy area close to the fire. He leaned down placing the demon on the ground over his own mokomoko. He spared a boy a glance, the events of today causing him to pause a moment.

"Thank you."

He heard a soft voice behind him. The priestess stood beside him before kneeling down beside the younger demon, her eyes seemed preoccupied and sad. He nodded his head and left her favoring the other side of the campsite. Sitting against a tree he draped his arm over his bent leg and looked off into the dark wood.

.

**The Next Door**

**Eighteen.**

.

She sighed again hugging her knees to her chest staring off into the sky. The lady Kagome had been quiet since they followed after Lord Sesshoumaru. Tensai felt utterly helpless to say or do anything. She had no idea what happened to Lunar and from the silence of it all no one else knew either. It was hard enough having to be rescued all the time and trying to speak someone else's language. Tensai felt someone tug her hair, she turned to see the cute little girl she first met, "Oh it's you, Rin!"

Rin smiled toothily and clasped her hands behind her back, "Yep!" She looked over her shoulder to the sleeping demon beside Lady Kagome, "Is that your friend?"

Tensai nodded and smiled softly, "That's him."

Rin looked at her lord master who was looking off then to the sleeping demon, then back to her lord master. "He looks just like Lord Sesshoumaru."

"You should see his eyes they're beautiful just like his mothers." Tensai was a bit glad he took some trait from the beautiful kind hearted priestess.

"What's all this?" Rin looked at the scrolls sticking out of her pack.

Tensai stared at the parchments neatly rolled up in her pack. She glanced at Lady Kagome the priestess was sitting with her knees to her chest and forehead resting on them, her hair draped around her like a black cloak. She couldn't fight she couldn't do anything to help…

But Lunar was counting on her. She suddenly stood up startling Rin. "I have to do something." She announced walking towards the fire grabbing her pack along the way.

"What is Miss Tensai going to do?" Rin saw the girl's sudden determination.

"Doing the only thing I know how to do!" Tensai unrolled the scrolls resting the stack on the dirt. She stuck a few pens behind her ear and proclaimed loudly causing almost everyone to stare at her with a grin, "I'm going to do math."

"Oh that's nice." Rin had no idea what she was talking about. "Can Rin help?"

"I can help!" Rin rushed off to grab some nearby twigs tossing them in the fire.

Jakken made a 'tut' noise knowing well enough to stay away from that crazy hanyou.

Kagome's eyebrows shot up into her bangs at the girl's declaration. She wouldn't be so happy about doing any math, hell she wasn't particularly content about getting out of bed and hauling herself to school. She smirked at the girl and sighed softly folding her arms on her legs and resting her chin on them. She looked over her shoulder to the sleeping demon. He was resting against his heritage pelt. "You get yourself into a lot of trouble too it seems."

Her eyes wandered to his fist lying on his chest. The shard of the shikkon he had purified rested quietly in his grasp.

"_I am granted the Shikkon no tama the same way my haha-ue was granted the Shikkon no tama."_

Kagome uncurled her fingers and looked down at the small shard of the jewel that rested in hers. The thought that someone else had to bear the burden of carrying the tama made her heart go out to him. She didn't feel the bitter resentment of responsibility that Kikyou had felt, rather she felt for the people who died because of it, those who were helpless and desperate for its power.

She had buried enough bodies.

'_It is not your responsibility.'_

She turned her head and stopped at the sight of Sesshoumaru staring at her, eyes focused on her.

Someone gripped her hand and she squeaked lightly looking down to see Lunar's long fingers grasping her wrist firmly. She looked up his arm to the tall demon himself who had sat up without her notice. "Lunar are you alright, do you need something?" She was confused when he held out his other hand towards her. "Wha…"

The towering demon leaned forward over her diminutive form. He said nothing and she realized what he was silently asking for. "Lunar…"

"Kagome." He whispered her name.

"But…" She knew enough from his impassive deep blue eyes and expressionless face that he wasn't going to ask again. She quietly slipped the shard she had been holding onto in his hand. He let go of her wrist closing his hand around the shards and leaning away from her. His eyes shifted from her and Kagome turned to see Rin shying behind her peeking cautiously over her shoulder. Kagome patted the area beside her, "Rin-chan I would like you to meet… well." She looked at Lunar not sure what else to say, "Total Lunar Eclipse." She introduced the young girl, "And this is Rin… she's… well…" Today was just her luck for awkward introductions.

Lunar slanted his eyes towards his father; the taiyoukai just stared at him silently. He looked back to the young child and inclined his head slightly at her.

Rin stared wide eyed at him staring at an almost exact replica of her lord master. He didn't have some of her lords marking except for the one, the crescent seal on his forehead. "You're very pretty." She whispered in awe. "Right Jakken?" A pair of huge yellow eyes poked out from behind the young girl belonging to the gawking ikiyoukai.

Jakken just didn't know what to say. He did the only thing he knew how to do… grovel. Prostrating himself on the ground he cried out, "What an honor to meet another great and powerful demon lord!"

Lunar raised a single brow.

Kagome watched Rin stare at her, then Lunar, then back at her then to Sesshoumaru. She was growing increasingly nervous under the girl's perceptive eyes.

"Kagome-sama and Lunar-sama have very blue eyes." Rin mused aloud. One does not normally see intense blue eyes like that even the demon's she had come across did not.

"Lord Lunar's eyes are just as pretty as his mother's." Tensai murmured as she lay on the grass, her chin leaning on her fist scribbling something on the parchment.

Jakken stood up and the only thing he could do was squawk. He looked at the younger lord master and then to the miko and sure enough they were identical. But that would only mean… "You." He pointed accusingly at the miko. "But you're Inuyasha's wench!" Before anyone could do or say anything a rock flew out of nowhere and hit the toad over the head knocking him forward on the ground unconscious.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru who by all appearances hadn't moved. She tilted her head to the side, confused a moment.

"Rest." He looked to his mother, "We leave in the morning." He stood up, took a sweeping glance of the area and walked to the west out of camp confusing everyone.

"Don't worry, he probably found a hot spring or something." Tensai muttered, "It's some sort of ritual to take that many baths."

Kagome snorted softly glad some of her good habits rubbed off on someone. She rolled on her heels and stood walking towards Tensai slowing her pace when she realized the little demoness was close to the fire and equally closer to Sesshoumaru. Her eyes glanced upwards at him and his eyes were fixated on her impassively. She looked away and knelt beside Tensai watching the girl work and hum under her breath reminding her of a child coloring a book. "Anything?"

"I only have to recreate a miscalculation of unmeasured power which in itself is a mathematical impossibility and theoretical improbability and sketch out a design I've been working on for years by memory alone." Tensai muttered. "I had better get a doctorate." She stood up with a handful of scrolls and placed tens of large parchments in a large circular formation. She stood in the middle of the massive circle and put her fists on her hips grinning, "I'm a genius."

Kagome stood looking around to the full size blue print of what appeared to be a gateway. The blueprints were precise with notations annotations and equations littering every empty space on the parchments. "This is what you made to get here?" The girl nodded her head enthusiastically.

"It's just the device itself." Tensai pulled the scroll that was under her arm reminded Kagome of a teenager's notebook with scrawling's of notes and math she couldn't begin to comprehend. "It never worked before because there was never enough power."

"So you used the shikkon no tama." Kagome folded her arms realizing that in order for them to return home they would need to use the jewel once again.

"Taking in the crystal's raw power overloaded the machine and essentially split the molecules at the atomic level." Tensai grinned, "Bloody fantastic spectacle of a disaster if I say so myself." She rubbed her chin, "We need a capacitor strong enough to regulate the power the crystal gives off. The energy has to be a constant stream for this to work again."

"Something organic?" Kagome offered.

"It has to be something that won't catch fire."

Something about this whole thing was gnawing on Kagome, "That's a lot of power… will the power of the tama stay with whatever we use?"

Tensai thought for a moment, "I'm a scientist not a believer in faith."

"It's very important."

That was true, in this era she saw Lunar's father summon some kind of power from that nasty sword he carries. Tensai thought for a moment. "The crystal's energy would be going through whatever object we use. I suppose it could infuse with whatever object we use at a subatomic level."

"Then we can't use anything." Kagome shook her head, "You saw how those demons today went crazy because they had a small shard of it."

Tensai closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead, "Are there power plugs in the forest?"

Kagome looked over her shoulder making sure Lunar had not returned yet, "I can do it." She whispered softly.

When Tensai stared at her quizzically Kagome explained, "It came out of my body, I can purify it and silence it."

"I don't think…" Tensai nibbled her bottom lip, "But you'd be taking power out of it instead of the other way around, it may change you."

"Tensai." Kagome rested her hand on the girl's shoulder, "I can handle it. Just don't tell Lunar."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

He blew the bangs out of his eyes and leaned back against the wall. "I'm sure you're wondering just how it came to be."

"Not at all." Naraku whispered, "It has disappeared before and returned to me."

Byakuya observed at the way his master was staring at the shikkon no tama, "Since the last one was wished out of existence I am assuming this one is the reincarnation of the last one."

The dark demon had been sitting on a tatami mat in the deep recesses of the estate behind layers of rice paper walls. He held the shard of shikkon up high by his thumb and forefinger observing it in the candlelight. He glanced over his shoulder to the demon sitting languidly against the wall.

The jewel of four souls had chosen its fighters, those who would fight together to prolong its life as Midoriko and Usuagimouyu before them. He and the priestess were taken to that place. It was an arena of sorrow, their spectators was anxiety. It would be their eternal prison. Yet something happened entirely unexpected, he had underestimated the girl… both he and the jewel.

A wish was made.

Kikyou was alive and the Shikkon no Tama slipped quietly asleep. It was disappeared from the world forever yet here it was in his own hand.

"It did not come alone the last time… it had a protector. Kagome is it?"

Naraku closed his fist around the shard he held in his hand. There was something peculiar about the jewel he held. It was the same yet it was not. The power within was torn, split in half. Benevolence was as much of a danger as Malevolence. He wrapped his fingers around the jewel. "They have yet to reveal themselves."

Byakuya looked at the pots Naraku had before him, the mass within bubbled and brewed within as two heartbeats were heard.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

The characters Lunar and Tensai are as portrayed by their respective owners. In the final edits it is they that give approval of my portrayal of their characteristics.

Tensai (pronounced Ten - sigh) in Japanese means either genius or natural disaster the woman behind the avatar can rightly be called both and she is written as such. Tensai was modeled to be as genius as Washu in Tenchi Muyo by way of character appearance and intelligence but a very young hanyou inuyoukai. TotalLunar Eclipse is an aloof stoic creature who is extremely self-disciplined but is still young enough to be somewhat temperamental. Although he is tall in stature Lunar says very little letting Tensai pretty much speak for the both of them. What is extremely funny is that the both of them really look and act like their avatars in real life.

The story isn't about them in particular but I wanted to incorporate individual growth for each character even the ones that I am borrowing. Each individual character's growth coincides with the other. Adding in original characters without destroying the cannon pairings or the overall flow of the story was hard enough. When I met Lunar in role play that had an interesting background story, being Sesshoumaru's son, this story came to my mind.


End file.
